Price of Time
by heavenslilagl420
Summary: Sequel to 'Price of Life'.Mai’s health is rapidly deteriorating as Kana and Yun rush to find a cure. Could a trip to America with someone from Mai’s past help cure her? Will SPR be able to solve their newest case without the help of their missing members?
1. Family Ties

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

AT: 'Price of Time' is a continuation of my first fanfic 'Price of Life'. Please take the time to read 'Price of Life' before you start reading 'Price of Time'. Enjoy and Thank You!

_Thoughts are italicized and font sized smaller_

_Telepathy conversations italicized and font sized smaller._

* * *

Price of Time

1) Family Ties

A buzzing noise echoed through the lower level of BWI (Baltimore Washington International) airport. Moments later suitcases began to fall onto the now moving carousel awaiting their owner's retrieval.

"Milady, if we have everything now, the others are waiting," a male's voice indicated as he glanced down at his young female charge.

"It's Mai, and yes this is it," Mai assured as she pulled the last of her suitcases of the carousel and onto the floor beside her.

"Very well then," the male's voice replied placing the suitcases onto a push cart.

"You know Dev it wouldn't hurt for you to relax a little," Mai informed as she looked up at the tall man wearing a black suit. The man that Mai had nicknamed Dev, glared down at his her as the two then made their way through the crowd.

"Mai, over here," a familiar voice called through the crowd, as Mai turned slightly she found Kana jumping up and down waving her hands in the air. Letting out a small smile Mai maneuvered through the crowd to where Kana was located.

"Mai I see you got Devon to do all the hard work," Yun teased as Devon remained silently behind Mai.

"Where are Jonny and Emme?" Mai asked as she glanced through the crowd around them.

"Emmeline and Jonny are securing a ride for us," Kana informed as the four (Kana, Yun, Mai, and Devon) made their way to the elevators.

Once outside the group joined up with Emme and Jonny. Within a matter of minutes a black hummer limo arrived at the curb in front of them. Jonny and Devon took their time loading everyone's suitcases into the back of the limo, while the ladies all sat patiently waiting inside the limo.

"Mai, how are you feeling after the long flight?" Emme asked worriedly noticing Mai's paler than normal appearance.

"I've had better days," Mai replied with a sigh.

"When we reach Emmeline's house you should get some sleep," Yun commented as Devon and Jonny entered the front of the limo taking their seats.

After the long thirty minute drive from BWI airport, the limo soon arrived at a gated driveway. Within no time the limo came to a stop just outside the main entrance, as everyone took their time exiting the limo.

_'It's more like a manor than a house,'_ Mai thought as Kana let out a sigh.

"Mai stop gawking and move it," Kana pleaded from inside the limo as Mai moved forward allowing Kana to exit the limo.

"Welcome home lady Emmeline," an elderly women's voice greeted as Mai glanced over to the front door. The elderly women had grey hair and had on a black dress suit.

"It's good to be back, Mrs. Jenkins," Emme reassured as she made her way inside the manor, followed closely by Kana, Mai, and Yun. Devon and Jonny remained at the limo, unloading the baggage from the trunk.

"The bedrooms on the second floor have been prepared as request Milady," Mrs. Jenkins informed as the four young ladies entered the living room.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jenkins," Emme stated as Mrs. Jenkins bowed taking her leave soon after.

"Mrs. Jenkins seems like a nice lady," Mai announced as Kana and Yun nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm sure the three of you are tired from the flight. I suggest we turn in for the night," Emme remarked as she ushered Yun, Kana, and Mai out of the living room and up the grand staircase to the second floor.

An hour passed by and no matter how tired Mai was she couldn't fall asleep. Sitting on the edge of her king sized bed Mai took in her surroundings. Mai's room was huge with its own private bathroom. The king sized bed was situated in the center of the room up against the wall. The room also had its own sitting area that was centered around a big bay window. Across from the king sized bed was a granite fireplace which would warm up the room during the cool nights. Just above the mantel of the fireplace a 42' flat screen T.V. hung off the wall.

_'This almost seems unreal,'_ Mai thought to herself as she sat on the bay window seat overlooking the gardens. The events that occurred during the past week remained fresh in Mai's mind. Continuing to look out the window the memories continued to flash in her mind.

* * *

**Four days earlier, Tokyo:**

"It's been too long," the lady who just emerged from the limo announced as Mai's hands covered her mouth in shock. Kana and Yun who had earlier placed themselves protectively in front of Mai were now giving the stranger a hug.

"Emme," Mai whispered tears now streaming down her cheeks as Kana and Yun along with the 23 year old lady turned to look at Mai in surprise.

"It's been over 16 years Katie, and you can still recognize me," the lady now known as Emmeline cheered happily as the two females hugged.

"I've finally caught you, Emme," Mai cried as Emme rubbed Mai's back comfortingly.

"My sister Katie, I've missed you so much," Emme whispered to Mai as a smile appeared on both the girls faces.

"What took you so long?" Mai asked teasingly as she pulled away from Emme giggling.

"You haven't changed much at all Katie," Emme sighed as Kana and Yun smiled at the small family reunion. "I'll explain everything once we get to my place," Emme added walking arm and arm with Mai back to Kana's SUV.

The four girls (Kana, Yun, Mai, and Emme) now in the SUV fallowed the caravan out of the city and into the country. The hour long ride soon ended as the rather large caravan made its way up a long drive way leading to a mansion beyond the trees.

"Wow, Emme you live here?" Mai asked in surprise after exiting the SUV.

"Well technically we live here. This is only one of our families many homes," Emme indicated as Mai's mouth opened wide.

"Only one of them?" Mai gasped in surprise as Kana and Yun laughed.

"Mai your family is rich. Not only do they own this mansion here in Japan but they also own a place in America and in the U.K. as well," Yun informed as Mai's eyes widened.

"Pretty impressive, eh?" Kana asked elbowing Mai in her side.

"Yeah," Mai whispered as the four girls entered the mansion.

The group soon found themselves sitting in the living room of the western style mansion. The maids had prepared tea upon their arrival and were now serving it to the patiently waiting guest. While tea was being served two older men in black suits entered taking their seats in the back of the room by the windows.

"Katie, is it ok for me to call you Mai?" Emme wondered hopefully as she placed her tea cup gently down on the coffee table.

"I think it would be easier for you to call me Mai, but that doesn't mean you have to stop calling me Katie," Mai reassured with a bright smile.

"Thank you Mai," Emme replied with a smile of her own. "Now Mai, I know it's been over 16 years since we saw each other last, I'm sure you have questions for me," Emme bluntly stated.

"Well," Mai paused in thought for a moment before continuing. "How did you find me?" Mai asked curiously taking a sip of her tea.

"I wouldn't have if it weren't for Madoka sending the professor's a picture of the new SPR team in Japan," Emme indicated.

"Professor's? You mean Mr. and Mrs. Davis right?" Mai asked as Emme nodded in response. "You know the Davis's and Madoka?" Mai's questioned as Kana cleared her throat.

"Well Yes. Kana, Yun, and I used to play together when we were kids. So naturally I would know both Madoka and Koujo," Emme replied as a- matter- of- factly. "And as for Martin Davis well he's our father's adopted younger brother," Emme added plainly as Mai almost went into shock. "I should've expected that reaction coming from the one who's in love with the one and only Oliver Davis," Emme laughed.

"Mai no worries, your still free to love the Narcissist. He's not blood related and it's the 21st century," Kana chimed in with a smile as Mai began to breathe normally.

"It's still a little weird though," Mai announced as Yun rolled her eyes. "Ok, now that that is taken care of who's the one who sent the two of you to observe me?" Mai asked as she glanced over at both Kana and Yun.

"I guess I had a hand in it," Emme replied as Mai's eyes widened. "When I saw the picture of you with the other SPR members I called Uncle Martin and Aunt Luella," Emme began looking at Mai. "I remembered Koujo and Madoka telling Aunt and Uncle that you had some psychic abilities. So when I called Uncle Martin I was able to persuade him that it would be in SPR's great interest to send Kana and Yun to observe you," Emme noted as Mai nodded in understanding.

"I got it. You called Uncle Martin to have Yun and Kana sent to Japan so that Naru couldn't object, am I right?" Mai asked with a smile.

"You're good Mai," Kana and Yun stated in unison.

_'I wish someone would tell Naru that,'_ Mai thought as Kana gave the young teen a sideways glance.

"Yes that's right. If it had been made known that I was the one who sent Kana and Yun to observe you, Noll wouldn't have allowed it," Emme laughed.

"It appears the only ones to get through to that boy are his parents, Gene, Madoka, and Lin," Kana joked as Emme sighed sadly.

"Yes well, Noll's in a league of his own," Yun stated coldly as Emme, Mai, and Kana all laughed.

"What about our parents then?" Mai asked changing the topic on hand.

"Our father Richard Davis is a world renowned heart surgeon mainly working out of America and the U.K. ," Emme indicated as Mai smiled happily but changed almost as quickly when she thought of her mother. "Our mother was Yoko Davis. The mansion we're in now belonged to her family until they all died. Then it was giving to mom and after her death or should I say murder the mansion was left to us," Emme sadly replied.

"That's when my adoptive parents Mr. and Mrs. Taniyama took me in," Mai mumbled as Emme nodded wiping her tears.

"I tried to find you in my visions after we found out about mothers murder, but I was unable to find you," Emme sadly remarked.

"Vision's?" Mai asked curiously as she glanced up at Emme from her tea cup in her hands.

"I'm someone who can foretell the future, also known as a seer," Emme replied as Mai's eyes widened in surprise. "That's how I was able to find you earlier at the airport," Emme added.

"Does that mean you already know about my condition?" Mai asked worriedly as Kana and Yun jerked their heads in Emme's direction.

"Yes," Emme bluntly answered but before any other words could come out Kana and Yun interrupted.

"Do you know how to save Mai?" Kana and Yun asked in unison.

"Sadly no, I tried to see the outcome of this situation but all I get is darkness," Emme sighed sadly. "If I had known this was going to happen I wouldn't have told Kana and Yun about your ability," Emme noted looking into Mai's eyes.

"Emme it's not your fault, even if you had seen what was going to happen in your vision I still would have done it," Mai announced without hesitation.

"Even if you had known it would cost you your life," Yun hissed as Mai nodded in response.

"We can't do anything about it now; all we can do is find a way to cure Mai. Getting upset about what should've or could've happened isn't high on my priority right now," Kana stated as Yun sighed in defeat.

"Kana has a point. Anyone have any ideas?" Yun wondered.

_'Of course I have a point,'_ Kana thought with a laugh.

"We could take Mai to see a friend of Father's in America," Emme blurted out as all eyes fixated on her mouths gapping wide open. "Dr. Egan is one of the few doctors in the world that understands the happenings that occur inside a psychic's body," Emme informed as Yun, Kana and Mai closed their mouths.

"This Doc guy might be able to cure if not at least help alleviate Mai's pain, correct?" Yun asked as Emme nodded.

"That's correct," Emme replied as she looked over at Mai whose head was now lowered blocking her eyes from the others in the room. "Mai what do you think?" Emme wondered.

"I don't see why not," Mai replied with a slight smile.

"Then it's settled we leave for America in two days," Emme concluded glancing back at the two silent men sitting by the windows who in return nodded back at Emme. "Mai let me introduce you to Devon and Jonny. They are two of our Families bodyguards," Emme stated as Mai, Devon, and Jonny bowed to each other.

Both Devon and Jonny are well built men in their mid 40's. Devon being the taller of the two with Blue eyes and dirty brown hair cut short. Jonny standing just a few inches shorter than Devon, his long dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and his emerald colored eyes finished off his well buff body.

* * *

**Present time Baltimore, Maryland (America): **

"I can't believe it's been four days since then," Mai sighed as she got into bed finally tired enough to sleep.

Morning soon came and just as quickly left for it was now noon by the time Mai woke up and joined everyone in the library. The group had planned the day before on the flight that they would be visiting Dr Egan later that afternoon.

"Good afternoon Mai," Emme greeted as Kana and Yun smiled at Mai as she entered.

"I'm sorry. I over slept a little," Mai apologized as Emme giggled.

"Don't worry Mai. Jet lag happens to the best of us," Emme reassured taking a sip of her tea as Mai took her seat across from Yun and Kana.

Two hours later the four girls (Kana, Mai, Emme, and Yun) along with Devon and Jonny made their way to downtown Baltimore. Their destination, the University of Maryland Medical Center (UMMC).

TBC...

* * *

**(A/N): The long awaited sequel is finally here. Several key things I need to point out. For starters Dr. Egan is a real name. 2. The University of Maryland Medical center is also a real place 3. BWI airport is also a real place and I don't own the right's to any of these names, just borrowing them for my story. Also the beginning chapters of Price of Time may be a little slow, but trust me it picks up so stick with it. As always Read and Review. Thank You for sticking with me. **


	2. Diagnosis

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

AT: _Thoughts are italicized and font sized smaller._

_Telepathy conversations italicized and font sized smaller._

* * *

Price of Time

2) Diagnosis

**Society for Psychical Research (England):**

"Koujo, have you heard from Yun, Kana, or Mai recently?" Madoka questioned worriedly as she entered the Chinese man's office. "It's been a week and I haven't been able to get a hold of Kana," Madoka added sadly.

"Yun had informed me that she and Kana would be taking Mai on vacation during her school's break," Lin remarked as he turned away from his laptop to glance over at the worried Madoka.

"In that case I guess I'm thinking too much into it. If it were me I wouldn't want to be bothered on my vacation either," Madoka sighed as Lin returned to his work.

"Madoka you worry too much about them," Gene announced as he leaned on Lin's open office door.

"Well in all honesty you can never be too sure," _'especially if it involves Mai' _"I mean Mai does have a tendency to attract unwanted attention," Madoka pointed out as a cough from the doorway caught her attention.

"Madoka, they can take care of themselves," Naru's harsh voice indicated as he now stood in the doorway of Lin's office next to Gene.

"Noll Honestly…" Madoka trailed off realizing it was pointless to argue with the Idiot Scientist. _'In reality Noll you're the one that needs Mai the most,'_ Madoka thought as she left the office.

"Gene don't you have work to do?" Naru questioned icily as he faced his brother.

"Idiot Scientist," Gene retorted in reply before taking his leave.

"Noll their just worried that's all," Lin indicated as he continued to type away on his laptop not giving Naru a second glance.

"What happens to Mai or anyone else for that matter back in Japan is no longer my problem," Naru coldly stated as he left the Chinese man to his work.

'_How long are you going to keep denying the fact that Mai means something to you,'_ Lin wondered to himself as he watched his young charge exit the office.

Shortly after leaving Lin's office Naru returned to his own office. Sitting down at his desk Naru opened one of the drawers revealing a group photo. The photo was of the entire SPR team back in Japan including Mai.

"Mai, please be safe," Naru whispered before an all too familiar bad feeling entered his body.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan: **

"Monk, Ayako over here," Yasuhara cried over the blaring music of the club.

"Yasuhara, why did it have to be a club?" Ayako wondered curiously as she took her seat at the booth Yasuhara had reserved for them.

"You're the one who let him choose where to meet after all," Monk mumbled sitting down next to Ayako. "I don't see why we can't just wait until Mai, Kana, and Yun return from their vacation before gathering like this," Monk huffed crossing his arms in frustration.

"Don't worry about it too much Monk. I'm sure there will be other times in which Mai, Kana, and Yun will be able to attend," John reassured from across the booth with a smile.

"Speaking of gatherings we are still missing Masako," Yasuhara pointed out as he to sat down at the booth.

"Masako said she had to work tonight," Ayako answered as a waitress soon arrived taking their orders.

The four ex SPR irregulars continued to talk while waiting for their meals to arrive. Their conversations mainly revolving around what was happening in their lives since SPR closed down. Ayako informed every one of her many over nighters at the hospital her parents owned. Monk announced that his band was practicing non- stop for their upcoming tour in Japan. John stated that he continued to help Father Toujou at the church/orphanage, and on the side found time to do a few exorcisms.

Yasuhara unlike Mai spent his break from school to study, or help Madoka with research via e-mail. Between each SPR irregular's conversations the group somehow managed to finish their meals. Before the group realized it the time was nearing 10 pm.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and chat I have 1st shift at the hospital tomorrow," Ayako indicated as the four friends stood up from the booth.

"John it's your turn next time to pick a location to meet," Monk stated as the two shook hands to say goodbye.

"When did the girls say they would return?" Yasuhara asked directing his question to the Monk.

"I don't think the girl's specified when exactly. I'm sure Yun and Kana will have Mai back before her school's break is over in a month," Monk replied as he then escorted Ayako out of the club. John and Yasuhara soon fallowed after paying the bill and leaving a tip for their waitress back at the booth.

* * *

**University of Maryland Medical Center (America): **

"Ms. Emmeline it's good to see you," a man's voice greeted them as Emme, Kana, Yun, Mai, Devon, and Jonny entered the hospital.

"It's good to see you as well Dr. Egan," Emme replied to the tall man wearing a white lab coat.

"I take it that this is not a social visit," Dr. Egan inquired as he glanced over at the three ladies and 2 gentlemen standing behind Emme.

"No it's not," Emme indicated as she ushered Dr. Egan to a private room. Dr. Egan nodded in understanding as the rather large group took their seats in the private room.

"Emmeline, does your father know you're here?" Dr. Egan questioned as he poured everyone a glass of water.

"No," Emme quickly replied. "I would like to keep it a secret as long as possible," Emme added as Dr. Egan nodded in understanding.

"In that case what brings you here?" Dr. Egan wondered.

"It's not what but who," Emme replied as all eyes turned to Mai.

"This young lady…" Dr. Egan hesitated as he realized how much Mai and Emme look alike. "Kathryn," Dr. Egan gasped in shock as Mai glanced over at Emme confused.

"This is Mai Taniyama," Emme introduced causing one of Dr. Egan's eyebrows to rise. "Kathryn was adopted after mom's murder," Emme added as Dr. Egan ran a hand through his hair. "Mai has several different psychic abilities," Emme paused as Dr. Egan pulled out a notepad and began to write. "One of her new found abilities was recently used, and it left her with some rather painful side effects," Emme concluded as Dr. Egan paused in his writing to glance over at Mai.

"The pain is where?" Dr Egan questioned as Mai raised a hand to her chest. "I see," Dr. Egan commented. "Have you been experiencing fatigue, more than usual?" Dr. Egan wondered as Mai nodded lowering her head so that her bangs covered her vision.

"Doc, do you know what's wrong with Mai?" Yun asked as the room went silent.

"I'm not sure. I would like to run some tests before I diagnose her," Dr. Egan indicated as Emme smiled.

"Then you've decided to help?" Emme cheerfully asked.

"Yes, but Mai will have to remain in the hospital for a couple of days," Dr. Egan stated as he glanced over at Mai.

"That's not a problem," Mai assured with a bright smile. With the decision now made for Mai to stay in the hospital Kana and Yun accompanied Mai to another room so she could get registered. Meanwhile Emme, Devon, Jonny, and Dr. Egan remained in the private room.

"Dr. Egan you know how important it is to keep Mai's identity a secret from everyone right?" Emme wondered as Dr. Egan sighed sadly.

"Emmeline I know very well how important it is. Kathryn… No I mean Mai has been missing for 16 years, and for her to return now as Kathryn it could very well put both your lives in danger," Dr. Egan sadly noted.

"I've already thought of that scenario. Which is why not only will Kana and Yun be staying with Mai, but Devon as well," Emme commented as all three men nodded.

Several hours later Mai found herself back in her private hospital room, which she had gotten after being registered. The sun had already begun to set outside as the surrounding buildings were outlined with a pinkish/orange color.

"Mai I see you've finally returned from yet another test," Devon's voice commented from a chair opposite the bed in the corner of the room.

"Yes," Mai sighed tiredly as she crawled into the hospital bed. "Dev what are you doing here? It's getting late shouldn't you…." Mai began before being interrupted.

"I'm here to keep an eye on you while Kana and Yun are back at the manor packing an overnight bag for you," Devon stated calmly as Mai opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted yet again. "I'm not leaving," Devon concluded as Mai sighed in defeat.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Mai mumbled as Devon glanced up at her from the magazine he was reading.

"Never the less Ms. Emmeline instructed me to watch over you until Kana and Yun return," Devon soothingly announced.

"I don't get why Emme thinks I need someone to watch over me 24/7?" Mai wondered as she looked over at Devon.

"Ms. Emmeline has her reasons, and I assure you that they are not to be taken lightly," Devon stated as Mai nodded before she laid down to sleep.

The next morning came and went in a flash and soon it was noon. The nurse had stopped in several times throughout the morning to check on Mai and to also give her some pain killers. The last time the nurse had entered she left Mai her lunch tray. Shortly after receiving her not so good hospital lunch Mai was joined by Emme, Kana, Yun, and Jonny (Devon stayed overnight). That night Dr. Egan arrived to check on Mai.

"How's the patient doing tonight?" Dr. Egan wondered as he stood at Mai's bed side. Kana and Yun were passed out on the sofa by the window while Devon and Jonny played cards on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Emme sat on the other side of the hospital bed chatting away with Mai as Dr. Egan asked his question.

"I've been better," Mai bluntly answered.

"Have you gotten the test results back yet?" Emme asked hopefully.

"Yes," Dr. Egan announced grabbing the attention of both Devon and Jonny. "Before I begin it would be best to wake the others," Dr. Egan mentioned as Emme glanced over at Kana and Yun's sleeping forms on the sofa. Devon took this opportunity to shake Kana until she woke up.

"Devon, why'd you wake me?" Kana wondered as her eyes fallowed Devon's glance. "Oh," Kana blurted out as she hurried to wake Yun from her sleep.

"What?" Yun hissed nearly biting Kana's head off.

"Look," Kana motioned over towards Mai's bed as Yun shot up from the sofa.

"I see it's not that easy to wake those two," Dr Egan teased trying to break the tension building in the room. "Mai's been diagnosed with 'Mitral Valve Prolapse' also known as MVP. It's a condition that effects one of the heart's valves. MVP is also sometimes inherited, but in Mai's situation that is not the case I fear," Dr. Egan informed as he looked around the room. All eyes that he could see had a hint of worry within them.

"Can it be treated?" Kana asked breaking the silence of the room.

""It's hard to say. We've never come across such a young patient before, nor have the symptoms ever escalated this rapidly before," Dr. Egan stated.

"So this case is rare even in its self," Mai whispered as Dr. Egan nodded.

"It appears the pain is intensifying even with the help of the pain killers," Dr. Egan observed as Mai grasped a hold of her chest. The others watched on unable to help as Mai's newest pain episode died down.

"Doc what's the worst case scenario?" Yun asked as all eyes suddenly landed back on Dr. Egan.

"There are several scenarios the worst being that Mai could die," Dr. Egan mentioned as all the females in the room except for Mai gasped in shock. "Another scenario is that Mai will have to undergo surgery," Dr. Egan added as tears now streamed down Emme, Kana, and Yun's faces.

"Is there anything we can do for Mai in the meantime in regards to the pain?" Emme asked as she chocked back some more tears.

"With the amount of pain Mai's currently in theirs only one way to temporally alleviate it," Dr. Egan paused for a minute allowing the information to sink in. "The only way is to put Mai under a Drug induced coma," Dr. Egan concluded as all eyes except for Mai's widened.

"Dr. Egan I long will I have to remain in a coma?" Mai asked curiously not showing any hint of emotion.

"No more than 6 months any longer and…" Dr. Egan trailed off leaving his statement unfinished as a frown appeared on his face.

"I understand, and I'm willing to take that chance," Mai announced as everyone stayed quiet.

"Very well, I will have a room prepared for you then," Dr. Egan replied before leaving the room.

"Mai don't forget wherever you go, Yun and I will fallow. Even if it means staying by your side in the hospital," Kana commented with a smile as the two hugged.

"With Kana and Yun here I'm relieved. I can return to England without worries and be back just as fast," Emme reassured as the girls all laughed.

"Does that mean you trust us enough on our own that you won't be leaving Devon or Jonny here?" Yun coldly asked.

"Yun I've always trusted the two of you, but if for some reason you or Kana have to leave…" Emme began before Yun interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah we know. Call either Devon or Jonny and they'll come take our place," Yun mimicked Emme's voice as everyone laughed.

Within the hour Mai had been placed under a drug induced coma, while Kana and Yun remained faithfully by her side. After making sure that Mai was somewhat comfortable in her new hospital suite Emme, Devon, and Jonny return to England.

TBC...

* * *

**(A/N): Chapter 2 done wohoo! thanks for all the great reviews for the first chapter I really appricate them. Enough of that another great chapter completed hope you enjoyed this one. Once again thanks for reading and please review. Good or bad doesn't matter. **


	3. Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

AT: _Thoughts are italicized and font sized smaller._

_Telepathy conversations italicized and font sized smaller._

* * *

Price of Time

3) Missing

**University of Maryland Medical Center (America):**

"Kana, has there been any updates yet on Mai's condition?" Yun asked curiously as she entered Mai's hospital room.

"No updates yet, but Dr. Egan did state he wanted to research more on the psychic aspects of Mai's condition," Kana replied to Yun before returning to her laptop.

"This is getting frustrating it's been two months since Mai was placed in a coma, and nothing has been done about her condition yet," Yun mumbled angrily as Kana sighed.

"Yun, it's not fair to Mai if the Doctor's go in to treat her with a blind eye," Kana commented as Yun lowered her head in defeat.

"I know I just wish it wouldn't take so long, I mean she only has four months left before she …" Yun trailed off as she sat down next to Kana.

"Yun its better not to think about it," Kana reassured as she paused her typing to comfort Yun.

* * *

**Matsuzaki Community Hospital, Japan:**

"Hey this is an unexpected visit," Ayako teased as she greeted Monk, John, Masako, and Yasuhara from behind her desk.

"This is a very rare sight indeed," Yasuhara smirked as a gleam of light reflected off his glasses.

Ayako understanding the young university student's train of thought rolled her eyes as she motioned them all to sit.

"I only have fifteen minutes before my shift starts," Ayako blurted out as she hurriedly cleaned off her desk.

"I'll get straight to the point then," Monk stated. "Have you heard from Yun, Kana, or Mai?" Monk bluntly asked as Ayako stiffened in her seat.

"No I haven't," Ayako sadly replied.

"What are those three thinking?" Masako wondered

School started a month ago and Mai hasn't returned yet," John worriedly stated as he folded his hand in his lap.

"I was able to contact the school, and the only information they would give me was that Mai Taniyama had taken a leave of absence," Yasuhara informed.

"I know," Masako cried out catching everyone's attention. "They must have fallowed Naru and the others to England," Masako sadly stated as the young mediums bangs blocked her teary eyes not noticing the death glares she was receiving from Ayako and Monk.

"Has anyone stopped by their house yet?" John wondered breaking the awkward tension of the office.

"Yea," Monk replied hesitantly. "It's almost as if they hadn't planned on returning," Monk added running his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?" Yasuhara questioned as all eyes turned to Monk.

"Just what I said the place is empty, except for some large pieces of furniture," Monk indicated.

"Unless we hear from them, there's really nothing we can do," Masako whispered as Monk, John, and Ayako sighed in defeat before Yasuhara rummaged through his school bag pulling out his laptop.

"I can e-mail Madoka and see if she's heard from Kana," Yasuhara chimed in turning his laptop on.

"Good idea Yasuhara, Madoka and Kana are sisters after all," Ayako commented cheerfully.

"Brilliant Yasuhara, Madoka and Lin are sure to know their siblings whereabouts," Monk announced.

"Yasuhara be discreet," Masako informed as Ayako and Monk stared at the young medium confused.

"Masako has a point. We don't want Madoka freaking out if it turns out that Kana, Yun, and Mai really are missing," John pointed out as Yasuhara nodded in understanding before getting to work on typing the e-mail.

* * *

**Society for Psychical Research (England):**

It was yet another day as Madoka entered her office turning on both her desktop computer and her personnel laptop. Madoka typed in her password for her laptop before removing her blazer and placing it on her office chair, taking a seat shortly afterwards in the same chair.

"What a wonderful surprise," Madoka cheered as she glanced happily at the fact that Yasuhara had sent her an e-mail even though she hadn't asked him for any help recently.

Madoka,

I hope this e-mail finds everyone well. We miss you all terribly including Mai, Yun, and Kana. We're all worried about Mai; she hasn't been to school since break ended. On top of that, no one has been able to get in contact with Yun or Kana. Hopefully the three are there in England with you. Oh I'm sorry Masako told me to be discreet in case you didn't know where the girls were. I must have forgotten. *Grins* But their shouldn't be too much to worry about for they are most likely there with you. Well until next time take care.

Yasuhara

"Koujo," Madoka shouted at the top of her lungs as she stared blankly at the open e-mail she recieved from Yasuhara.

"Madoka what's wrong?" Lin asked worriedly as he ran into Madoka's office a few seconds later.

"Have you heard from Yun recently?" Madoka asked countering Lin's question with her own.

"Yes, I spoke with Yun the other day. Yun and Kana have been busy helping Mai study for her exams. Kana also told me to apologize to you for not calling," Lin replied as Madoka glanced up from her laptop to look at him.

"You need to read this," Madoka stated on edge as she turned her laptop around to face Lin.

Lin began to read the open e-mail but abruptly stopped pulling out his cell phone in the process.

The Chinese man dialed Yun's cell number and Listened to the message that sounded after only one ring. Madoka fallowing Lin's gesture put her office phone on speaker before dialing Kana's number.

"The number you have dialed is no longer in service please hang up and dial again," the automated voice announced as Madoka took her office phone off speaker.

"It's the same message I got with Yun's number," Lin angrily stated as he glanced once again at his cell phone.

"Do you have Mai's cell number?" Madoka asked Lin as he shook his head regretfully.

"Why do you need Mai's cell number?" a curious Gene asked as the young teen stood in the doorway.

"We can't get through to Kana or Yun on their phones," Lin replied calmly as Gene pulled out his cell phone putting it on speaker before dialing Mai's number.

"The number you have dialed is no longer in service please hang up and dial again," the automated voice echoed the room yet again as Gene glanced over at Lin and Madoka.

"That's odd," Gene mentioned as he noticed Madoka's worried expression.

"Madoka everything will be fine, Kana would have called to say otherwise," Lin reassured comforting Madoka as she began to cry.

"Lin what's going on?" Gene asked hurriedly as he finally caught onto Madoka's state of worry.

All Lin could do was point towards Madoka's laptop where an e-mail from Yasuhara remained opened. Gene now curious walked up to the desk looking down at the laptop as he begun to read the open e-mail.

"What the…" Gene trailed off as Madoka picked up her office phone and dialed a number she had known by heart.

"What is it Madoka?" an agitated voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

"Noll, you need to come to my office now," Madoka ordered ending the call before the Idiot Scientist could say otherwise. Madoka, Gene, and Lin waited patiently for ten minutes before Naru entered the office.

"Noll what took you so long?" Madoka snapped as Naru returned an icy glare in her direction.

"I was in the middle of something. Now if you don't mind can we hurry this up I need to get back to work," Naru announced as he crossed his arms.

"You need to read the e-mail Yasuhara sent," Gene stated as he leaned against Madoka's desk right next to the open laptop.

"I don't have time for this Gene," Naru hissed as he turned around making his way to the door.

"Noll," Lin firmly called out causing Naru to stop dead in his tracks.

"This is important," Madoka sadly remarked fresh tear stains apparent on her cheeks as one of Naru's eyebrows lifted.

After rolling his eyes in defeat Naru made his way to the laptop and began reading the very disturbing e-mail. After it was apparent Naru had finished reading the e-mail three different dial tones sounded. Moments later three different automated voices echoed throughout the room with the same message.

_'What the hell does that idiot think she's doing?'_Naru wondered inwardly oblivious to the fact that Lin had been trying to get his attention_. 'There's no way for me to forget Mai and let her live a peaceful life with Gene, if things like this keep happening,' _Naru inwardly kicked himself for not being at Mai's side.

_'Noll your such an idiot, Mai's in love with you not me,'_Gene mentioned to Naru in his mind as Naru's head jerked up to glance at Gene. _'Now it'_s_ to late for you to realize your feelings for her,' _Gene shot back as Lin continued to call out to Naru.

"Noll, Gene," Lin called out as both Gene and Naru's attention was brought back to reality.

"Lin take Gene and start packing we're leaving for Japan on the first flight," Naru ordered as Gene rushed to keep up with the tall Chinese man who was half way out the door before Naru finished his orders.

"Noll what are you going to tell the professor's?" Madoka wondered as she straightened up her desk.

"The truth," Naru bluntly stated as he made for the door. " Madoka don't respond to Yasuhara's e-mail yet. I'll need you to get in touch with him when we arrive," Naru indicated as he paused at the doorway glancing over his shoulder at Madoka.

"I'll purchase the tickets then," Madoka replied as she turned her attention to her desktop computer to book 4 tickets to Japan.

Meanwhile in one of the conference rooms down the hall from Madoka's office an older man sat talking on the phone. The man appeared to be in his mid 40's with brown graying hair and blue eyes.

"Is that so, well thank you for the heads up, Emmeline." The older man remarked as Naru entered the room to catch his father hanging up the phone.

"Father Lin, Madoka, Gene, and I would like permission to return to Japan in search of Yun and Kana," Naru requested as Martin Davis chuckled slightly.

"I have to give her credit Emmeline sure called this one," Martin Davis whispered as Naru rolled his eyes in anger.

"Did Emmeline tell you that Kana and Yun are missing," Naru hissed as Martin Davis turned serious.

"Not in so many words. Your cousin only informed me that you would be returning to Japan either way," Martin calmly stated as Naru crossed his arms. "I'm sure if Emmeline didn't have to return to America she would gladly join you in searching for Kana and Yun," Martin added as Naru's eyebrow lifted in confusion.

"That's odd Emmeline hardly leaves the country," Naru mumbled as Martin nodded in agreement.

"Your cousin has been traveling a lot lately, especially these past 2 months," an older women's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Is that right?" Martin pondered putting his finger to his chin in thought. The older women made her way over to Naru. She appeared to be in her mid 40's as well with shoulder length blonde wavy hair and blue eyes.

"Noll don't hesitate to ask Emmeline for help," Luella Davis mentioned as Naru became stiff as a board. "After all Kana and Yun are her best friends, you never know she might have a vision," Luella added as Naru huffed.

"I highly doubt it mother," Naru blurted out before leaving the room.

"Luella dear, it would appear that Noll still blames himself for Emmeline's kidnapping 7 years ago," Martin whispered as he and Luella soon left the conference room.

"Noll I've got the ticket's the flight leaves in 3 hours," Madoka cried out as she ran down the stairs that lead into the lobby.

"Good, call Lin and tell him to meet you at your apartment in 1 hour," Naru ordered as Madoka was already out the door and on the phone.

* * *

**SPR Offices (Japan):**

The next night found Lin, Madoka, Gene, and Naru standing in the old office space of SPR.

"It's a good thing the landlord didn't rent this space out," Gene indicated as he removed the dust covers from the sofa's.

"I had informed the land lord before we left not to rent out this space," Naru replied coldly before her entered his old office shutting the door firmly behind him.

"I see, Noll had planned all along on returning," Gene grinned as both Lin and Madoka smiled slightly.

"This place is a bit dusty but other than that it remains as we left it," Madoka mumbled as her and Lin headed for the main SPR door.

"You too are leaving but we just got here," Gene pleaded not wanting to be left with cleaning the place by himself.

"We are going to check out Yun, Kana, and Mai's place to see if we can't find any clues," Lin informed as they exited the office closing the door softly behind them.

Two hours later Lin and Madoka returned to SPR only to find the place spotless.

"Well Gene it looks like you've been busy," Madoka joked as Gene rolled his eyes.

"Madoka I need you to e-mail Yasuhara and have him and the others meet here," Naru ordered as he opened his office door. "Also don't let him know why yet. They will undoubtedly find out when they arrive," Naru added as Madoka pulled out her laptop and began to e-mail Yasuhara.

It was a little after midnight when SPR's main door flung open revealing the ex- irregulars of SPR. A mixture of shock and surprise crossed all the irregulars' faces upon seeing the inhabitants of the thought to be vacant office space.

"Why didn't you state in your e-mail you had returned?" Yasuhara questioned as the SPR main door closed behind Masako.

"It wasn't necessary at the time," a familiar narsisstic voice stated as all eyes glanced at Naru.

"Well I see you haven't changed one bit," Ayako pointed out as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Should I have?" Naru asked blankly rewarding him with a sigh from Ayako.

"Now that we're all here what is it that you need from us?" John asked curiously as he joined Ayako on the sofa.

"SPR has been reopened while we are here. I would like to continue working with all of you," Naru informed in his professional tone.

"That's all well and good, but what about the current situation?" Monk asked sadly.

"We are using all the available resources to help us find Kana, Yun, and Mai," Gene commented.

With that said and done all the ex SPR irregulars were welcomed back.

TBC...

* * *

**(A/N) Just to clarify one thing from chapter 2; MVP is a real medical condition it's just been tweaked a little for my story (hehehe). Here it is chapter 3 hope you've enjoyed it. As always thanks for all the wonderful reviews without them this story wouldn't be possible. Please continue to read and review.**


	4. Illusion’s?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

AT: _Thoughts are italicized._

_Telepathy conversations__italicized._

Shiki conversations underlined

**Mai speaking in bold**

* * *

Price of Time

4) Illusion's?

**University of Maryland Medical Center (America):**

"Ms. Emmeline welcome back," Dr. Egan greeted as Emme along with two ever so watchful bodyguards entered the hospital.

"It's good to be back," Emme assured with a smile. "Has there been any change in Mai's condition since I left?" Emme wondered.

"You're so much like your father always straight to the point," Dr. Egan chuckled before turning serious again. "There hasn't been any physical change, but we've been monitoring her brain waves. The results are off the charts," Dr. Egan informed as the four walked the halls to Mai's room.

The four where soon greeted by Kana and Yun as they entered Mai's private hospital suite. Dr. Egan took this time to inform Kana and Yun of the results he had received from monitoring Mai's brain waves. Shortly after debriefing Yun and Kana Dr. Egan left the room.

"Kana could the off the charts results of Mai's brain waves have anything to do with her dreams or maybe she's having an out of body experience?" Yun asked curiously as all eyes turned to Kana.

"Either is possible, but I'm afraid we won't know for sure until Mai wakes up," Kana replied as- a- matter- of- factly as Yun turned her attention to Emme.

"Yun I know what you're thinking and no I haven't had any visions concerning this matter," Emme noted hurriedly waving her hands in front of her defensively.

* * *

**SPR Office (Japan):**

Two days had passed since SPR had reopened for business. Monk, Yasuhara, and Madoka took over for Mai, kana, and Yun in their absence. Lin was off in his office typing away at his computer as always, while Naru and Gene locked themselves away in Naru's office shortly after arriving that morning. The day had only begun but the work load for Monk, Yasuhara, and Madoka began to pile up. By mid morning all three of their desks where covered with old case folders that needed to be sorted and then filed away.

It was around noon when SPR's main door opened revealing Ayako, John, and Masako. What caught Monk, Yasuhara, and Madoka off guard was the image of Mai that appeared and just as quickly vanished as Ayako entered the common area.

"I must be seeing things," Yasuhara concluded as he side glanced over at Monk whose facile expression was much the same as his and Madoka's. The three simultaneously shook the image away thinking of it only as their minds had been playing tricks on them.

"Good afternoon," John cheerfully greeted as he entered the common area. The only small difference to the office now was that two extra desks had been added side by side near the kitchen.

"Same to yea John," Monk blurted out from behind a stack of folder's.

"I see you're actually being of some use in your old age," Ayako teased laughing at the site before her as she took a seat on the sofa.

The two (Monk and Ayako) continued with their bickering as Masako shook her head in disapproval as she watched from her seat on the sofa. John actually missing the squabbling that would plague the SPR offices in the past soon took a seat next to Masako. None of the current occupants of the room noticing a familiar presence that lingered in the air. A female figure leaned angrily on the desk Madoka had taken over since SPR had reopened. A desk which at one point she herself had used when she was the assistant of a certain Narcissist.

**"This is so frustrating. Am I not standing in plain sight? So why isn't anyone acknowledging me?"** Mai cried out load enough to break glass itself if her voice had been audible. **"Oh this is just great,"** Mai hissed as she glanced around the room her eyes landing on the medium sitting on the sofa next to John.

Lin sat in his office down the hall from the common area typing away as usually when he heard a familiar high pitched voice yelling at the top of her lungs through his closed office door.

_'Mai,'_ Lin thought to himself as he paused in his typing to contemplate the reality of Mai actually being back and not missing. _'I must be hearing things. If Mai had returned there would be uproar from Monk for sure,'_ Lin concluded as he returned to his typing.

Back in the common area Mai found herself standing in front of Masako and John as the two continued to hold a conversation, oblivious to the fact that Mai was standing right in front of them.

**"That's weird, even Masako is ignoring me. Me the girl who she considers her love rival**," Mai sighed as she turned on her heels heading for Naru's office door.

"I'm thirsty," Monk whined as Mai stopped her hand inches from knocking on Naru's office door. "Ayako would you be a dear and make some tea?" Monk asked with a grin as Ayako groaned in response but still obliged the Monk in his request.

**"I'll make it,"** Mai announced as she darted past Ayako into the kitchen.

Ayako paused for a minute when she saw the image of Mai rush past her into the kitchen. _'Mai?'_ Ayako thought as she raised one of her eye brows in confusion. John and Masako had also looked up from their conversation to catch a glimpse of what they thought was Mai rushing past Ayako into the kitchen.

_'It can't be,'_ Masako thought as she brought her kimono sleeve to her face blocking any signs of emotion that was making itself known on her face.

"Impossible," John breathed almost in a whisper so no one else could hear him. John and Masako soon returned to their conversation pushing the image of seeing Mai to the back of their minds.

As Ayako entered the kitchen she found no sign of Mai anywhere. _'It must be from lack of sleep, if I'm starting to see things that aren't even here,'_ Ayako thought as she grabbed the tea kettle from the counter and proceeded to make the Monk's tea.

Mai sighed in defeat as she noticed the sad facile expression Ayako had on her face when she entered the kitchen seconds later. Retreating back into the common area Mai once again made her way for Naru's office, her hand again inches from knocking on the closed door as it suddenly opened revealing Gene.

**"Gene,"** Mai whispered cheerfully but like the other's Gene didn't appear to notice the young teen. The older twin seemed to see right through her. **"This is really getting old," **Mai mumbled as she squeezed through the opening into Naru's office before Gene had a chance to close it behind him.

Naru sat at his desk in full work mode as Mai stood across the room with her arms folded watching the workaholic.

"Mai where are you?" Naru whispered letting a hint of worry show on his normally emotionless face.

**"What do you mean where am I? I'm right in front of you, **_**'Idiot Scientist**_**.**_**'**_** "** Mai retorted as Naru stood up from his chair and made his way to his office door passing Mai on the way without even acknowledging her. Mai's eyes fallowed Naru as he walked passed her and opened his office door and exited the room. **"What is wrong with everyone?"** Mai cried out as she sat down on the lone lounge chair in Naru's office. Mai's eyes soon fell upon Naru's full length body mirror that rested across from where she sat as her eyes widened in shock. In the mirror only the stationary objects reflected back. Her own image even though she knew she was sitting right across from the mirror, still wasn't reflecting.

**"Oh My God,"** Mai cried out her emotions somewhere between Fear and shock as she now stood right in front of the mirror with her hand touching it. After a few minutes Mai returned to the lounge chair still in shock. With her head in her hands she didn't realize that Naru and Gene had returned to the office until Naru began to frantically search for something on his desk

"Where is my pen?" Naru asked icily as Gene shrugged his shoulders in response.

**"Honestly Naru,"** Mai sighed forgetting for a moment that she didn't even cast a reflection in the mirror stood and made her way to Naru's desk.

Naru angry at himself for not being able to find his pen made his way over to Gene's desk to steal one of his. As he turned away from his older brothers desk he caught sight of Mai closing a drawer at his desk a laying his pen on top of said desk. Naru stood puzzled for a moment but as soon as he blinked Mai's image was gone. He soon walked over to his desk and sure enough his pen lay right where the image of Mai had placed it.

"Naru are you ok?" Gene asked worriedly as Naru sighed in return.

"The time difference must be getting to me. I could have sworn I saw…" Naru stopped mid sentence as Gene looked on in confusion.

"Saw what, Naru?" Gene wondered as Naru sat down in his chair at his desk.

"Nothing," Naru shoved his thoughts away as he returned to his work.

**"This is going to be a long day,"** Mai commented as she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. After Mai awakened from her dreamless sleep she began to pace back and forth in Naru's office.

**"Normally Naru would scold me for slacking off on my duties, but as It is now he still can't see me,"** Mai sighed as Gene shut down his computer and stood.

"Noll it's getting late and you promised Madoka that you would be on time for dinner," Gene commented as Naru rolled his eyes in return.

Naru, Gene, and Mai (in her transparent form) left Naru's office and made their way through the empty common area.

"Wont Lin be joining us?" Naru asked quizzically.

"Lin's working late tonight. It appears our dear friend isn't so satisfied with Monk's help," Gene chuckled as Naru remained silent. "Don't worry Lin already knows were leaving. He'll lock up before he leaves," Gene assured as he ushered Naru out of the office leaving a shocked Mai behind.

**"Oh my god I almost forgot about Lin,"** Mai gasped putting her hands to her mouth.

Mai watched Gene and Naru walk off into the sunset, from the common area's bay window. After Naru and Gene images faded to the point Mai couldn't make them out anymore, she heard Lin's office door open. Seconds later five different streaks of white lights came barreling down the hallway.

_**'This can't be good. These things must be Lin's shiki,'**_ Mai thought as the five now white orbs floated around her in a circle.

"Who's there?" Lin's voice echoed questioningly down the hallway as Mai began to shiver slightly where she stood. The white orbs at this point seemed to recognize Mai and began to dance all around her.

"Don't be afraid," one of the white orbs reassured as it caressed Mai's arm.

**"You can see me?"** Mai asked worriedly as the white orbs then lined up in a row in front of her.

"Yes we can," another of the presumed shiki announced as the sound of Lin's footsteps moved closer. The five white orbs then bolted from Mai's side and over to the hallway where Lin soon appeared.

**"Lin,"** Mai whispered teary eyed as Lin stood in shock across the room from the younger assistant.

"Mai?" Lin asked hesitantly trying to compose himself in front of the younger assistant.

**"You can see me?"** Mai asked curiously neither moving from where they stood. Unable to speak Lin nodded his head in reply as Mai slumped down to her knees crying.

"What… How… Where?" Lin asked unable to form any kind of complete sentences.

**"To answer your questions Lin, I really don't remember anything. All I know is that I'm here and apparently you're the only one who can see me,"** Mai replied sadly as tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

"Gene and Masako?" Lin wondered as Mai sighed understanding Lin's line of thought.

**"Trust me I tried,"** Mai mumbled as she got to her feet.** "Neither would have so bluntly ignored me if they had seen me,"** Mai reassured as Lin nodded in agreement.

"What are you planning on doing now? And what about Yun and Kana?" Lin asked curiously as the two sat down across from each other on the sofas.

**"I can't remember anything, so I guess I'll start with trying to remember where Kana and Yun are,"** Mai replied as Lin nodded his head.

"What can you remember?" Lin asked softly trying not to frighten the younger assistant anymore.

**"I remember mostly everything up until that night You, Gene, and Madoka left us that night,"** Mai answered just as softly.

"Mai are you sure?" Lin asked. "That happened over two months ago," Lin noted as Mai's eyes widened.

**"I… I can't remember,"** Mai cried out her hands now holding her head in pain.

"I'm sorry Mai. If it hurts that much try not to think about it. I'm sure it will come back to you in time," Lin comforted as he knelt down on the ground in front of her as she brushed away her tears.

**"Until then can we keep this **(referring to Mai being transparent and the only one able to see her being Lin)** a secret?"** Mai asked shyly as she glanced up into Lin's eyes.

"For now," Lin sighed as he stood up. "But if you remember anything you have to promise me in return that you'll come tell me right away," Lin instructed as Mai nodded giving Lin one of her bright smiles in return. "Good, now what are we going to do with you in the meantime?" Lin wondered placing his hand on his chin in thought.

**"I could always stay here. I mean after all I won't be getting in anybody's way,"** Mai pointed out as she glanced down at her transparent self.

"Alright you can stay here, but only if you sleep in Naru's office with the door's all locked," Lin replied with a grin.

**"Why does it have to be Naru's office,"** Mai whined as Lin chuckled slightly.

"Naru's office has warding charms around it. In short it's the safest room in the whole building," Lin informed as Mai sighed in defeat.

**"You remember that I'm transparent right?"** Mai asked jokingly as Lin remained unmoved by her question. "**Ok, ok I get it Naru's sofa here I come,"** Mai mumbled softly.

Lin and Mai soon said their goodbyes for the night as both went their separate ways. Mai headed for the sofa in Naru's office while Lin locked the Main SPR door after exiting. The next morning Lin arrived back at SPR before everyone else like he normally would.

**"Good Morning Lin,"** Mai greeted as she exited Naru's office.

"Good Morning to you as well Mai. Did you sleep well?" Lin asked removing his coat as Mai giggled.

**"Lin I don't think I could sleep even if I tried. It's a little weird being alone in the office at night without anyone else around,"** Mai remarked as she entered the kitchen.

"It would seem that you're still capable of holding solid objects even though your body is transparent," Lin indicated as he watched Mai make tea.

**"Yes it appears that way,"** Mai sadly replied handing Lin a fresh made cup of tea.

"Mai I'm going to leave one of my shiki with you, that way we can at least communicate with each other," Lin blurted out as Mai turned curiously to look up at the Chinese man.

**"How is that going to help any?"** Mai wondered as Lin sighed placing his hand on his forehead.

"Mai, would you rather have the others think I'm going crazy talking myself?" Lin asked as Mai's mouth formed a perfect O shape. "I can communicate telepathically to my shiki. That's why with one of my shiki with you at all times I'll still be able to communicate with you, even if the others are in the room," Lin informed as Mai nodded in understanding.

**"Alright,"** Mai commented as she took a sip of her tea. **"Wait a minute won't Masako and Gene be able to see the shiki?"** Mai asked hurriedly.

"Only when the situation calls for it. Otherwise you and I are the only ones who can see them," Lin announced as Mai yet again nodded in understanding. With that Lin and Mai left the kitchen and returned to the common area as the SPR main door opened revealing Naru, Gene, and Madoka.

"Lin I didn't know you could make tea," Gene teased the tall Chinese man as Madoka entered the kitchen.

**"Oh no,"** Mai whispered glancing up at the tall Chinese man standing next to her as Lin inwardly kicked himself.

Madoka soon returned with three tea cups. The cups filled with the same tea Mai had only finished making minutes ago. The three took sips from their cups as their eyes widened simultaneously.

"This is…," Gene began

"Mai's tea," Naru finished Gene's sentence as Madoka agreed with the twins before all three looked towards Lin.

"Lin did you make this tea?" Madoka asked curiously as Lin glared back.

"Who else could have made it," Lin snapped before retreating down the hall to his office, with Mai only a few steps behind.

Before entering Lin's office Mai glanced back down the hallway at the three still shocked members of SPR standing in the common area. Tilting her head slightly and sighing just outside Lin's office Mai took this moment to glance one last time down the hallway into the common area before retreating into Lin's office herself. At the last moment Gene looked up and saw Mai inches from entering Lin's office, but just before she did Gene noticed tears streaming down her face.

"It must have been an illusion," Gene whispered low enough that neither Naru nor Madoka could hear.

TBC....

* * *

**(A/N): Yeah chapter 4 is done woohoo. HEHEHEHE! this has got to be the longest chapter yet for 'Price of Time'. I wanted to keep the containts of this chapter together, that's why it's so long. Oh well I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if I kinda left it hanging at any point. I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Just remember to keep reading and reviewing.**


	5. Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

AT: _Thoughts are italicized._

_Telepathy conversations__italicized._

Shiki conversations underlined

**Mai speaking in bold**

* * *

Price of Time

5) Remembering

**Davis Mansion (England):**

"Richard my dear brother, I'm so glad you could make it," Martin Davis greeted his older brother. The older Davis brother (Richard) was tall with gray hair and brown eyes.

"It's good to see you, Martin," Richard chimed in giving his younger adopted brother a hug.

"Richie," a women's voice echoed through the entryway of the mansion as Luella Davis made her appearance beside her husband Martin.

"It's been awhile since anyone has called me that," Richard stated as Luella smiled widely before pulling her brother- in- law and husband down the hallway.

Martin and Richard soon found themselves alone in Martin's study after Luella had nearly dragged them into the room and left them. A few minutes later Martin sat at his desk while Richard remained standing by the window overlooking the gardens.

"Rich," Martin began calling his older brother by one of his many nicknames he had given him. "The reason I asked you over was because of Emmeline," Martin finished successfully grabbing Richards attention away from the window.

"Is Emme alright?" Richard asked worriedly as he walked towards Martin's desk.

"Yes," Martin reassured his brother. "I'm just worried she's been acting unlike herself lately," Martin informed as Richard sighed heavily.

"How so?" Richard wondered as he sat down in one of the chairs placed in front of the desk.

"Well for starters Emmeline usually doesn't like to travel," Martin began as Richard remained silent. "For the last several months she's been traveling back and forth to America. She even informed me that Noll, Gene, Lin, and Madoka would return to Japan in search of Kana, Yun and Mai; Noll's young assistant," Martin paused a moment as Richard began to speak.

"That's very odd indeed," Richard stated as he put his hand to his chin in thought. "I wonder…" Richard paused a moment when he caught site of a picture on top of Martin's desk. The picture was of the whole SPR team in Japan; which consisted of Naru, Gene, Lin, Madoka, Yasuhara, Masako, Ayako, Monk, John, Mai, Yun, and Kana. Richard's hand slowly grabbed the picture of the desk for closer inspection. _'Kathryn,'_ Richard thought as a lone tear escaped his eye.

"Rich, is everything alright?" Martin wondered as he watched his brother's facile expressions change from sadness to joy.

"This girl Mai is without a doubt Kathryn," Richard whispered as Martin's eyes widened in shock jerking his head to yet another picture atop his desk. This picture was of his older brother's family before his late sister- in- law death, and the disappearance of his youngest daughter Kathryn. In the picture Richard sat next to his wife Yoko and on either of their laps sat Emmeline and Kathryn.

"Could it be that Emmeline had figured out that Mai is indeed Kathryn?" Martin wondered as Richard slowly placed the picture of SPR back on the desk.

"What other reason would Emme have for insisting you send Kana and Yun to Japan," Richard commented sadly. "My only questioned is why would Emmeline keep this from me?" Richard wondered with a sigh.

"Kathryn or should I say Mai as the case maybe. Is undoubtably in a lot of danger if her true identity is ever found out," Martin informed as Richard placed his hand on his forehead in frustration.

"If that is the case than it's up to Emmeline, Devon, and Jonny to keep Mai safe," Richard remarked as Martin nodded in agreement. "I just hope that where ever Mai, Yun, and Kana are that Emmeline, Devon, and Jonny are with them," Richard concluded as he grabbed his family photo of the desk and closed his eyes in prayer.

* * *

**SPR Office (Japan): **

**"What a day,"** Mai yawned as she fell down onto the sofa Lin had in his office.

"Ms. Taniyama Lin's coming back and he's not alone," the shiki Lin had left with Mai announced as Mai jumped to her feet and hurried to straighten up Lin's office.

**"A little more warning next time would be nice,"**Mai mumbled under her breathe as Lin and Madoka entered the office. Lin looked over at Mai and shrugged his shoulders slightly before Madoka caught on.

"I'm sorry about the mess Madoka," Lin stated as he shot Mai a quick glance.

"I'll give you more warning next time Ms. Taniyama," The shiki announced apologetically as they both noticed the semi cold glare Lin was sending Mai's way.

"No worries Koujo. We've all been busy lately," Madoka reassured as she began to clean Lin's office.

"Madoka you said you wanted to talk," Lin reminded her as Mai took this as her que to leave.

While Lin and Madoka talked Mai made her way into the common area of SPR. Naru and Gene had locked themselves away in their shared office while Yasuhara and Monk sat at their desks.

"I can't believe it's been two months now since Naru and the other's returned," Monk remarked as he sighed sadly. "Where could those girls have gone? It's been four months since we've seen them last," Monk added questioningly.

"It's hard on us all Monk," Yasuhara pointed out as Mai sat down on one of the sofa's near the window.

"The fact that were still at square one after 2 months of knowing the girls had gone missing frustrates me," Monk snapped slamming his fist on his desk causing Mai to jump slightly off the sofa.

**"Their all so worried about us. I just wish I could remember something… anything,"** Mai sighed as she held back the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Ms. Taniyama, master Lin is waiting," the shiki informed as Madoka entered the common area returning to her desk that was once Mai's.

Mai sighed and looked out the window of the common area before standing and returning to Lin's office.

"Mai, is everything ok?" Lin asked after his shiki reassured him that no one was near his office.

"Not really," Mai replied sadly as she slumped down on the sofa in the corner of Lin's office.

"Care to share?" Lin asked hopefully as he turned in his chair to face Mai.

"I'm trying to remember what happened, but everything's just so blurry," Mai replied with a sigh.

"That's probable due to the fact you've been away from your body so long," one of Lin's shiki announced as Lin nodded his head in agreement.

"Mai can you still remember the events that happened before SPR closed down?" Lin asked curiously.

**"Vaguely,"** Mai replied as Lin grabbed his laptop and positioned himself on the floor in front of the sofa his back leaning up against said sofa.

_**'Why do I get the feeling I'm about to be interrogated?'**_ Mai wondered inwardly as she rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It would help if you relay to me the events that occurred from when you first meet Kana and Yun till SPR's closing. There might be something that we've over looked," Lin stated as he opened a new screen on his laptop and waited for Mai to begin. "And don't leave any details out," Lin added with a smirk as Mai huffed in annoyance.

Mai then began to recall in detail the events that led up to her meeting with Kana and Yun for the first time. Lin had paused in his typing when he remembered the way Mai had acted at the office during that time.

_'I knew it. Mai was definitely acting funny while in the office during that time,'_ Lin thought as Mai continued to recall the events that happened while she was in Kyoto. Mai paused briefly after Lin stopped in his typing upon hearing her recall the events that lead to her new powers being unlocked and her part in Gene's revival.

_'Naru's not going to like that one bit. This taboo thing on the other hand might actually be worth looking into,'_Lin thought to himself. "Mai can you tell me more about this taboo?" Lin asked emotionlessly as Mai rolled her eyes.

_**'Man he took that better than I thought,'**_ Mai noted to herself before responding to Lin's question. **"Weren't you the one that wanted everything in detail first?"** Mai mumbled questioningly as Lin chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sorry. Please continue," Lin apologized as Mai returned to her memories.

Mai told Lin in even more detail of the tattoo she had received, and how it appeared to her that every time she used her powers, the feathers would fall off. Mai also informed Lin that the pain in her chest would intensify with the loss of each feather.

_'This is definitely not sounding good for Mai. If my calculations are right after Mai returns to her body this time, she'll only have one feather left,'_ Lin thought to himself.

Mai continued to recall the events that lead up to the day before Lin, Naru, Gene, and Madoka returned to England. Mai even told Lin about how she confessed to Naru and how he had thrown it back at her saying that it was Gene she loved and not him. After Mai had informed Lin on that one little detail she continued with the remaining events that she could remember.

_'That idiot, everyone in their right mind could see it was him and not Gene that Mai was in love with. Poor Mai, going through all this pain, and then having her heart literally torn apart by that idiot Scientist,'_ Lin hissed inwardly as Mai looked on in confusion at the different facile expressions he was making.

**"I'm sorry Lin. I know I should have said something sooner,"** Mai apologized as tears ran down her cheeks. **"I… I guess I just got scared thinking how Naru would react, you know,"** Mai added as she brushed away her tears.

"Mai what's done is done, nothing can change that," Lin replied softly almost comfortingly. "I now understand why you would want to keep this a secret from the others. It's in your nature after all, thinking of others before yourself," Lin stated with a slight smile. "Granted when we do find you, I can assure you that you won't hear the end of it for awhile," Lin added in a more serious tone.

_'**That's if I'm still alive,'**_ Mai thought sadly to herself. **"I know,"** Mai replied with one of her bright smiles not letting her sadden state show.

"I'm just glad I know now so I can work on finding a cure," Lin announced before one of his shiki alerted them of company coming. Lin stood grabbing his laptop and returning to his desk before his office door opened to reveal Gene.

"Lin, Noll stated we have a possible client coming soon," Gene informed as Lin nodded in understanding as Gene left returning to the common area down the hall.

**"Work-a-holic Narcissist,"** Mai mumbled as she got to her feet.

"Something's will never change," Lin commented with a smirk. "Shall we?" Lin asked softly as he held open his office door motioning to Mai to join them in the interview.

**"Yes,"**Mai replied as Lin and a transparent Mai joined Naru, Gene, Yasuhara, and Monk in the common area. Madoka had entered the kitchen shortly before hand to get tea ready for when the possible clients come.

Moments later the main office door to SPR opened to reveal two high school student's one male the other female. The male student was tall with bleached white messy shoulder length hair. The female student stood several inches shorter than her classmate with her dark brown hair pulled back off her face. Both students had dark brown eyes.

"Welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. How may we help you today?" Yasuhara asked professionally

"I called earlier about a possible haunting at my parent's restaurant," the male student announced. "Are you Kazuya Shibuya?" the male asked as Yasuhara grinned slightly the light reflecting off his glasses.

"No I'm not, but this young gentleman over here is," Yasuhara indicated as he walked over and stood behind a seated Naru.

"He's so young," the male student gasped as Monk and Yasuhara turned slightly to hide their laughter.

**"This happens just about every time,"**Mai sighed as she stood between Monk and Yasuhara who had finished their laughing and returned to their guests.

"Could your honor us with a name or do you just go by 'hey you'?" Naru asked icily as Madoka entered the room with tea.

"Noll where are your manners," Madoka snapped as she set the tea on the table and motioned to the two teens to have a seat. "I do apologize for his rudeness, but we are at a disadvantage here," Madoka calmy stated with a smile.

"Yes about that I'm sorry. My name is Hiroshi Endo but you can just call me Hiro, and this is my sister Yori Endo," Hiro introduced as Madoka took this time to introduce everyone else in the room (excluding Mai remember no one but Lin can see her).

"Mr. Endo…" Naru begun but was interrupted.

"Please call me Hiro it will get confusing later on. My father has the same name as I," Hiro stated as Naru glared coldly at the teen for interrupting.

"Hiro what brings you and your sister here to SPR?" Gene asked continuing the interview not waiting for Naru to speak for they all knew it wasn't a good idea to interrupt the boss while he talked.

"My parents are the owners of Nichi-Bei-Kai (Japanese style restaurant/ bar) on the outskirts of the city. Business had always been good until recently," Hiro started as Yori grabbed a hold of the sleeve to his uniform.

Naru caught site of Yori's actions and made note to come back to it later.

"Had?" Yasuhara questioned curiously waiting for the high school teen to continue.

"Several of my father's employees have reported seeing ghosts throughout the two story building. A few of which have also heard banging noises along with some tapping noises. I myself haven't heard or seen anything out of the ordinary," Hiro informed as Yori continued to hold onto her brothers sleeve.

"Have you heard or seen anything Ms. Endo?" Naru asked in a professional but cold manner.

**"Naru what are you thinking? The poor girls obviously scared, Idiot,"** Mai yelled forgetting for a moment that none of them could hear her but Lin who just sighed heavily.

With that said Yori glanced up from her view of the floor and looked straight at Mai who was now standing between Naru and Lin's seated forms. Yori continued to watch Mai's transparent form lean up against the sofa where Lin was working. Glancing up at the unresponsive female Lin noticed that the girl's eyes were glued on Mai's transparent form.

_'This isn't good. Mai needs to return to my office and fast,'_Lin thought as his shiki caught on.

"Ms. Taniyama, Lin says that you need to return to his office now," the shiki informed quickly as Mai glanced up and for a brief moment Mai's and Yori's eyes met.

_**'Umm… This is bad,'**_Mai thought as she hurried down the hallway towards Lin's office. As Mai retreated down the hallway Yori's eyes remained locked on the fleeing teens transparent form. No one noticing the school girls eyes changing color from brown to pitch black back to brown.

"I'm sorry I should have informed you earlier that my sister was deaf," Hiro apologized as Yori's attention returned to the group before her.

"There is no need to apologize but we would like to know her response non the less," Gene replied as Hiro nodded in understanding before turning slightly to his sister.

The two siblings' began to make hand gestures and signals (also known as sign language) to one another before Hiro returned his gaze to the members of SPR.

"Yori has stated that she hasn't seen anything," Hiro informed as Naru put his hand to his chin in thought.

_'I have a feeling we're not getting the whole story here,'_Naru thought to himself as Gene gave his twin a quick glance.

_'Noll now is not the time. If there's more to the story than that will find out in time,'_Gene stated interrupting his brother's thoughts as Naru sighed giving into his brother reasoning.

"Good now that that's settled," Madoka chimed in. "Hiro we are going to need three rooms. One to use as our base of operation and the other two for personal use," Madoka concluded as the rest of SPR was left speechless by Madoka's sudden assessment.

"Of course, I'll have my father see to it once we return," Hiro replied. "I'll leave the address with you then. What time should I tell my father…" Hiro started to ask but was cut short by Naru's response.

"Tomorrow before noon," Naru coldly stated before shooting Madoka one of his icy glares.

"Well we best be on our way then," Hiro stated as he and Yori exited the offices through SPR's main door.

"This could get interesting," Monk commented as Lin grabbed his laptop and returned to his office without a word.

Naru soon after the sibling's departure began to bark out orders to everyone. Instructing Madoka and Monk to contact John, Ayako, and Masako. Yasuhara was put to work on getting background information on the family as well as the building itself.

Mean while Lin had just returned to his office to find Mai pacing back and forth across the room.

"Mai," Lin called in hopes to stop the teen from wearing out the floor.

**"Yori… sh… she could see me,"** Mai hesitated several times as realization sunk in.

"That appears to be the case yes," Lin replied as Mai flopped down on the sofa worriedly.

**"Is it a good idea for me to go along then?"** Mai asked curiously as Lin sat down at his desk.

"Ms. Endo didn't appear to be scared so it shouldn't be too much of a problem," Lin reassured as Mai smiled slightly. "Never the less it would be a good idea to stay out of trouble while on this case," Lin added as Mai huffed.

_**'He just had to add that last part in,'**_ Mai thought. **"Well I'll have one of your shiki with me at all times so I should be fine,"** Mai reassured with a smile as Lin grinned slightly before returning his attention to his laptop that now lay open on his desk.

For the remainder of the day Lin and Mai stayed inside Lin's office working while the others finished filing paperwork in the common area. After all the other's had left for the day Lin and Mai got to work organizing the equipment needed for their new case. With Mai's help Lin's work was cut in half, the two finished in record time. After all was said and down Lin left for the night leaving Mai alone with one of his shiki.

"Ms. Taniyama are you ok? Do I need to call for Master Lin?" the shiki wondered as Mai grabbed a hold of Naru's desk with one hand while her other hand grabbed a hold of her chest.

_**'What's happening to me?'**_ Mai cried inwardly as the pain in her chest stopped. **"I'm fine. There's no need to bother Lin at this time of night,"** Mai lied as she glanced at the clock on the wall as it showed the time to be four in the morning.

The next morning came in a flash and soon Mai found herself leaning against the side of the SPR van deep in thought as she tried to piece together her blurred memories. Lin loaded the equipment needed into the back of the van with the help of Yasuhara, Monk, and Gene.

"Hey there Ayako what took you so long?" Monk asked as Ayako, John, and Masako appeared before them. Before Ayako could ever open her mouth to reply Naru spoke.

"Your late let's go," Naru ordered coldly as he got into the passenger side of the van waiting for Lin to close up the back.

Lin glanced over at Mai who took the hint that Lin wanted her to sit in the back since Naru had already closed all the other doors to the van. Once Mai was in the back of the van Lin closed the trunk and with in no time the two vehicles headed out to the location of their newest case.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: chapter 5 done. Key point I need to address Nichi-Bei-Kai is the name of a real restaurant yet again I don't own the right's to it just using the name cause I couldn't think of anything else. I'm not to sure if everyone grasped the family history of Emmeline, Gene, Naru, and Mai, so i'll explain it as best i can. Emmeline and Mai are sisters their parents are Richard and Yoko Davis. Naru and Gene are obviously brothers their adopted parents are Martin and Luella Davis. Martin Davis is Richard Davis' younger adopted brother. So that makes Emmeline, Mai, Gene, and Naru cousin's by law, but between the two sets of cousins their is no blood relation what so ever. Hopefully this clears up any questions you all may have on that topic. I would like to thank everyone yet again for reading and reviewing my stories. Your reviews are what keep me writing so keep um coming. Till next time enjoy! :)**


	6. Surroundings

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

AT: _Thoughts are italicized._

_Telepathy conversations__italicized._

Shiki conversations underlined

**Mai speaking in bold**

* * *

Price of Time

6) Surroundings

The two vehicles soon arrived in front of their client's restaurant Nichi-Bei-Kai. Naru was quick on his feet as he and Gene greeted Hiro at the entrance to his family's restaurant. Masako, John, and Ayako fallowed shortly after, while Lin and Monk began to unload the equipment from the van. Madoka and Yasuhara had been dropped off at the library to do what they did best; research. Mai's transparent form stood just outside the restaurant as she waited for Monk and Lin to unload the rest of the equipment.

**"I'm fine Lin,"** Mai reassured as she noticed the worried expression on the tall Chinese man's face as they entered the restaurant.

Half of the first floor to the restaurant was dedicated to the bar, while on the other side were several large tables with flat grill top style surfaces. Also on the first floor was a kitchen and 7 other rooms mainly used for storage or office space. The second floor with its vaulted ceilings and loft area housed the majority of the dining area. Filled to the max with booths lining the walls; and tables placed in the center area's. While up in the loft, the area appeared to be a private dining area for parties and such.

After finishing the tour Hiro took the SPR members to one of the 7 back rooms on the first floor, which they would be using as their base.

"Masako take Ayako with you on your walkthrough," Naru ordered an hour later after they finished setting up the equipment in the base. "John and Monk get the measurements and temperatures for both floors," Naru concluded as Masako, Ayako, John, and Monk gathered their things needed before leaving the base.

"Lin," Gene called as the tall Chinese man joined the twins by the door to the base.

"We will start with Hiro and his sister Yori," Naru stated as Gene left the base in search of the two siblings.

Moments later Gene returned to the base with Hiro and Yori right behind him. After motioning for the two siblings to sit, Gene joined Naru and Lin on the sofa opposite the two. Mai watched from the back corner of the room as the five others in the room got comfortable.

"Hiro, Yori we have a few more questions we would like to ask," Gene stated as Hiro conveyed the message to Yori via sign language. After a few short minutes the two agreed with a nod in Gene's direction.

"Around what time of day would you say is the most active?" Naru questioned as Hiro took a moment to think.

"It would have to be at night," Hiro informed as he turned to Yori as the two had a conversation in sign language again before Yori nodded her head in agreement with Hiro.

**"Why is it always at night?"** Mai mumbled under her breathe in the background as Lin paused in his typing to observe Yori as the young girl shot a glance in Mai's direction. **"Maybe it's not a good time for me to be in here,"** Mai whispered as Lin stood blocking Yori's vision of Mai.

"Tea anyone?" Lin asked saving himself from the confused glanced he received from standing so suddenly. With several nods Lin exited the base with Mai in front of him as the two made their way into the kitchen.

"Master Lin, Ms. Endo has a very strong aura surrounding her," one of Lin's shiki informed as Mai began to make tea.

"Good or bad?" Lin asked softly so not to alarm anyone who might be listening (Mai to be exact).

"Bad I'm afraid," the shiki announced as Lin sighed catching Mai's attention.

"Mai, it may have been a bad idea to let you come here after all," Lin whispered worriedly as Mai just smiled before returning to the whistling kettle in front of her.

**"I'm here now, so there's really not much we can do about it," **Mai remarked as she poured the tea into the awaiting cups.

"Your right," Lin replied optimistically as Mai placed the tea cups on a tray before Lin grabbed onto said tray to carry it back to base.

"I wonder if Masako or Gene have sensed anything yet?" Mai wondered out loud as Lin was about to open the base door only to have it flung open revealing John and a very pale Masako.

"Masako?" Lin glanced down at the young medium curiously. "John what happened?" Lin asked a few seconds later with a hint of worry.

"I'm not sure. After we all returned to base we were introduced to Hiro and Yori, next thing I know Masako was on her knees and very pale," John informed as Lin nodded.

"I'm alright now. It may have only been for a few seconds or even a minute but the presence was still very strong," Masako announced as John ushered the young medium down the hall.

**"Masako,"** Mai whispered sadly looking up at Lin who shook his head slightly not realizing Masako had stop until John's voice caught his attention.

"Is everything alright Masako?" John asked hurriedly as Masako turned quickly to look back down the hallway towards Lin.

"I thought… I could hear… Mai's voice just now," Masako stated hesitantly. "It was a whisper, a sad tone in her voice as she called my name," Masako added as Mai stiffened. "I must be hearing things," Masako concluded as she shook her head and allowed John to escort her outside.

"She heard," Lin mumbled briefly in shock.

"I think it might have something to do with the strong aura surrounding that Endo girl," one of Lin's shiki announced.

**"Seriously?"** Mai cried in shock. **"If that's the case then maybe the others can hear me to,"** Mai cheered as Lin rolled his eyes at the sudden mood change of the young girl beside him.

"Be on your guard Mai," Lin informed as Mai sighed heavily. "We're not sure of anything yet," Lin added as Mai lowered her head to look at the ground.

**"You just had to go and kill the mood, didn't you?"** Mai huffed as Lin let a small smile grace his lips before he reopened the door to the base motioning to Mai to remain in the hall.

"We will need to interview everyone else that has seen or heard anything," Gene requested as Hiro nodded.

"Of course, we have contact info for everyone in my father's office," Hiro indicated as the two siblings stood taking their leave. The two siblings ignored Lin as they passed him on their way out of the base and into the hallway where Lin noticed Yori stop and glance over at Mai.

_'She's spotted Mai, this can't be good,'_ Lin thought putting the tray down on the coffee table as he watched Yori smile evilly at Mai before turning to fallow her brother down the hall.

Moments after the siblings left John and Masako returned with Yasuhara and Madoka.

"Masako are you feeling better?" Ayako asked her doctoral instincts kicking in as the young medium nodded in response before taking a seat.

"Back so soon?" Monk asked looking up at Yasuhara and Madoka, as Lin made for the base door that remained opened.

"Master Lin wants us to return to the base," the shiki informed Mai who stood wide eyed in the middle of the hallway ever since seeing Yori glance at her so evilly. Pulling herself together she entered the base as Lin closed the door quietly behind her. Seconds after Lin returned to his lap top everyone quieted down so Madoka and Yasuhara could talk.

"For starters we checked into the family history, nothing out of the ordinary there. The grounds on the other hand…" Madoka trailed off as Yasuhara picked up with his half of the research.

"The surround area at one point in time was classified as 'spiritual ground'," Yasuhara paused as he flipped through the papers in his hand. "Legend has it that at the beginning of time there was a war on these lands. To be more precise a war between good and evil; Demons vs. Monk/Miko. The Monk's and Miko'ss that rallied together to defeat the demons, were also said to have sealed the demons to the grounds here as well," Yasuhara indicated as Monk's and Ayako's eyes widened in surprise. "There are several different versions to that story this one in particular just happened to be the most popular," Yasuhara added flipping through another stack of papers in his hands.

"In the 1900's another family lived in the building, the Ikeda family. At that time the building was being used as a butcher shop. They all eventually moved away or died of natural causes," Yasuhara paused for a moment to let everything sink in. "Next we have the Kubo family who then in turn made this building their home in early 1940. By the end of the 1940's, the entire family had been killed execution style. No one had been charged in the murders, it had originally been said that the family committed suicide," Yasuhara continued as Mai clung to her transparent self willing herself not to faint. Masako wasn't fairing well either at this point she too was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"How could they have been killed if at the time it was considered suicide?" John asked obviously shaken by what he had just learned.

"Ah yes hear it is," Yasuhara chimed in as he removed a file from the stack of papers. "An official investigation into the family's death had taken place by the request of a distant relative. It was then that the officer's classified it as an execution and not suicide," Yasuhara remarked as John nodded in understanding. "Which brings us to the current family that now resides here, the Endo family. They've been here since the mid 1950's spanning over several generations. It was around the late 1990's that the family decided to turn this building into a restaurant/ bar," Yasuhara concluded as the room remained silent.

"That's all the info we have for you at this time," Madoka stated as she handed Naru the papers she and Yasuhara had collected.

"Very well," Naru commented obviously troubled by the lack of information givin in reference to the case at hand. With that Yasuhara and Madoka took their leave in hopes to find out more information as the two headed back to the library.

By late afternoon Gene, Naru, Lin, and a transparent Mai were left in the base to watch over the monitors. John and Monk were out getting temperatures while Ayako and Masako did another walk through. After everyone had returned from their odd jobs Hiro and Yori once again stepped into the base room.

"Excuse us," Hiro announced as all members of SPR turned to the base door to find Hiro and Yori standing just inside the room. "We took the liberty of having dinner prepared for everyone in the dining hall up stairs," Hiro stated taking his leave fallowed soon after by Yori who had once again made eye contact with Mai before she herself left the room.

"Ms. Taniyama?" the shiki left with Mai wondered as Mai bent over her hands wrapped painfully around her waist. Lin had remained silently watching Mai as she regained her composer minutes later.

**"I'm ok,"** Mai lied as she brought a smile to her face in order to reassure the Chinese man all was well. _**'The memories keep flashing in my head, trying to piece themselves back together and in the process bringing the pain with them. I can't let Lin know this, he has enough to worry about while on a case,'**_ Mai thought inwardly as she soon realized that Lin and herself were the only ones left in the room.

"Mai?" Lin questioned as he noticed Mai begin to fade in an out.

**"Lin everything's fine,"** Mai reassured as her form became clearer but still transparent.

"Do you remember anything?" Lin wondered as Mai sat down on the sofa.

**"Everything's still blurry, but it's slowly coming back to me. It shouldn't be much longer,"** Mai replied hopefully as Lin nodded in understanding.

_'She'll tell me once everything's not so much of a blur anymore,'_ Lin thought inwardly as the base door opened once again to reveal the remaining SPR members returning from dinner.

"Lin you should take a break and get something to eat," Ayako announced as she sat down on the sofa.

Without a word Lin and Mai exited the base to the second floor where the food remained spread out across several tables. Lin quickly ate as Mai watched. Once satisfied that he had enough food in him the two returned to the base. Once again the door opened before Lin had the chance to get his hand on the door knob. In the open door way stood Hiro and his sister Yori. The young girl rolled her eyes as she was lead out of the room by her brother but as she passed Mai the young school girl stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yori?" Hiro asked curiously as he noticed her eyes turn pitch black while she glared at the empty space in front of her before she began to talk.

"You've finally come. That means you have accepted your fate," an evil voice stated as it escaped through the young school girls mouth causing the member's of SPR to look up in shock. Hiro soon ushered his sister out of the room before Naru or any other of the SPR members could say otherwise. Mai stood unmoved as her eyes showed fear in their widened state. Lin who stood only a few feet away from Mai watched as her body began to fade in an out for the second time that day.

"Master Lin," the shiki (the one Lin had placed with Mai) cried out hurriedly.

_'There is nothing I can do. Mai I'm sorry,'_ Lin spoke inwardly to his shiki as he gave Mai an apologetic glance.

"Master Lin says he's sorry Ms. Taniyama," the shiki informed as Mai opened her mouth fallowed by her placing her hands on her throat realizing she could no longer speak. In return Mai smiled brightly and nodded towards Lin.

"Who's finally come?" Monk wondered running his hands through his hair breaking the silence of the room with his words. Lin watched Mai as her transparent form completely faded without a trace.

"Ms. Taniyama… she's gone," Lin shiki all hesitated in unison before breaking the news to their master who lowered his head overwhelmingly.

"Lin is their a problem?" Naru asked calmly as Lin raised his head his eyes meeting Naru's cold stare head on.

"Accepted their fate?" Lin mumbled curiously almost questioningly before he took his seat in front of the monitors.

"What could that have meant?" Ayako pondered as the room was once again thrown into silence as everyone appeared to be deep in their own thoughts.

**TBC . . .**

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 6 done yea. It's a little shorter than the others and im sorry about that. It's hard when you know how you want the plot to go but when it comes to the fillers I just draw a blank and it takes me a while to figure things out. As always thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far. I really appreciate it. With that said don't forget to enjoy and review. :)**


	7. Possessed

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

AT: _Thoughts are italicized._

_Telepathy conversations__italicized._

* * *

Price of Time

7) Possessed

**Limbo:**

"It hurts," Mai cried out in pain from her crouched position in the darkness. "What's happening?" Mai wondered as her memories began to flash before her eyes. Letting out a gasp as Mai recalled all her memories in full from the time SPR closed till now in the darkness.

"It is now time for you to finally accept your fate," an evil voice sounded from the darkness.

"Which fate would that be?" Mai asked harshly with narrowed eyes as she lifted her head to glance at the darkness surrounding her.

"Death," The voice echoed as Mai fell to the ground with a thud.

* * *

**University of Maryland Medical Center (America): **

_"I guess it would be too much to ask for a normal life,"_ Mai thought to herself before she could fully register the pain she was in from having something shoved down her throat. The beeping noise in the back ground sped up as hurried voices echoed in the distance.

"Mai can you hear me?" Kana's voice cried as Mai's eyes shot open almost instantly upon hearing Kana's words.

"Thank god you're alright Mai. Hold on the nurse is going to remove the breathing tube," Yun stated placing a comforting hand on the now hysterical teen.

Moments after the breathing tube was removed Mai took a big gasp of air filling her lungs before exhaling. Few minutes later Mai's breathing returned to normal as she took in her surrounding finding Yun and Kana on either side of her bed. Mai's gaze soon fell onto the lone black feather that rested on the covers over the teen's lap.

_'There goes the second to last feather,'_ Mai sighed sadly as yet another one of her pain episodes started and within seconds ended.

Kana soon took out her cell phone as she walked towards the hallway as Dr. Egan entered Mai's room through the open door, unknown to Kana the unspoken thoughts of her young charge as she dialed Emmeline's number.

"Emmeline, Mai's finally awake hurry and get back to the hospital," Kana informed as she left a voice message on the girls cell phone.

"Doc how is Mai?" Yun asked worriedly as Kana re-entered the room joining Yun at the edge of Mai's hospital bed.

"I'm afraid Ms. Taniyama's condition remains the same if not worse," Dr. Egan informed as Kana and Yun looked down at Mai's pale complexion with shock.

"How did she wake up then? I don't remember anyone giving the nurses permission to bring her out of her coma," Kana asked angrily as she returned her gaze to Dr. Egan.

"Something or maybe even someone could have dragged Mai out of her coma," Dr. Egan stated as a matter - of - factly as Kana slouched down on the nearest chair with her hands over her mouth in fear. "The three of us know very well that Mai is a psychic, and with those powers comes unknown possibilities," Dr. Egan announced as Kana and Yun nodded in understanding

_'There talking as if I'm not even in the room or awake for that matter,'_ Mai sighed inwardly as Kana met her gaze.

"Sorry Mai," Kana apologized as Yun and Dr. Egan turned their attention to Mai as the young teen opened her mouth but no words escaped.

"Doc what's wrong with Mai now?" Yun asked inquisitively as Mai placed her hands around her throat.

"It appears that Mai has lost her voice," Dr. Egan stated as he moved closer to Mai to examine her mouth and throat area's more closely.

"Mai can't talk," Kana cried out in shock as Yun remained silent eyes wide with worry.

_'Look on the bright side, at least I can still communicate with you,' _Mai thought as she gave Kana a reassuring smile.

"Damn it Mai that's not the same," Kana hissed under her breath as Yun glanced back and forth between Mai and Kana.

"Kana you can still communicate with Mai," Yun gasped in surprise as Kana half smiled in response.

"Just think of it like this Yun. At least now you can crack down on Mai's bad habits as much as you want without any objections," Kana stated waving her hand in the air as if trying to make a point.

_'Hey now,'_ Mai cried inwardly giving Kana a death glare in the process as Yun, Kana, and Dr. Egan noticed said death glare before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Where you able to contact Ms. Emmeline on her cell phone?" Dr. Egan asked curiously as he became serious pulling Yun and Kana from their laughter.

"I was only able to leave a message, hopefully she checks her voicemail and comes soon," Kana replied as Dr. Egan took his leave minutes later.

"Mai, how did you manage to wake up from your coma?" Kana asked curiously as she sat on the edge of Mai's hospital bed.

"It was a drug induced coma, so you shouldn't even be awake right now," Yun pointed out as the two girls watched Mai for an answer.

_'I was forced back,'_ Mai inwardly stated as Kana's eyes widened.

"Who or what could have been strong enough to force you awake from a drug induced coma?" Kana wondered out loud so Yun could join in the conversation.

_'I'm not sure, but I know it was most definitely someone,'_ Mai replied inwardly to Kana with a sigh. _'The voice told me that it was time for me to accept my fate,'_ Mai added to Kana.

"Was it a male or female voice that informed you it was time to accept your fate?" Kana asked placing her hand to her chin.

_'Both,'_ Mai replied as Kana sideways glanced in Yun's direction.

"Both, hmm," Kana commented as she looked to be deep in thought before Yun spoke bringing Kana back to the conversation at hand.

"While in your coma did you have a dream or were you having one of your out of body experiences?" Yun asked as the two girls watched Mai intently.

_'I suppose you could call it an out of body experience of sorts,'_ Mai stated in her mind as Kana scrunched her brow in confusion.

"What do you mean an out of body experience of sorts?" Kana questioned as Yun joined in on Kana's confusion.

_'Well normally when I have an out of body experience I can appear to anyone and everyone of my choosing,'_ Mai stated to Kana as she nodded for Mai to continue. _'This time only one could see me no matter how hard I tried to get Gene and Masako to see, Lin was the only one that could,'_ Mai commented as Kana's eyes widened in shock.

"Masako and Gene couldn't see you but Lin could? Did I get that right?" Kana asked as Mai nodded in response.

"Masako's in England?" Yun blurted out questioningly as she turned to face Mai.

_'No she's in Japan along with Naru, Gene, Lin, Madoka and the rest of SPR,' _Mai informed as Kana read her thoughts.

"There… There all back in Japan," Kana gasped at the realization that her sister was probably back in Japan looking for them and that would be the only reason they would have to return to Japan.

"I guess our covers blown. I told you Kana that it wasn't a good idea to shut off the cell phones," Yun mumbled directing her comment at Kana.

"Our cover would have been blown sooner or later especially with Mai not being back in time for school," Kana calmly remarked putting her hand to her forehead to ease the oncoming headache. "No doubt the SPR irregulars had a part to play in Noll's return to Japan," Kana added less than amused.

_'That would appear to be the case,'_ Mai indicated as Kana quickly returned her gaze to Mai with a sigh.

"How long have they known we've been 'gone'?" Yun wondered putting emphasis on the word gone as Mai closed her eyes to answer.

_'Two months,'_ Mai confirmed.

"Two months," Kana cried out as Yun silently waited for Kana to compose herself. "So let me get this straight," Kana began. "Lin's the only one that could see you out of everyone there. Does that mean you've told him about your situation?" Kana asked curiously.

_'Lin knows that I was the one who revived Gene. He also knows about the taboo and the tattoo the ghostly he/she figure gave me to unlock my powers. I also told him how Naru rejected me, but other than that no. I really couldn't remember much after SPR closed down it was like someone was keeping me from remembering,' _Mai commented inwardly.

"So Lin has no idea how far the 'curse' taboo has progressed or even where we are right now," Kana mumbled placing her hand to her chin in thought once again.

"Do you think Lin will tell the other's now that you're gone again?" Kana wondered as Mai shook her head.

_'Lin promised me he wouldn't say anything unless he knew all the facts,'_ Mai replied inwardly.

"Man is Noll going to be pissed when he finds out," Yun stiffened a laugh at that thought. "Wait a minute doesn't Gene know of this as well?" Yun questioned becoming serious once again.

_'Gene only knows that I'm the one that revived him, he doesn't know any more than that,'_ Mai reassured as Yun grinned.

"Noll's definitely going to flip," Kana sighed as Mai suddenly began to shake uncontrollably.

"Mai," Yun and Kana cried in unison as beeping sounds came from several different machine's that were hooked up to Mai alerting the nurses of trouble. Seconds later several nurses and doctor's (including Dr. Egan) rushed into the room.

"Doc what's happening?" Yun cried out as she stood back with Kana as the two watched the nurses and two doctor's work on Mai.

"We're losing her," one of the nurses shouted as Yun and Kana stiffened their movement.

"We need to get her into surgery now," the doctor on call announced as the nurses began to prep Mai for Surgery.

"Kana, Yun. Mai's heart rate is dropping and fast we need to get her into surgery to repair the MVP (Mitral Valve Prolapse)," Dr. Egan informed calmly as Yun and Kana nodded in agreement before Mai was rushed into the operation room. "I suggest you notify Ms. Emmeline immediately," Dr. Egan added as he left fallowing Mai and the ante rage of nurses into the operation room.

"Where could they possibly be?" Kana hissed as she left yet another message on Emme's cell phone.

"You would think after 20 minutes of none stop calling and leaving messages they would get the hint that something may be wrong," Yun mumbled angrily as the door to Mai's hospital room burst open revealing Emme, Devon, and Jonny.

"What happened?" Emme asked worriedly gasping for air before leaning against the door.

Kana took this time to explain everything in detail from the moment the nurses removed Mai's breathing tube up until Mai was rushed into surgery. During this time several hours had passed and the group Kana, Yun, Emme, Devon, and Jonny were now waiting in the waiting room for any information on the surgery. Meanwhile inside the operation room the surgery was well underway but far from being finished.

"Doctor she's losing too much blood," the nurse announced as the doctor performing the actual surgery ordered said nurse to start a blood transfusion.

"Her heart rates dropping to fast we're going to lose her at this rate," another member of the surgical staff stated as Dr. Egan continued to assist the surgical team in trying to keep Mai alive.

* * *

**SPR on location (Japan): **

Several hours later found everyone seated inside the base waiting for Naru to hand out his orders. Naru stood from his seat with several papers in hand when an evil laugh echoed throughout the building. On instinct all of the SPR members jumped to their feet as they continued to listen to the evil laugh.

"It's too late," the evil voice announced as Yori now stood in the doorway eyes pitch black and across her face lay an evil grin.

"What do you mean it's too late?" Naru snapped as Lin's eyes widened in shock as the young girl now stood surrounded by a dark purple glow that engulfed her whole body.

_'Mai,'_ Lin thought as he was soon pulled from his thoughts by the speaking of the evil voice coming from Yori herself.

"Her time in this world is near it's end," the evil voice laughed as Yori's body fell to the ground with a thud leaving a dark purple mass behind where the young school girl once stood. The evil laughing continued until the dark purple mass was gone from site.

"What's with all the beating around the bush talk?" Monk wondered as Masako made her way to Yori's limp body.

"Masako be careful," John warned as Masako reached her destination at the side of the young school girl.

"It's alright whatever was possessing the girl is gone for now," Masako reassured as Gene nodded in agreement.

"Wait a minute," Ayako cried out. "Does this mean that Yori had been possessed this whole time?" Ayako asked confused as Masako and Gene glanced at one another.

"That is a possibility," Naru chimed in calmly as the other member's remained silent waiting for Naru to explain.

"Like the last case it's not always an easy task to sense spirits, or even know if one possesses a human," Lin responded speaking for Naru who was obviously deep in thought.

"So that means that whatever had been possessing Ms. Endo is still around and that we need to get rid of it as soon as possible. Before it has the chance to possess someone else," John stated as Lin returned to his typing as Hiro was now kneeling down by his sister's limp body.

"Precisely," Gene replied as the group watched Hiro lift his sister up bridal style before placing her down on the sofa in the center of the room.

"Mr. Endo I believe an explanation is needed," Monk hissed as Naru sat down opposite silently observing Hiro and his still unconscious sister.

"Yes," Mr. Endo began as the rest of SPR took their seat patiently waiting for Hiro to continue. "I'm sorry that I lied to everyone here," Hiro apologized as he soon sat down on the sofa placing Yori's head in his lap while running his hand through her hair.

"How about you start with telling us the truth this time, Mr. Endo," Naru's harsh tone reaching the teenagers ears as the boy trembled slightly.

"For the record what I said about this place being haunted wasn't a lie," Hiro paused as several of the SPR members snickered in response. "The thing about me or my sister not hearing or seeing anything was indeed a lie," Hiro stated lowering his head in shame. "The first sign that something wasn't right here was when Yori suddenly became deaf. All her life up until a few months ago Yori was able to hear just fine, it had been easy for us to adapt to the sudden change because our mother is also deaf. That's how we know how to do sign language," Hiro added as Gene nodded in understanding before John interrupted.

"Did you have any idea that your sister had been possessed?" John wondered curiously as Naru kept his eyes on the siblings.

"We only figured it out several days before coming to SPR for help," Hiro replied apologetically.

"You didn't think that that sort of knowledge would be vital to our investigation," Ayako hissed as Hiro stiffened slightly.

"I know and I'm sorry for that, but it's not like I didn't want to tell you at first," Hiro replied sadly looking down at his sister.

"So why didn't you?" Monk asked calmly.

"I was told to keep quiet otherwise…" Hiro began but was interrupted by Masako.

"How did you find out Yori was being possessed?" Masako asked curiously as Naru made a mental note to come back to Hiro's previous statement.

"At first we thought that Yori had been in some sort of accident, but when there were no signs of trauma it got us thinking. It was days later after she lost her voice that we noticed Yori begin to space out forgetting things, if you will. We would ask her what she was doing on several occasions but she would just look around in shock as if she didn't remember how she got where she was in the first place," Hiro paused to catch his breath before continuing. "That's also when we started to notice her eyes change color. Normally Yori has brown eyes but on some occasions they would appear to be pitch black. That even in itself got me thinking. Then that voice you heard several times today coming from my sister is what sent me over the edge, and that's when I knew something had to be done," Hiro added as all eyes except for Lin's turned to Naru.

"Who was the one who told you to keep quiet?" Naru asked coldly as Hiro sighed sadly.

"I guess it was the one possessing my sister. It stated that if I had told anyone of its presence that it would kill the girl," Hiro replied as shock expressions appeared on some of the faces of the SPR members. "I assumed that the girl the demon was referring to was my sister," Hiro added as Naru's and Gene's eyes widened at hearing the word demon. Lin also had paused in his typing to face the young teenager.

"Demon?" Lin sharply asked as Hiro nodded.

"At least that's what the thing that possessed my sister said it was. It also told me that it would take more than the likes of everyone physically here to get rid of it," Hiro replied as Lin raised an eye brow at the mention of physically before returning to his laptop.

"Physically?" Ayako asked puzzled.

"I haven't sensed any other presence's here," Masako stated before gasping with her kimono sleeve over her mouth and eyes widening at realizing whose presence she had felt on numerous occasions not only on this case but back at the SPR offices.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: Today For my birthday I've decided to give instead of recieve. So hear you have it chapter 7. I know that alot of you were upset because the last chapter was on the short end and I'm sorry. hopefully this chapter makes up for it in the long run. A warning in advance since i decided to put this chapter up earlier than expected it might take me awhile to put chapter 8 up. That's only due to the fact that I've only gotten a paragraph wirtin so far. So bare with me and I promise you the next chapter is going to be longer. Until then enjoy and as always please review.** **Thank You!! **


	8. Demonic Curse

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

AT: _Thoughts are italicized._

_Telepathy conversations__italicized._

Shiki conversations underlined

* * *

Price of Time

8) Demonic Curse

"Mai," Masako whispered just low enough so no one else in the room could hear her.

"Masako are you alright? Your paler than normal," Ayako asked worriedly as the young medium looked around the room at her co-workers.

"I had sensed another presence here," Masako began putting her kimono sleeve to her face covering her mouth in the process. "It was faint and I know for a fact that I've felt this vary same presence several times before," Masako announced as everyone watched the young medium in shock except Gene and Lin who had lowered their heads knowingly.

"Gene, Lin?" Monk asked as Gene and Lin met his eyes with their own saddened ones.

"Who's presence, Masako? Naru snapped as Masako stepped back in fear before responding.

"Mai's," Masako blurted out as Monk, John, and Ayako to gasp in shock while Gene and Lin sighed while Naru slammed his fist down on the coffee table.

"What the hell is Mai's spirit doing here?" Naru hissed trying to control himself in the process.

"I don't sense Mai's spirit anymore," Masako reassured as Naru grunted.

"Mai's not dead is she?" Ayako cried worriedly.

"No she's not dead, as far as I can tell at least," Masako confirmed mumbling the last part. "She was having an out of body experience," Masako added as all the members of SPR (except Lin, Yasuhara, and Madoka) widened their eyes simultaneously at the realization that they too have sensed Mai's presence within the last two months.

* * *

**Limbo:**

"I've been waiting here for your return," an evil voice sounded through the darkness.

"What do you want?" Mai retorted as she stood.

"I thought it was at least somewhat obvious by now what I wanted," the evil voice sighed coldly.

"Me dead," Mai mumbled. "I get that part. What I don't get is why you possessed Yori Endo, and for the matter what I also don't get is why you helped me in Kyoto," Mai asked angrily.

"So you've finally put two and two together," The evil voice chuckled as the ghostly figure appeared in front of Mai surrounded by a purple mass. "So what now?" the evil voice wondered teasingly.

"For starters why don't you tell me who or what you really are, and then you can answer my previous questions," Mai remarked as she watched the figure before her.

"Your so called co-workers have undoubtedly figured everything out already," the evil voice reassured. "Well that's if they're as good as you say they are," the evil voice laughed as Mai rolled her eyes in a less than amused way.

"Then why don't you enlighten me. Seeing as that I'm not with them at present," Mai shot back angrily.

"Indeed you're not," the evil voice stated. "I'm what you would call a demon. Not some low life Spirit or Ghost," the demon informed as a -matter -of- factly. "And as for your prior questions," the demon paused briefly as if he was thinking on how to respond to her previous questioning. "I possessed the Endo girl mainly to lure SPR and you to the restaurant. As for supposedly helping you in Kyoto," the demon once again paused this time taking in Mai's reaction.

"What do you mean supposedly?" Mai asked curiously as she met the demons stare head on.

"What I mean is there really wasn't any need for me to have had to "unlocked" your powers," the demon simply stated gesturing with his fingers the quotation marks over the word unlocked.

"You mean my powers were never locked to begin with," Mai whispered in shock.

"Bingo," the demon chimed in with an evil grin plastered across his face.

"So what of the tattoo I have, and the whole breaking of the taboo thing?" Mai asked curiously with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh that, well the tattoo was a means for me to place a 'death curse' on you, and the whole breaking the taboo thing was just merrily a fluke an old wives tell, if you will," the demon announced rather bluntly as Mai's eyes widened in shock.

"Surely I haven't been the only one who has tried to capture your soul," The demon sarcastically remarked. "But I can assure you I will be the last," The demon concluded.

_'That's not news to me. The lord said the same thing to me on our last case,'_ Mai thought with a sigh. "That's true you haven't been the only one to try," Mai reassured. "But why would you need to lure us to the restaurant?" Mai questioned slipping into interrogation mode. _'Naru sure has rubbed off on me if I'm asking this kind of question to a demon,'_ Mai remarked inwardly as a small smile graced her lips.

"I don't see the harm in telling you that, considering it will be your final resting place once I'm done with you," the demon remarked. "The ground in which the restaurant was built on is considered to be 'Spiritual ground' or 'Holy ground' which ever name suits your taste," the demon stated waving his hand in the air. "My remains along with several hundred other demons' find that ground to be their eternal resting place," The demon hissed.

"In other words you need to kill me on said grounds in order for the seal trapping your remains there to be broken. In the process the curse you placed upon me in return will revive you," Mai concluded as the demon grinned before Mai was thrown from the darkness.

* * *

**University of Maryland Medical Center (America):**

"You would think after seven hours of sitting and waiting, someone would walk through those doors and give us some kind of information on how the surgeries going," Yun snapped as she paced back and forth making hand gestures towards the waiting room door.

"Yun calm down," Kana stated trying to ease the tension in the room.

"How can you be so calm, when Mai's in their fighting for her life?" Yun hissed pointing her finger in the direction of the operation room.

"I believe in Mai," Kana replied as Yun sighed heavily before taking her seat across from Kana and Emme.

Moments later Yun's prayers were answered as the waiting room door opened revealing a very tired looking Dr. Egan.

"Doc," Yun cried out as Emme, Kana, Devon, and Jonny jerked their heads towards the waiting room door. Within seconds Yun, Kana, and Emme found themselves standing directly in front of Dr. Egan.

"Careful now," Dr. Egan stated putting his hands out defensively towards the three young ladies. "Ms. Taniyama apparently has a very strong will to live," Dr. Egan announced as he begun to remove his surgical gown.

"What a relief," Emme whispered as she took her seat along with the other's giving Dr. Egan a chance to relax.

"Ms. Taniyama's not out of the woods yet," Dr. Egan indicated as he was met with five different sets of confused looking eyes.

"I thought..." Yun began but was interrupted.

"We have fixed the MVP (Mitral Valve Prolapse), but It appears to not have been the true cause of Ms. Taniyama's sickness," Dr. Egan informed as everyone in the room fell silent. "What every it is that caused Ms. Taniyama to become sick is still present," Dr. Egan added as Yun, Kana, and Emme gasped in fear.

"In other words the MVP had been pre-existing condition," Kana whispered as Dr. Egan nodded confirming Kana's statement.

"That only leave us to wonder if a curse had indeed been placed on Mai," Emme mumbled.

"We know for a fact that Mai revived Gene," Yun spoke as all eyes turned to the young onmyoji.

"That even in itself can be a curse," Kana commented as the other's appeared to be deep in thought.

"Wait a minute," Yun blurted out. "The tattoo on Mai's chest, that could've been a result of the curse," Yun pointed out as a light bulb flickered on in both Kana and Yun's minds.

"It's not possible for spirits or ghosts to place a curse of this magnitude on someone," Kana stated.

"Unless Mai was mistaken, and this thing we are dealing with is actually a demon," Yun concluded.

"I hate to say this and sound so much like Noll in the process, but it is a possibility," Emme indicated as both Kana and Yun sweat dropped.

"If this is indeed a curse placed on Mai by a demon I suggest we get some help," Devon spoke for the first time since arriving back at the hospital as all eyes turned to the older male bodyguard.

"He speaks," Yun teased rewarding her with a cold stare form Devon.

"No Devon's right. Besides SPR the only other people we could ask would be…" Kana trailed off leaving Emme to Finish.

"The Professor's," Emme concluded as everyone sighed heavily.

"Ms. Emmeline would you like me to forward Mai's file to the Professor?" Dr. Egan asked curiously.

"Mi lady if you get the Professor's involved it could blow Mai's cover," Jonny remarked speaking for the first time.

"I'm very well aware of that fact, Thank you Jonny," Emme commented sincerely.

"We need to believe in SPR and Mai," Devon stated. "Lin is already somewhat aware of Mai's condition. Am I right?" Devon asked glancing over at Kana who nodded in response.

"That's true, but what good will Koujo be if he doesn't know exactly what's going on with Mai," Yun groaned.

"We'll just have to…" Emme paused as yet another doctor entered the waiting room.

"Ms. Taniyama is awake now and wishs to see everyone in the ICU (Intensive Care Unit)," the doctor announced as Kana, Yun, Emme, Devon, and Jonny fallowed the doctor to Mai's new room.

The group soon found themselves walking into Mai's hospital room in the ICU, where they found the young high school senior sitting upright in bed eating.

"Mai," Emme, Yun, and Kana cried out in unison before running to the young girl's bedside, leaving Devon and Jonny to stand silently against the wall across form Mai's hospital bed.

"Mai, can you still not talk?" Emme wondered as Mai made no attempt to stop the oncoming group hug.

Mai responded to her sister's question with a death glare directed at no one in particular. Said death glare could have only been topped by none other than a certain Idiot Scientist's glare.

"How are you feeling?" Yun asked as the girls all sat down on the edge of Mai's hospital bed on either side of the young school girl.

_'Just peachy,'_ Mai joked as Kana narrowed her eyes angrily at her young charge.

"You're not peachy and you know it. So stop joking around," Kana half yelled causing the other's to glance over at Mai.

_'Ok, ok I give up,'_ Mai reassured as she waved her hands defensively. _'I feel awful if you must know, but that doesn't begin to describe how angry I am at the moment. That damn demon made a critical mistake messing with me,'_ Mai hissed inwardly as Kana's eyes widened.

"So it is a demon," Kana blurted out as Yun and Emme continued to watch Mai.

_'The damn demon decided it wanted to place a death curse on me,'_ Mai informed as Kana sighed.

"So then it's a death curse," Kana mumbled as Yun rolled her eyes.

"The death curse seems to be very popular as of late," Yun commented as everyone except for Emme, Devon, and Jonny recalled their last case with SPR at the Lakeside Mansion.

_'This demon's after the same damn thing the Lord's spirit was after. My soul, or to be more specific my ability to revive someone or something as the case maybe,'_ Mai thought.

"This scenario's getting pretty old real quick," Kana commented.

_'Yea think,'_ Mai mumbled inwardly as Kana half smiled.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I can't wait for the chance to kick some demon butt." Yun announced as everyone laughed except Mai who just smiled brightly in response.

"Don't worry Yun I'm sure you'll have your chance," Emme stated placing a hand on Yun's shoulder as Dr. Egan entered Mai's room.

"Well good news Ms. Taniyama, you'll be able to leave the hospital at the end of the week," Dr. Egan informed as everyone else smiled.

_'Wait for it,'_ Mai thought as the long awaited pause ended.

"But…" Dr. Egan paused waiting for Mai to pay attention.

_'And there you have it the long awaited **but**,'_ Mai sighed as she returned her attention back to Dr. Egan.

"As I was saying, at the first sign of complications you must return to the nearest hospital," Dr. Egan indicated as Mai and the other's also at a loss for words nodded in response.

* * *

**SPR on Location (Japan):**

The base had remained surprisingly quiet for several hours after receiving information about the demon from Hiro; who left with a still unconscious Yori shortly their after. The only sound that would echo through the base would be the sound of Lin's fingers typing away at his laptop. Everyone else was seated in the base including Madoka and Yasuhara who returned shortly after Hiro's departure from the base. With everyone in the base the atmosphere of the room thickened until John spoke breaking the silence.

"Since this once was or should I say still is spiritual ground wouldn't it be simple to just purify the building itself?" John wondered as all eyes except Lin's landed on the priest.

"I don't think it will be as simple as that," Monk replied with a sigh.

"We could just purify the building but that won't get rid of the demon," Naru stated calmly.

"It would be easier for us if we knew why the demon was still here," Gene remarked as Yasuhara pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"That's easy," Yasuhara announced rewarding the University student with glares from around the room. "I've stated before that legend about good vs. evil/ demon vs. Monk and Miko. The demon is obviously stuck here," Yasuhara remarked as a number of the SPR members nodded in understanding.

"That doesn't answer the question as to why the demon possessed Ms. Endo nor does it answer the demon's sudden outburst," Naru retorted returning to work mode.

_'It does answer both questions if you add Mai into the equation,'_ Lin thought pausing a moment in his typing before turning in his chair to face the other's.

"Ms. Endo being possessed could easily be answered by the demon wanting us (as in SPR) to get involved," Ayako chimed in.

"But wouldn't the demon want to get rid of us in fear we would purify it?" John wondered as Masako was the next to put her two cents in.

"The demon lured us here by possessing Ms. Endo in hopes that we would break the seal trapping it here," Masako replied with her kimono sleeve to her mouth.

"The damn demon led us into a trap," Monk hissed as Naru narrowed his eyes in anger.

Meanwhile in another part of the restaurant the demon grinned evilly.

"I think it's time for a little fun with the human's wouldn't you say," the demon laughed as several purple colored will- o- whips surround the demon.

Back at the base the SPR members were once again deep in thought until this time Lin broke the silence.

"Mai," Lin blurted out as all eyes were now on the tall Chinese man. "Mai's the key," Lin concluded as Naru glared at his assistant.

"Koujo do you know something?" Madoka asked as Lin turned his head to face Madoka and sighed sadly before nodding.

"Lin," Naru shouted. "Tell us everything now," Naru ordered.

_'Mai I'm sorry,'_ Lin thought. "Alright…" Lin began before his Shiki alerted him of the upcoming danger. Just as Lin was about to inform the others of said danger the light's began to flicker on and off, fallowed shortly their after by banging noises.

"It seems the demon's not the only one here anymore," Ayako mumbled before Naru had the chance to shout out his orders to them.

"Monk, Ayako, and Masako get ready. Yasuhara and Madoka you two stay here and watch over the monitors and the base. John you will remain in the base as well in case they need assistance. Gene, Lin let's go," Naru ordered as the three groups parted ways.

* * *

**University of Maryland Medical Center (America): **

**Mai's Dream:**

_'Now this is a place I haven't been to in awhile,'_ Mai thought to herself as she made her way around the will- o- whips of her dream world.

"Monk, Ayako, and Masako get ready. Yasuhara and Madoka you two stay here and watch over the base John you will remain in the base as well in case they need assistance. Gene, Lin lets go," Mai heard Naru order as she made her way through the transparent walls of the restaurant in her dream world.

"Their all in terrible danger, You must go to them my child," a women's pleading voice rang out as Mai could see several purple will- o- whips preparing to attack her friends.

_'This can't be good. I have to warn them somehow, but what of the voice I heard? It sounded so…'_ Mai was interrupted from her thoughts by and evil laugh as her surroundings changed leaving her standing in the middle of the darkness.

"It's already too late human. Your friends are surely outnumbered," the evil voice announced as Mai narrowed her eyes at the now visible demon in front of her.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Mai smirked as the demon grunted.

"You put way to much trust in them, or is it the boss that you have faith in?" the demon wondered teasingly as Mai remained silent. "Either way more and more spirits will appear since I was able to open the demon gate," the demon laughed as Mai's eyes widened in shock. "And without anyone there to guard its points, it will soon become very interesting indeed," the demon added.

"Why you…" Mai began but was cut off yet again.

"Now, now human you shouldn't lose your temper so easily," the demon informed.

"And why is that?" Mai asked through gritted teeth as she glared at the demon.

"Well because your life's on the line that's why," the demon stated.

"Huh?" Mai raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well since I was the one to place the curse on you I can also remove it at will," the demon commented. "So why don't we make a little deal shall we?" the demon asked as Mai crossed her arms and waited for the demon to explain.

"Let's say if your friends all die during the battle I'll spare you life," the demon stated as Mai fought the urge to kick the demon right then and their. "If they somehow manage to survive you die," the demon concluded.

Mai soon heard a women's voice call to her in the back of her mind as she lost the fight to stay awake in her dream world and soon found herself falling into a dreamless sleep.

**End Dream:**

**TBC…**

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry for the late update, but here it is chapter 8. Hope it's long enough. Thank you for all the reviews and birthday wish's as always I hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review. You never know the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter may be uploaded. Heheheh. Oh and I'm sorry for leaving the chapter hang like this. I'm so evil sometimes. **


	9. Lingering Spirits

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

AT: _Thoughts are italicized._

_Telepathy conversations italicized_ _as well._

* * *

Price of Time

9) Lingering Spirits

**University of Maryland Medical Center (America):**

"Kana do you think Mai will be alright?" Emme wondered as the three girls (Emme, Yun, and Kana) watched over Mai's sleeping form.

"It's hard to say Emmeline. After all Mai's been asleep for the last two days," Kana stated worriedly.

"Do we know if Mai's having a dream about a case SPR might be on right now?" Yun asked curiously.

"I think we might be a little too far for that to happen Yun," Kana replied as Mai began to move slightly.

"Mai," Emme cried out excitedly as Mai opened her eyes.

_'I'm ok, I just had one of those dreams,'_ Mai reassured as she looked over towards Kana.

"She's had another dream," Kana informed the others in the room as Yun glanced down at Mai.

"Mai you've been asleep for two days now," Yun pointed out as Kana and Emme helped Mai to a sitting position on her bed.

_'Are you serious?'_ Mai cried inwardly as her eyes widened with shock as Kana nodded in response.

"Mai what happened in your dream?" Emme carefully asked placing a comforting hand on Mai's shoulder.

_'It was so weird, it wasn't like most of my dreams, but at the same time it was,'_ Mai spoke to Kana.

"Huh?" Kana responded. "How can it be like most of your dreams, but at the same time not like them?" Kana wondered.

_'Most of my dreams are about past events with the exception of maybe one or two dreams,' _Mai informed before she began telling the others of her actual dream. _'SPR's on a case. The same case they started before my spirit was thrown back into my body," _Mai continued as she finished explaining the rest of her dream. _'The demon stated it had opened the demon gate,'_ Mai paused as she remembered herself being all alone in the darkness when the demon appeared before her. During Mai's pause Kana was able to relay the information she was told, to the other's present in the room.

_'I heard a voice it was a women's voice, saying that the other's are in danger and that we have to go to them,'_ Mai concluded leaving out the part about the demon trying to make a deal with her.

"Was everyone alright in your dream?" Emme asked sounding truly concerned for her sister's so called second 'family'.

_'I think so. I could only hear Naru ordering everyone around,'_ Mai noted as Kana relayed Mai's thoughts to the others.

"That's so typical of Naru," Yun sighed as everyone laughed except Mai who just smiled at Yun's statement.

"I guess the question now is, do we go?" Kana asked putting her hand to her chin in thought.

_'We have to go,'_ Mai replied determinedly and for the first time Yun and Emme heard Mai's voice call out in their minds.

"Did Mai just…" Yun trailed off as her and Emme glanced at each other before returning their gaze to Mai.

"It would seem Mai's powers are growing," Emme blurted out with a smile.

"The two of you heard Mai just now?" Kana questioned as both Emme and Yun nodded. "Thank god I was starting to get a little annoyed with playing the game telephone **(A/N: telephone is a game where one person tells someone something and that person passes it along to someone else. It's fun when you have a lot of people playing because at the end what the first person says is sometimes totally different from what the last person says)**," Kana exclaimed as everyone burst out into laughter.

"Well then Mi' lady shall we prepare for our departure then?" Jonny asked as the four females glanced at one another before turning their attention back to the two bodyguards that stood silently by the door.

"Yes," Emmeline replied as Devon and Jonny bowed before taking their leave.

"Now that, that's taken care of, how are we going to get Dr. Egan to give us the ok for Mai to be discharged early?" Yun pondered as if on que Dr. Egan entered Mai's hospital room.

"Dr. Egan we would like for you to give us the ok to discharge Mai," Emmeline blurted out as Dr. Egan stopped suddenly in his tracks.

_'That's one way to approach him about it,'_ Mai sighed inwardly.

"Ms. Emmeline are you sure that's what you want?" Dr. Egan asked worriedly. "We're not sure if Ms. Taniyama can handle any kind of long distance travel at the moment," Dr. Egan announced as Kana and Yun lowered their heads in defeat.

"Mai will be alright, besides we'll have Devon with us," Emmeline reassured as it was now Dr. Egan's turn to lower his head in defeat.

"Since you put it that way Ms. Emmeline. It would seem I have no other choice but to discharge Ms. Taniyama early," Dr. Egan sighed heavily as the four girls rejoiced. "The one condition we discussed earlier still stands though," Dr. Egan concluded as he met Mai's glance as the young school girl nodded in understanding.

"We understand Dr. Egan, and rest assured that if anything else happens to Mai she will surely be taken care of," Emmeline stated with a bow as Dr. Egan signed Mai's discharge paper's before leaving the room.

"Emme how is having Devon with us any different?" Kana wondered as Yun and Mai's facial expression told Emme they were wondered the same thing.

"Well Devon's a retired doctor turned bodyguard," Emme indicated as Yun, Kana, and Mai all sweat dropped. "Who knew," Emme teased shrugging her shoulders as she walked out of Mai's hospital room.

"Emme," Yun cried out after her friends fleeing form as Emme continued walking down the hallway of the hospital.

"Yun it's alright at least we know now," Kana remarked trying to stifle her laughter.

An hour later after Mai had been discharged from the hospital, the group of six (Mai, Kana, Yun, Emme, Devon, and Jonny) made their way to the Davis Mansion in Baltimore County, Maryland.

"I have already taken the liberty of contacting Mrs. Jenkins in Japan, Mi' lady. She is eagerly awaiting our return," Devon announced as Emmeline nodded in understanding.

"Our flight leaves in four hours so I would suggest that we hurry and pack," Emmeline commented as the four girls (Mai, Kana, Yun, and Emme) along with the two bodyguards all went their separate ways.

Within no time at all the large party of six arrived outside BWI (Baltimore Washington international) airport.

_'It won't be long now,'_ Mai thought as she continued to look out the window while the large group waited for their airplane to arrive.

"Mai it's ok to be worried. We've been away for so long already you should be happy we're returning to Japan," Kana mentioned trying to comfort the young high school senior who smiled weakly in return.

_'I just hope were not too late,'_ Mai thought using her new powers to block anyone from hearing her thoughts as she glanced back out the window.

Twenty minutes had soon passed as the party of six were now seated and ready for takeoff. Within no time at all Mai was sound asleep using Devon's shoulder as her own personal pillow.

"Mai's so lucky she can sleep anywhere," Yun mumbled as she flopped back down in her seat after stealing a peek at the sleeping Mai. _'This is going to be one lonely flight to LAX airport,'_ Yun thought as she tossed and turned trying to get comfortable in her own seat between the window and Kana.

* * *

**Mai's Dream:**

Once again Mai had opened her eyes to a very familiar setting. Will- o- whips surrounded her in every direction as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Mai," a female voice softly spoke as a womanly figure appeared before Mai.

"You're the one who warned me of the danger my friends are in," Mai realized as she got to her feet. "Who are you?" Mai asked curiously.

"No need to worry my dear child for I'm one of the good guys," the female figure reassured.

_'This feeling I know she's trying to help me,'_ Mai thought to herself with a smile.

"I know it hasn't been easy on you with your powers awakening and all, but I'm here to help you any way I can," The female figure stated.

"Like a spirit guide?" Mai wondered.

"Something like that," the female figure replied. "You may call me Yoko," the female figure replied as Mai nodded.

"Yoko," Mai called with a smile as the female figure returned the gesture with a smile of her own.

"Good, now that you're aware of your own healing ability along with your Pk and Telepathy abilities you must learn how to use them," Yoko stated becoming serious. "Your abilities grow stronger with knowledge and training much like your Boss Naru _'I believe that's what you call him'_ with his PK ability, along with your observer Kana and her telepathy," Yoko commented.

_'How does she know Naru and Kana I wonder?'_ Mai thought to herself and as if able to read Mai's thoughts Yoko replied.

"All will be revealed to you in time my child, but for now you need to concentrate," Yoko noted as Mai saluted her so called spirit guide.

"Yes," Mai cried out.

**End Dream: **

* * *

What felt like days of sleep for Mai only turned out to be several hours when the young school girl finally woke up. Mai was being carried by Devon through another airport on their way to catch their next flight.

"Finally awake?" Devon asked looking down at the half sleeping Mai as she rubbed her eyes.

_'Yea I guess. How long was I out for?'_ Mai asked now able to speak to everyone with her own thoughts as Devon lowered her down onto a chair.

"You've been sleeping for about six hours," Yun chimed in as Mai widened her eyes in surprise.

"Don't get to comfortable, that was our flight number that was just called for boarding over the intercom," Kana commented as the announcement played once again.

"Finally the last leg of the trip," Yun cheered as Emme rolled her eyes before fallowing the other's onto the plane.

The plane soon took off leaving LAX airport **(A/N: another airport located on the west coast of the U.S. disclaimer- I don't own any rights to the name.)** and heading west over the pacific ocean to their final destination; Japan.

**

* * *

****SPR on Location (Japan):**

"I don't know how much longer I can hold out," Ayako informed tiredly as Monk finished off another rush of misguided spirits that had attacked them on the second floor dining area.

"Monk, Ayako, Masako the three of you need to return to the base now," Naru's voice called over the walkie talkie.

"Roger that," Monk replied as the three SPR irregulars made their way down the stairs to the first floor.

"Monk, Ayako behind you," Masako cried out as yet another wave of spirits appeared out of no were ready to attack.

"Naumaku Sanmanda Bazara Dan Kan," Monk chanted bringing his hands together as his pray beads intertwined with his fingers.

"Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Sai Zen," Ayako cried out her chant while making the hand motions of the nine words in mid air.

While the Monk and Miko cried out their chants Masako stood farther back whispering her own chant as John opened the base door.

"Come quickly," John shouted as Lin stepped out into the hallway grabbing Masako's shoulders gently before ushering her into the base.

After Masako was safely inside the base Lin whistled calling upon his five Shiki to aid the Monk and Miko in their fight. All five shiki darted down the hall towards the wave of Spirits that now surrounded the Monk and Miko.

"Monk, Ayako now would be a good time to run," Lin shouted as his shiki cleared a straight path to the base door for the two SPR irregulars.

"So glad you could join us," Yasuhara remarked jokingly as Monk laid spread out on the floor trying to catch his breath while Ayako used the wall as support to catch her own breath.

"The spirits have yet to appear in here?" Monk asked surprised as he sat up on the floor.

"They have," Naru replied glancing over at John and Lin.

"I was able to perform an exorcism while Lin manage to ward off the base completely," John spoke as he glanced around the room at all the tired members of SPR. "May God help us," John whispered as the lights began to flicker off and on for what seemed to be the hundredth time within the past two days.

"Naru what are we going to do now?" Masako questioned with her Kimono sleeve to her mouth as Naru tiredly put his hand to his forehead.

"It's been non- stop for two days now, and we're all very tired," Ayako snapped angrily.

"Ayako please calm down. We're all very much aware of that fact," Gene mentioned softly as Ayako sighed before sliding down to the floor with her back still against the wall.

"I suggest we try and get at least some sleep," Madoka remarked. "Of course it would have to be done in shifts," Madoka added with a yawn.

"Lin, Gene and I will take the first shift. Everyone else try and get some sleep," Naru ordered as he turned back to the monitors.

An hour had passed in the base as Gene and Naru continued to watch over the monitors. While Lin took this time to reinforce the wards on the base itself.

"Lin, now is as good a time as ever," Naru commented icily not having to go into more detail on what he was referring to as Lin turned to face the young boss.

"Naru I must warn you what I'm about to tell you will most certainly anger you in some way," Lin began as the tall Chinese man joined the two brothers by the sofa.

"You're telling me this now so I won't lose control of myself," Naru mocked icily with a grunt.

"Gene you also need to prepare yourself for what I'm about to say," Lin announced as Gene raised an eye brow in surprise.

"Why would I…" Gene trailed off as Lin raised his hand to stop the mediums thoughts.

"I'm going to reveal to both of you the connection between the Demon and Mai," Lin indicated as both Gene and Naru's eyes widened. _'Let's hope my conclusions are right,'_ Lin thought to himself before taking a seat across from the two brothers who opted to sit on the sofa facing the tall Chinese man.

"Go on," Naru ordered trying not to let any of his emotions show.

"As Masako has stated Mai's presence has not only been felt here at this restaurant but also back at the SPR offices," Lin stated. "Several days after the reopening of SPR is when I first had contact with Mai's spirit," Lin paused knowing he would need to give Naru a minute to calm down.

"Mai's spirit has been around for that long and you're just now telling us this?" Naru asked raising his voice ever so slightly. "Why had you been the only one to see her and not the rest of us?" Naru asked again this time calming himself down slowly.

"I don't think Lin was the only one to see Mai," Gene commented interrupting Naru's line of thought.

"What do you mean by that?" Naru snapped at his brother.

"I could be wrong but I think at one point or another we have all seen Mai's spirit in the office. Even you have seen her, Noll," Gene blurted out as he watched Naru's facial expression change.

"I did once," Naru admitted with a sigh as Gene returned his attention back to Lin nodding his head for the Chinese man to continue.

"At first Mai stated she couldn't remember anything after SPR closed down," Lin paused again this time shooting Naru a quick glare as Naru stiffened slightly on the sofa.

_'Mai must have told Lin about my rejecting her,'_ Naru thought sadly

_'He's not the only one she told. How could you say that to Mai, or even think it for that matter?'_ Gene wondered interrupting Naru from his thoughts yet again.

Ignoring the obvious conversation the two brothers were having telepathically Lin decided to continue.

"Mai told me everything that happened since her first meeting with Kana and Yun," Lin noted as he watched Gene's reaction as the older of the two brothers flinched.

_'Mai told him about that, this is not good. Noll's totally going to lose it now,'_ Gene thought with a gulp as Naru remained silent waiting for Lin to continue.

"The Demon first appeared to Mai during a small vacation she took in Kyoto. The same weekend Naru gave her off so she could study," Lin paused again letting the news sink in.

_'So that's where Mai went I knew something was up,'_ Naru thought to himself as Gene rolled his eyes.

_'You don't even know the half of it,'_ Gene replied inwardly to himself as he once again nodded for Lin to continue.

"Kyoto is also where she met Kana and Yun for the first time," Lin informed as Naru narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "That also happens to be the same time the demon placed a curse on Mai," Lin added as Gene spoke up.

"Mai was cursed all because of me," Gene whispered as Naru jerked his head to face his older brother.

"Explain," Naru hissed as Gene remained silent trying to overcome his state of shock.

"Mai for some reason or another has the ability to heal or in Gene's case revive someone or something," Lin spoke as Naru began to lose his control.

"Naru calm down please. If I had only known this was going to happen to Mai. I'd still be dead," Gene announced sadly as Naru's anger subsided at the thought of losing Gene again.

"Mai kept hidden the side effects of the curse all that time until the pain became unbearable for her. Kana and Yun were finally informed the night SPR closed down of Mai situation," Lin stated a hint of anger in his voice as he looked over towards Naru.

_'I had no idea Mai was in so much pain. If I had only known…' _Naru trailed off from his thoughts as Lin continued to speak.

"One of the physical signs of the curse is a tattoo; a pair of black angel wings on her chest above her heart. Every time Mai would use her powers one of the feathers would fall and the pain would increase. With my own calculations along with the information given to me by Mai herself, I would have to say she only has one more feather to go," Lin mentioned as the room fell silent except for the occasional snoring sounds coming from the sleeping SPR members.

"What kind of curse is it?" Naru asked reverting back to work mode.

"I'm not too sure. Before Mai was able to too piece together her memories, her spirit disappeared," Lin replied sadly.

"No doubt the demon was responsible for Mai's spirit disappearing," Naru commented as he placed his hand to his chin.

"Lin, do you have any idea where the three of them are now?" Gene asked hopefully.

"No I'm afraid not," Lin replied once again in sadness.

"We'll continue to research on all types of curses that are related to Mai's situation, but for now we have our own problems to deal with," Naru announced as the young boss made his way to the monitor. "And don't think for a minute that this conversation is over," Naru snapped angrily.

_'Hopefully when we continue this conversation later, Naru would have learned how to control his powers better,'_ Lin thought as he made note of all the broken glass on the floor.

* * *

**Skies above Tokyo (Pacific Ocean):**

"Attention passengers we will be arriving at Tokyo international airport in ten minutes. The time in Tokyo is now two in the morning," the captain announced over the intercom successfully waking all the passengers onboard.

"Man I just got to sleep less than an hour ago," Yun whined as Mai glanced out the window taking in the lights of Tokyo's nightlife as the plane skidded to a stop on the runway.

"So Emme now that we're back in Japan, what's the plan?" Kana wondered as they waited for their baggage.

"For starter's we head over to the mansion, and later in the morning after we've rested we can make our way over to the restaurant," Emme indicated as confusion swept across Kana, Yun, and Mai's faces.

"Do we even know where the restaurant is located?" Yun asked curiously as the group obtained the last of their baggage.

"Jonny has taken care of that information for us," Emme reassured as Kana, Yun, and Mai glanced back at the younger of the two bodyguards fallowing behind them.

"Those two are just full of surprises," Kana whispered as Yun silently agreed.

"Yes they are," Emme laughed as she entered the awaiting limo that was surrounded by several black sedans.

Within no time at all the group of 6 found themselves being escorted through Tokyo and up to the main gate of the Davis Mansion.

"I suggest we all retire for the remainder of the night. We'll be having an early start in the morning after the sun has risen," Devon remarked tiredly as everyone agreed going their separate ways.

**TBC…**

* * *

**(A/N:) Chapter 9 done. What a relief. Once again another chapter that will leave the reader to wonder; what's going to happen next. Oh I just love these types of chapters (hehehehe) it builds up the suspense I think. Anyway thank you all once again for reading and reviewing. I really do appreciate it. Till next time enjoy! Oh and before I forget I have some idea's for my next story away from the whole 'Price' series. I think I might do a Lin/Mai pairing with that one. Let me know what you all think.**


	10. Missing Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

AT: _Thoughts are italicized._

_Telepathy conversations __italicized._

Price of Time

10) Missing Return

* * *

**Davis Mansion (Tokyo):**

The sun's rays seeped into Mai's bedroom window as the young school girl began to stir.

_'Today is the day we see each other again,'_ Mai thought to herself as she begun to get out of bed or so she thought. Looking back at her cozy bed she noticed that not only was her body still sound asleep but she was not having another one of her dreams either. _'What is going on here?' _Mai wondered just as her bedroom door opened revealing Emme and Devon.

"Oh my …" Emme continued not finishing her sentence as concern crossed the older girl's features. "Mai what happened?" Emme asked worriedly her gaze moving back and forth from Mai's body lying in the bed to her transparent form standing beside the bed.

_'I'm not sure Emme,'_ Mai replied to both Devon an Emme in her mind still unable to speak, a hint of worry cracking her thoughts. Devon soon found himself checking over Mai's body putting his hand on her wrist and checking her pulse was the first of his actions.

"Everything seems to be normal, pulse normal and so is her breathing," Devon announced as he kneeled beside Mai's bedside.

_'If you call this normal,'_ Mai comment as yet again Mai's bedroom door opened this time it was Yun and Kana who entered.

"Devon is everything ok with Mai?" Yun asked curiously after noticing the bodyguard kneeling at Mai's bedside.

_'Yes Yun, everything is just great,'_ Mai responded less then amused that her younger guardian had yet to notice her transparent form.

Yun and Kana both took a step back once hearing Mai's thoughts and seeing her transparent form standing before them. The two guardians glanced back and forth between Mai's body sleeping in the bed and the young school girl's transparent form standing next to Emme.

"Mai I'm not sure what you consider great but this seems to me to be a big problem," Kana replied as a matter of factly, sounding almost like a certain work –a- holic Narcissist they all knew well and some loved in the process.

_'Well there's really nothing we can do about it now, so we should just concentrate on helping the others as soon as possible,'_ Mai countered as she now stood over by the window looking out.

"Mai there's something you're not telling us," Emme stated catching Mai off guard as her transparent form visible flinched.

Taking a few minutes to respond due to Mai weighing the pros and cons of telling her sister and friends, the young school girl broke the silence obviously making up her mind on what to say. _'Ok Ok you guys win,' _Mai thought as she began to reveal the happenings of her latest dream.

"Was there any doubt?' Yun wondered sarcastically as Mai rolled her eyes before recalling the events of her dream.

* * *

**Mai's Dream: Flashback**

"Mai dear today were going to work on the ins and outs of your out of body experiences along with barriers and shields," Yoko announced giving Mai a little time to get prepared after entering her dream state.

_'With all the out of body experience I've racked up the last couple of months I thought I would have been an expert by now,'_ Mai joked as Yoko smiled slightly before moving closer to Mai.

"Yes you have done very well for yourself but there is still a lot you must learn," Yoko informed as the scenery changed to a lush green field instead of the sight of gloomy darkness Mai had entered her dream in. "Now first of all Mai, you're out of body experiences of late have not only been caused by the demon, but by stress as well. Stress in your case if a large factor of your out of body experiences, the results of a stress induced out of body experience is the amount of time your spirit spends out of body," Yoko paused letting everything sink in the young school girls mind.

"Another cause for an out of body experience are your dreams, which obviously occur while you're dreaming. More so when you're on a case with SPR than not," Yoko continued adding the last part in to prove her point.

The two females now found themselves sitting down on the ground surrounded by tall grass and all kinds of wild flowers. After getting the ok to continue from Mai, Yoko did just that.

"The final way is by pure will power. With pure will power you'll be able to be in two places at the same time. For example it's like splitting your soul in half one remaining with your body the other elsewhere," Yoko informed as Mai ruffled her brow in confusion.

'_Almost like what the demon in SPR's last case did,'_ Mai thought to herself as she was brought back to the present by Yoko speaking.

"Ok, let's give it a try, shall we?" Yoko laughed softly. "It's better to experience it for yourself to better understand," Yoko announced assuring the young girl next to her.

_'What is it that I have to do?'_ Mai asked curiously a hint of fear rang through her body as she thought.

"Start by thinking of another place or person you would rather see," Yoko instructed as Mai kept her eyes open and her mind clear thinking of none other than Naru and the rest of SPR.

Within moments Mai's eyes widened with shock as she glanced over at Yoko who was sitting next to her. One of Mai's eyes was glazed over and seemingly picking up and seeing the conversation that Lin was having with Naru and Gene at that very moment at the restaurant first hand loud and clear almost as if she was there herself. Her other eye was glued on her surrounding in her dream world namely Yoko.

"Mai, what do you see?" Yoko pondered as Mai lowered her head sadly.

_'Lin told them almost everything, I guess he was able to figure most of it out on his own,'_ Mai recalled as her one eye returned to normal.

"Oh… is that all," Yoko laughed shocking the young girl beside her. "Mai dear it's not such a bad thing having someone else who knows what you're going through especially someone like Koujo," Yoko announced as Mai's eyes widened yet again.

_'Yoko, how do you know Lin and for that matter Naru and the others as well?'_ Mai asked wondering why it was that she didn't feel any bad vibes coming from Yoko.

"I'm truly sorry Mai I can't tell you the answer to that question at the moment." Yoko sadly remarked as Mai just smiled and nodded her understanding. "Next we have barriers and shields. Barriers are a barrier you can put up, they can protect you or a group of people. It's like hiding your spirits essence so no one can tell your there. It's doesn't take a great deal of your energy but it does require a clear mind set in order to erect one up," Yoko continued once again letting the information just given sink into Mai's mind.

"I can't emphasize this enough barriers and shields although they may seem to be the same thing they are not. Shields require a lot more PK energy, and can block any attack sent at you or the person or people your shielding. For example shielding yourself or someone else leaves you vulnerable. Your energy is being all used up on defense so there's no energy left for attacks," Yoko concluded as all the information slowly sunk into Mai's head.

_'Is it possible to put up more than one barrier or shield at a time?'_ Mai asked curiously.

"It's not unheard of so yes I guess it is possible, but erecting more than one of either will leave you completely drained of energy," Yoko stated as Mai nodded in understanding.

'Is it possible to erect a barrier or shield while I'm out of body?' Mai wondered letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"Hmm, It might be easier in your case considering you have a better grasp of your PK while you're out of body," Yoko indicated reassuringly as Mai soon found herself falling back into a dreamless sleep.

**End Dream: Flashback**

**

* * *

  
**

_'And that's what I learned this time around,'_ Mai informed to all in her thoughts. After the last couple of times Yoko appeared in her dreams Mai had made sure to inform Emme and the others of the lessons learned.

"Well it appears our little Mai's powers are growing indeed," Yun sobbed faking a couple of tears and acting as if she was drying her eyes with a tissue that magically appeared out of nowhere.

Mai joined Kana and Emme in the act of rolling their eyes and laughing at Yun for her melodramatics. After everyone had calmed down, the group made their way to the dining hall leaving Devon to watch over Mai's sleeping body.

"Kana here are the directions Jonny was able to acquire for us," Emme informed handing Kana a folded up piece of paper.

"Wait, Emme aren't you joining us?" Kana along with Yun and Mai wondered as they looked at the older lady before them.

"I better not," Emme stated as a matter of factly. "If Noll were to find out I had a part in any of this he'd have my head for sure," Emme concluded as the three other girls sighed sadly.

_'You're not the only one,'_ Mai pouted as Emme shot her sister an apologetic look.

"There will be a time and place for Naru to find out that I am here helping you but now is not that time," Emme smiled reassuringly giving her sister a hug. "Plus who would make sure your body is properly looked after," Emme joked as Jonny rolled his eyes.

"To late for that excuses we already know Mai's body is well looked after with Devon here," Yun mumbled as Emme giggled to herself. Minutes after saying goodbye to Emme, Jonny, and Devon the three girls Kana, Yun, and Mai entered the awaiting limo outside and were soon on their way to the restaurant.

* * *

**SPR on Location:**

Night had soon turned to day as the still sleeping SPR members slowly awoke from there slumber.

"Has there been any change in the amount of activity since we went to sleep last night?" Madoka wondered looking at some of the missed pieces of glass still lying on the floor behind the sofa.

"No," Naru harshly remarked as Gene cringed in reply.

"Naru's beyond pissed with myself and Lin at the moment," Gene whispered to the older women, who was Naru's teacher.

"Beyond pissed?" Naru shouted. "And why wouldn't I be anything less than that?" Naru wondered still shouting getting the rest of SPR's attention.

"Naru what's got you all wound up?" Monk asked from across the room where John, Ayako, and Masako along with himself packed up the sleeping bags.

"Naru instead of yelling and glaring at everyone it would be a good idea to just tell us what's going on," Masako chimed in her kimono sleeve forever at her mouth in the process.

"Fine but I will only say it once," Naru sighed angrily but before another word came out of the work-a–holic's mouth Lin spoke.

"Naru's in a bit of a mood because I had informed him and Gene while the rest of you were sleeping the connection between the Demon and Mai," Lin stated still typing away at his laptop while speaking as a number of gasps filled the room.

"Lin what is the connection?" John asked worriedly as Lin stopped his typing to exchange glances with Gene and Naru.

"It's not important at the moment," Naru remarked not taking his eyes off the paper he was reading.

"Naru this is Mai were talking about," Ayako shouted angrily at her boss for not taking the feelings of others into consideration.

"Ayako I'm sure my brother is very much aware of that fact," Gene pointed out after noticing Naru wasn't going to say anything in response. "It's just that we still have no idea where Mai, Kana, and Yun are," Gene announced sadly causing the miko to sit down on the sofa and ponder.

"So there's really nothing we can do until we find them," Monk commented.

"That is correct Monk, and for the moment I don't think it's a good idea to bring Mai here even if we did find her," Lin spoke shocking several of the members of SPR with his comment.

"Lin?" Yasuhara called out curiously. "What do you mean it's a bad idea to bring Mai here she hasn't really been here only in one of her out of body experiences," Yasuhara stated as a matter of factly.

"Oh my god," Masako gasped as it finally clicked in her head Hiro Endo's last conversation with them. "Mr. Endo had stated during our last conversation with him that it would take more than the likes of everyone physically here to get rid of the demon," Masako recalled putting empiesese on physically as another round of gasps filled the room.

"If we were to find Mai and bring her here, we would just be playing even more into the demons hands," Monk announced annoyed as the room went silent.

"Now you understand," Naru scuffed putting his papers he was reading down and looking at the members of SPR. "Let's get to work now," Naru snapped sending Madoka a glare silencing his teacher from making a comment on his manners.

Meanwhile as SPR was just getting to work the Demon who was on the second floor right above them began as well.

"Today is the day we finish off the member's of SPR," the Demon laughed as several will -o –wisps floated around said demon. One by one the will – o- wisps were being devoured by the demon's own spirit.

* * *

**Limo:**

Kana, Yun, and Mai sat silently for the majority of the two hour ride to the restaurant. The limo was now only 10 minutes away from the restaurant. Mai was the one to break the silence of the ride with a sharp gasp of her own, heard by Kana and Yun in their minds.

"Mai you ok?" Kana asked confused at her young charges sudden action as she moved to the seat next to the young school girl. The young school girls eyes had widened within seconds as one of her eyes began to cloud over.

"Mai your right eye has completely clouded over," Yun cried out also joining the two others in the back row of the limo.

_'The demon is starting to devour the other spirits and he's getting stronger by the minute. We have to hurry,' _Mai cried inwardly as Yun and Kana glanced at one another before turning back to Mai.

"Mai your right eyes back to normal now," Yun reassured as Kana was now speaking with the driver on the phone located in the side panel of the limo.

'I'm ok now Yun," Mai reassured as the limo slowly came to a stop across the street from the restaurant.

"Finally," Kana whispered as the limo door opened and the three young ladies emerged on the side walk. "The demonic aura is so strong here," Kana pointed out once they had a clear view of the restaurant. Yun moved to put Kana's arm over her shoulder to sturdy the medium for the demonic aura was that strong.

"Dang it at this rate we enter the restaurant and our own energy will be sapped dry," Yun cursed gripping harder on Kana's waist to try and hold the older girl up now.

_'A barrier will help us here,'_ Mai informed as Kana and Yun sighed in defeat it was the only way the three where going to make it inside.

"Mai I will know when you have erected the barrier," Kana announced reassuring the youngest member present.

Within a few minutes of concentration Mai was finally able to erect a barrier around all three of the ladies. Standing up straight and reassuring Yun of her own stability Kana was able to stand on her own.

_'Wow it worked,'_ Mai thought to herself as the three females now stood right in front of the restaurant.

* * *

**Base:**

"Naru what next Masako and Gene both sense the demon getting stronger," Monk indicated as the members of SPR sat waiting for their orders.

"It's only a matter of time before he attacks the base the wards won't hold up for much longer," Gene informed as he joined the other members of SPR in silence. Moments later the SPR door burst open sending all the members of SPR to their feet including Lin and Naru. A collection of gasps echoed the room as Yun and Kana made their way into the room with Mai's transparent form being the last to enter shutting the door behind her.

"Well this was better than I expected," Yun joked as the three females stunned the other members of SPR into silence.

_'Better late than never,'_ Mai thought to herself as she took in her surroundings glancing at the shocked faces of her co-workers standing before her. One pair of eyes seemed to pierce into the young school girl's body even if it was transparent. Meeting the gaze of the one she loved the one that had dumped her before they even started going out, a sadness over took her whole body and for a split second the barrier had been dropped. Before Kana could even feel the barrier drop Mai composed herself and the barrier was once again erected. _'That look in his eyes is he actually showing some kind of emotion? It can't be worry,'_ Mai concluded sadly to herself as she continued to scan the room

"She has finally arrived Let the fun begin," the demon smirked as he sensed Mai's presence in that split second her guard was down.

TBC…..

* * *

**AN: I would like to thank everyone for being so understanding and patient with me in putting up this chapter. I feel deeply sorry that it has taken me this long to post another chapter seeing as I was doing so good at keeping a pretty good deadline lol (if it could be called that). Alas things happen and once again I'm sorry. This chapter is shorter than the last couple of chapters as well and I'm sorry once again for that. With that said I hope you enjoy this chapter and please no killing me for yet another cliffhanger. I couldn't help myself :) I had to have some fun too after awhat 6 month hiatus. An a little hint pssstttt reviews help me write faster. Till next time (which I promise will be within the next week or two) ENJOY! R&R.**


	11. Judgment Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

AT: _Thoughts are italicized._

_Telepathy conversations __italicized._

Price of Time

11) Judgment Day

* * *

"Mai you're transparent," Monk gasped as his eyes widened at the sight of the young school girl being see through.

_'Yeah, I guess I am,'_ Mai replied back to all in her mind glancing down at herself then back at the members of SPR.

"Mai I don't think now is the time for you to be joking around," Kana whispered as herself, Yun and Mai remained standing by the base door.

_'It's not my fault, he's the one stating the obvious,'_ Mai retorted to everyone as she rolled her eyes before taking in her surroundings. She glanced at all the members of SPR before she stopped at one. _'Thank you Lin for everything,'_ Mai spoke to Lin alone as the tall Chinese man gave Mai a small smile and nodded his head in response.

"Wait Mai what happened to your voice? For some reason I keep hearing you talk in my head," Ayako pointed out worriedly as Mai glanced over at Yun and Kana nodding her head in the process giving her two guardians the ok for them too explain.

"Mai hasn't been able to actually talk for some time now," Kana vaguely informed as the other SPR members in the room remained silent.

"Side effects from the curse no doubt," Naru stated more like a statement than an actual question as Mai's transparent form straightened her eyes widening as she heard Naru speak. "And yes Mai I know everything," Naru calmly informed as his icy blue eyes met the warm brown eyes of his youngest assistant Mai.

Mai lowered her head slightly before she responded. _'I know Naru, I saw it,'_ was all the young girl could say as yet another round of confusion filled gasps engulfed the room with some stares directed at her.

"Now is not the time to be going into details, we have a job to do. Do we not?" Yun interrupted the silence cheerfully. Successfully changing the subject only to have it postponed for a later date.

"As much as I hate to admit it, but Yun's right. Although her eagerness to work is shocking even in itself," Naru remarked professionally as banging sound started to echo in the room catching everyone's attention.

_'He's coming,'_ Mai announced as all the members of SPR got ready for action.

With a blink of an eye the lights began to flicker on and off before the base was engulfed in total darkness. The sound of paper being ripped caught the attention of Gene and Ayako.

"And there go the wards," Gene sighed along with Ayako as they prepared for the worst to come.

With the destruction of the wards came the many spirits controlled by the demon himself. Mai, Kana, and Yun remained standing by the base door, while the other members of SPR were scattered around the room in small groups. Monk and Ayako had been the first ones to jump into action shouting out there mantra's.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Restu, Sai, Zen," Ayako shouted out as she stood in front of Masako and Madoka by the sofa successfully blocking any spirits from passing her.

"Naumaku, Samanda, Bazara, Dankan," Monk chanted as he stood before Yasuhara and Gene deflecting any spirits that came their way.

Lin was standing by Naru's side as the Chinese man whistled calling out his shiki to aid in the attack, as several bright white orbs darted across the room preventing any of the spirits access to Naru or himself. John stood by the monitor keeping an eye out for the demon, should he show. His holy water in hand in case he was targeted as well.

_'The demon sure didn't waste any time in sending his lackey's here,'_ Mai mentioned softly with a hint of irritation to all.

Mai's rather unusual comment caused Naru to glance over towards the base door where Mai, Kana, and Yun stood unharmed.

"What's going on here? Why aren't they going after Yun, Kana, or Mai?" Lin wondered out loud as the first round of spirits vanished.

Kana, Yun, and Mai had exchanged glances with one another before returning their attention to the others in the room.

"I wonder if it could be that were just so darn cute, and they just don't want to harm us?" Yun joked causing several of the SPR members including Naru to glare at the young onmyoji.

"Yun I don't think now is the best time for you to be making you sly comments or remarks for that matter," Lin stated more than a little annoyed with his younger sister at the moment.

"How is it possible for the three of you to block or should I say shield your aura's?" Masako wondered coolly her kimono clad hand forever at the young mediums face covering her mouth when she spoke.

"Masako's right," Gene chimed in. "It's as if you guys aren't even here," Gene added.

"I can assure you that we are most definitely here," Kana defended with a hint of longing in her eyes as she met Gene's glance.

"But, How?" Monk and Ayako cried out in unison as Mai's transparent form trembled slightly at the tone of her friends voices.

"Would you believe us if we told you we didn't know the answer to that?" Yun asked slyly with a smirk.

"Yun," Lin hissed loudly shocking everyone present including his younger sister at the tone he was using towards her.

"The answer is no," came Madoka's soft and yet soothing voice as Mai sighed heavily to her friends response.

Before any of the three young girls could give a proper answer the light's yet again began to flicker on and off and with the last flicker the SPR members noticed Kana, Mai, and Yun had disappeared.

"Mai, Kana, Yun," the voices of all the SPR members cried out in unison unable to move as the lights had finally remained on with no trace of the three girls who once occupied the area by the base door.

_'This can't be happening. I won't lose her like this. Not now, not again,'_ Naru thought sadly to himself unaware that his older twin brother had been listening in on his thoughts.

"This is happening way too much," Monk indicated angrily as several nods fallowed his statement.

"Noll I think after this case is over I would be a good idea to give those three some time off work," Gene remarked as a dark and sinister voice sounded throughout the restaurant.

"I'll be waiting for you all in the woods by the clearing behind this building, let the games begin, the demons voiced echoed loud and clear.

"Naru it's a trap," Masako bluntly stated as several of the other occupants of the room rolled their eyes.

"We have no other choice," John responded calmly to the situation at hand as everyone was now able to move around.

"John's right," Naru informed as everyone else prepared for their boss to bark out there orders. "Monk, Ayako, Gene and Yasuhara you four will head up the east side of the property into the woods. Madoka, John, Masako, Lin, and I will go up the west side," Naru ordered as the two groups headed out.

Meanwhile in the clearing of the woods behind the restaurant lay Mai, Kana, and Yun. It had been a shock for the three girls that the demon was able to transport them here even with the barrier up protecting them from harm.

_'How is this even possible?'_ Mai question Kana and Yun who sat on either side of Mai's transparent form.

"The barrier is still in place that I am certain of otherwise I'd be on the ground useless right about now," Kana pointed out as the three ladies got to their feet.

"Hello again human," The demons voice welcomed with a hint of malice laced in his tone.

_'The names Mai Taniyama,'_ Mai retorted as she glared angrily at the demon. Kana and Yun acted quickly in placing themselves between Mai and the demon.

"You have been a very naughty girl Mai," The demon laughed rewarding him with raised brows from all three of the young ladies before him. "Placing that barrier around you makes things a little more difficult in the end, but don't worry I'm not going to harm you or your two friends just yet," The demon reassured as he pulled out a glowing sphere.

"What are you planning on doing to us?" Yun shouted questioningly towards the demon.

"Mai should be able to answer that for you," The demon replied with a laugh as Kana and Yun turned their heads to glance at Mai for an answer.

"Mai?" both girls asked worriedly as Mai lowered her head before she spoke to them.

_'He's going to harm all those around me till he gets what he wants, which is me. If it comes down to it he's more than willing to kill everyone to accomplish that goal,'_ Mai spoke to the two before her as tears escaped her eyes.

"I see you have finally figured me out young human, and it only took you several days in which to do so," The demon laughed evilly as he too had heard Mai's thoughts.

_'Why would you tell me then in my dream that you would make a deal with me, if you weren't even planning on honoring it,'_ Mai cried out angrily as Kana and Yun stood their ground in case things turned ugly.

"I knew you were smart enough to figure out my plan from the beginning and now that you understand that I'm prepared to do anything in order to acquire your power," The demon announced as Kana and Yun gritted their teeth in anger.

"That will never happen," the two girls shouted in unison as the demon turned to look at Kana and Yun with determined looks in their eyes.

"Will just see about that," the demon replied menacingly before placing the glowing sphere he still held in his hands onto a tree stump in front of the three girls.

Within seconds the sphere began to show the girls images of the two separate groups of SPR members heading their way. The sphere showed the girls the heavy resistance the two groups where encountering on their way to the clearing. Soon after the sphere began to focus on one group, which was the one heading to their location from the east.

"They just keep coming," Ayako cried out as exhaustion began to take its toll on the group (Ayako, Gene, Monk, and Yasuhara), along with the many cuts and bruises acquired from fighting the spirits and walking in the woods.

"We have to keep going," Monk shouted over the spirits cries putting his hands together in prayer form before chanting. "Naumaku Sanmanda Bazara Dan Kan," Monk chanted putting all his energy into it as all the spirits around them vanished.

"Nice job Monk, I didn't think you still had it in you in your old age," Yasuhara joked shakily before the group continued forward towards the clearing. The closer the group got to the clearing though the more spirits that came at the group, making it more difficult to reach the clearing.

"Rin Pyou Tou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Sai Zen," Ayako chanted moving her hands in a vertical and horizontal motion as more spirits vanished before their eyes.

The sphere began to glow brighter as the scene changed to that of the group heading there from the west side. Mai's transparent form froze along with Kana and Yun as they saw the condition of their loved ones.

"Naru behind you," Masako cried out hurriedly as several spirits rushed towards Naru from behind.

John rushed over placing himself between Naru and the spirits as they lashed out at John, causing several cuts on the young priest before he begun to fling his holy water at the spirits.

"Thank you John," Naru commented shocking the other's with them at Naru's kindness just then.

Masako took one of John's arms and helped the priest to walk as the group moved on further into the woods and closer to the clearing. Just like the group on the east side Naru and his team were getting pounded as well the closer they got to the clearing. The sound of Lin whistling could be heard all the way to the clearing and as if in a warning to Yun that her brother had to call on his shiki for assistance. As Yun, Kana, and Mai continued to watch the sphere before them they were able to see Lin's shiki aiding them in getting to their location.

Within moments the two groups broke through the clearing simultaneously allowing the girls to fully access the damage's done to their friends.

_'Naru,'_ Mai gasped out in her thoughts as she covered her mouth with her hands as tears freely fell down her face. Not only had the members of SPR taken a beating but SPR own president Naru had taken a beating as well this was hardly ever seen to the young school girl.

The closer the two groups got to reaching Mai, Yun, and Kana's location the more spirits that had attacked. Lin being the closest to the three girls took the first combined attack from the spirits and the demon as Yun looked on in terror as her brother was sent to the ground with a rather large slash across his chest.

"Koujo," Yun cried in pain as she witnessed the scene unfold before her very eyes. "What did you do to him?" Yun hissed towards the demon waiting for the demon to remark.

The demon looked towards Yun and laughed at the pain he was causing the young girl. "It would appear that I've hit a soft spot in you human," The demon laughed as he directed his comment towards Yun.

"Koujo, are you alright?" Madoka asked worriedly as her own set of tears fell from her eyes as she helped Lin into a sitting position.

"Madoka what just happened?" Lin asked curiously as he felt like he had had the wind knocked out of him as Madoka knelt next to the Chinese man trying to get the large cut on his chest to stop bleeding.

"I see, it would have been in your best interest if you had just stayed down," The demon indicated with a low laugh as he raised his hand towards the couple.

"Look out," Masako cried out in fear as both Lin and Madoka looked up towards the demon.

"No," Yun and Kana shouted in unison before Kana had to help Mai hold the younger onmyoji back failing miserably as Yun ran past Mai's barrier. Letting out a whistle of her own Yun's 4 shiki barreled towards the demon giving Yun enough time to slide to a stop and managing to get back up into a protective stance in front of her brother and Madoka before the demon attacked.

_'Oh My God, Yun No,'_ Mai cried out to all as the younger onmyoji took the full blunt of the attack intended for her brother an Madoka head on.

"Yun… Yun No," Lin whispered frantically as he watched Yun's form slump to the ground before him coming to a rest at his feet.

Yun's shiki quickly returned to her one by one as her breathing began to slow down.

* * *

**Davis Mansion:**

"No not Yun," Emme cried out as she slumped down to her knees letting the tears fall down her face as Jonny soon found himself at her side.

"Emme what's happened?" Jonny inquired worriedly from his standing position over Emme's emotional form. The young ladies outburst had caught the attention of both bodyguards in the room as they still watched over Mai's sleeping form.

"Yun… Sh… She had jumped in front of an attack taking the hit straight on that was intended for her brother and Madoka," Emme hesitated in crying out as more tears clouded her sight as she revealed the vision she had to her two bodyguards.

"In your vision could you tell if Yun was still breathing?" Devon asked curiously even if Yun had gotten a little annoying to him at times she was still one of Emme's friends and as such had won her a spot in his heart as well.

"She was breathing very slowly," Emme indicated as she recalled the vision she had seen just moment ago.

"Let's just hope this case ends quickly for everyone's sake," Devon remarked with a hint of worry as he and Jonny helped Emme to sit back on the sofa chair they had relocated near Mai's bed.

* * *

**Clearing in the woods:**

All of the SPR member's were visible shaken by Yun's sudden action in saving Lin and Madoka. The blast of PK energy would have done in with the older onmyoji for sure in his current state as a big open wound on his chest was made visible. The demon in the meantime had turned its attention to the group that had come out of the woods from the east, and stood just as far away as the others on the west side had.

"Let Mai and Kana go," Monk and Gene shouted in unison as the demon laughed in response.

"This is all part of my plan," The demon announced with a sinister tone.

"He's planning on getting rid of everyone Mai holds dear. Starting with the ones who had been with Mai through this whole ordeal," Yasuhara observed pushing his glass further up his nose as he had final put the pieces together.

"You are a smart human boy, but that is only part of my plan," The demon hissed as he readied to attack again.

Kana stood in shock at Mai's side as she saw Monk stand in front of Gene and Yasuhara While Ayako held her own ground to the side. A gleam of light behind Gene that was coming off one of the spirits aura's caught her attention as she gasped.

"No it's a trap look out," Kana cried out as it came out more of a whisper then a shout as the young medium saved up her energy before running out of the barrier towards Gene's location.

_'Kana no you'll be drained to fast,'_ Mai cried out to her guardian who was the most effected out of three mediums in the area by the demon.

"Kana, No," Gene shouted out in pain just as the spirit that had managed to keep itself hidden from the medium attacked. Kana was too late to prevent the attack but had made it just in time to catch Gene before they both fell to the ground. Gene due to his wound in his back, and Kana due to her energy draining rapidly out of her.

"Gene, Kana stay with us you hear me," Ayako shouted as she ran to their aid.

"Gene," Naru shouted from across the clearing anger and a hint of sadness could be heard in his tone.

"Kana," Madoka cried simultaneously with Naru as tears poured down the older women's face. Lin managed somehow with the assistance of Masako and John to hold back both Naru and Madoka from running to their sibling's sides, whilst keeping an eye on his own sister who's breathing was becoming more shallow with time.

"Gene I'm so sorry I wasn't able to get to you in time," Kana whispered trying to save what little energy so had left.

"Kana I could never leave you not when I've just gotten you back," Gene admitted to the younger medium beside him as he moved in closer and kissed Kana on the lips before the two fell unconscious.

_'Yun, Lin, Gene, and Now Kana,'_ Mai cried inwardly as she fell to her knees crying hard. _'It can't end like this. I won't allow it to end like this,' _Mai thought to herself determinedly as her head jerked up to glance icily at the demon, determination written across all the young girl's features.

TBC….

* * *

**(AN: Here you have it the next chapter in the Price of Time story! And yes I know it's another cliffy I just can't help myself. I get to thinking if I leave them at cliffhangers then I'd get more reviews telling me to get my butt in gear an write the next chapter lol. Plz tell me if I'm wrong on that little observation. The next chapter is actually already typed on word. I'm just waiting to reach my goal of 140 reviews before I download it and post the next chapter. So if you want the next chapter the goal is 140 reviews. Hope you enjoyed the newest installment of Price of Time! Until next time please R&R. **


	12. Case Closed

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

AT: _Thoughts are italicized._

_Telepathy conversations__italicized._

Price of Time

12) Case Closed

* * *

Mai managed to finally get to her feet her head was lowered abling her hair to cover the tears that were no stop down her cheeks. The demon had continued his attack on both of the groups causing them to come together as one. Yun, Kana, and Gene layed on the ground behind the now joined group. The demon had strategically placed himself between the members of SPR and Mai's transparent form.

"It's come to that time now where they will die," the demon laughed evilly as Mai looked past the demon to her friends.

Monk, Naru, and Ayako had taken to the front of the group with Masako and John right behind them. Mai was just barely able to see Yasuhara and Madoka watching over Kana, Yun, and Gene along with a very injured but still awake Lin next to them.

_'This ends now,'_ Mai cried out in her head as she caught the members of SPR off guard an also causing the demon to laugh.

"That determined look in Mai's eyes I've seen it before," John indicated as it finally sunk it to the other members of SPR Mai's intentions.

"Mai don't be stupid you can't defeat him on your own," Monk cried out almost pleadingly to the young school girl as the demon sighed heavily watching the touching conversation going on around him.

_'Why is it that everyone thinks I'm stupid lately?'_ Mai wondered to herself as she rolled her eyes before letting a sliver of a smile appear on her determined face.

"Why is she smiling? She can't be serious could she?" Ayako questioned hysterically as she glanced between Monk and Naru, and then back at Mai.

_'Noll, you have to stop Mai she's in no condition to take on that demon by herself,'_ Gene's voice finally reached his twin's mind as Naru cursed to himself.

"I've waited long enough they die now," The demon shouted angrily as he made to attack the members of SPR yet again.

_'NOO…,'_ Mai cried out as the demon attacked the group again. Mai reacting quickly enough placed yet another barrier this time around all the SPR members.

The demons attack struck the barrier at full force as sparks emitted from the impact. The amount of energy sent at the newly created barrier sent Mai's transparent form to fall to her knees as her breathing slowed down.

"Mai," everyone from SPR shouted in unison as they tried to call out to the young girl. Mai stayed knelt down clenching her chest in pain while trying to catch her breath as the demon approached the young school girl.

"That was very dumb of you Mai," the demon hissed venomously as he took a couple more steps towards Mai.

Mai took in yet another deep breath before pushing herself to her feet. Standing was making it harder for the young girl for her breathing continued to come in short gasps as she remained standing.

"It would seem Mai, that you have reached the end of your limits," the demon pointed out as he circled around Mai until it was she who was between him and the member's of SPR. As the demon had circled her Mai turned her body not letting the demon out of her sight as she placed her back to her friends.

"Mai, don't you dare leave me. I love you… You can't do this," Naru shouted out hesitating for a moment thinking how the others would react to his confession just then but soon shrugged it off as he continued to watch Mai.

_'It took u long enough to admit it idiot scientist,'_ Naru heard Gene's voice choke out those words in his mind as his glance on the young girl and the demon before them hardened.

If the other members of SPR could see Mai's face at that moment they would see the young girl in a full out breakdown while holding her ground to proud to let her friends down.

"Such a touching moment," the demon remarked sarcastically. "It's almost so touching it would pain me to get rid of all of you now, but that would defeat my purpose here," the demon indicated as he raised his hand again this time aiming for Mai. Mai had remained in shook unaware of the demons readiness to attack until a voice called out to her in her head.

'Now Mai, my dearest be careful," the familiar voice of Yoko rang in Mai's mind as Mai finally lifted her head up to see that the demon had attacked sending his Pk energy barreling towards her.

Mai reacted placing her hands in front of her sending all her Pk energy she could muster at the demon. The two streams of PK energy collided only 1/3 of the way from Mai in a big explosion knocking Naru and the other SPR members to the ground. Mai had managed to stand her ground. Her transparent hands shielding her face from the explosion.

"Mai," Naru shouted out worriedly as he rushed to get to his feet.

For the first time since turning her back to her friends Mai turned her head slightly to glance back at her friends. New tears had begun to trail down her transparent cheeks as she met Naru's stare.

_'Naru, I tried but it just wasn't enough,'_ Mai cried out to them all. Her transparent form had become even more transparent, with all the energy she had used up so far.

"Mai, what are you saying?" Naru demanded worriedly. "You can't leave me now… I need you Mai. Don't you understand that I love you," Naru's emotionless mask fell at those words as sadness love, and anger were all visible now.

The other members excluding Lin, Gene, Yun, and Kana had managed to return to their feet all of which had begun to silently pray for Mai as they watched the scene unfold before them.

Mai in a blink of an eye had turned her attention back to the demon as the dust from the explosion had finally cleared around them.

"I didn't think you still had it in you especially after putting up that second barrier," the demon taunted as Mai just stood her ground glaring back at the demon.

_'I still got one or two more surprises left within me,'_ Mai retorted her breaths coming out in long gasps for air at this point. _'Gene can you hear me?'_ Mai called out pleadingly to the medium who's body remained lying on the ground behind her while her eyes remained glued on the demon.

_'Mai I'm here what can I do to help?'_ Gene voice sounded eagerly as he responded to Mai's call.

_'I need you to help Naru when he loses his control. I fear it won't be long now before he does,'_ Mai begged as her breathing slowed drastically.

_'Mai I'll help out anyway I can but promise me you'll find your way back to us soon,'_ Gene responded sadly as if knowing all too well once Mai's mind was made up there was no stopping her.

_'Thank you Gene,'_ Mai replied gratefully cutting the connection between herself on the medium off at the time.

Within moments Gene's eyes opened as the older twin struggled to get to his feet as the sharp pain engulfed his body.

"Ah," Gene hissed out in a whisper just loud enough for Lin, Madoka, and Yasuhara to hear.

"Gene your injured you have to lye back down," Madoka cried out as she moved to his side trying to get him to lye back down.

"I need to get to Naru and fast," Gene stated sending a pleading glance in Lin's direction. Lin took that moment to glance at Mai and then at Naru knowing all too well that if Mai was going to do something Naru would most defiantly lose his temper, and if that happened Gene be Naru's side would help a great deal.

"Mai said something to you didn't she?" Lin asked hurriedly as he helped Gene to his feet ignoring his own pain as Yasuhara stepped in grabbing Gene's other side. "She asked you to help Naru," Lin commented softly with a slight smile. _'Mai really has a keen eye when it comes to how Naru will react in certain situations,'_ Lin sighed to himself.

"Yes she did. How did you know?" Gene asked curiously as the three slowly made their way to Naru.

"It's just the way Mai is. She won't just sit around and let something harm the people she cares about," Lin simply stated as they now stood only inches away from Naru.

Without warning the demon shot his hand up aiming his attack at Mai yet again. Mai countered the attack with one of her own just as quickly but with the amount of energy she had already used she was losing the fight. With a blink of an eye and a loud ear popping scream that seemed like it would never stop Naru finally broke.

"Mai, No..," Naru cried out as sobs could be heard coming from the others as Mai's transparent form vanished in the explosion.

* * *

**Davis Mansion:**

"Emme is something wrong?" Jonny asked for the second time that day.

"Everyone's in so much pain," Emme announced as she glanced over at her sister's sleeping form. "We should take Mai to the hospital now," Emme blurted out leaving out some important key facts.

"Emme you may be able to hide it from Jonny but he's not me," Devon interrupted as Jonny had left the room to prepare a car for the trip.

"Devin it's just that Mai's going to need help a lot more than either of us are capable of here," Emme reassured being short and to the point.

"You have your reasons milady and for that I will leave it alone for now," Devon spoke calmly as he maneuvered Mai's limp body into his arms. "I just hope that Mai will be alright," Devon added hopefully as an afterthought.

"Devon I know you've come to care for Mai just like the rest of us," Emme commented soothingly as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder letting him know silently that everything would turn out fine.

"She's like a daughter to me," Devon whispered as the group of four loaded up in an SUV before making their way to the nearest hospital.

* * *

**Clearing in the woods:**

The only other noise besides that of the quiet sobs of the members of SPR was that of the demons laughter.

"That stupid human saw what was coming and gave up," The demon laughed even harder as he began to glow with a bluish light.

"He's whole again Naru now," Gene instructed as what Mai had done sunk in to everyone there as Naru gathered the necessary amount of Pk that would be needed.

"But how," Monk asked sadly.

"He's alive again we can finally get rid of him once and for all," Gene informed putting his hand reassuringly on Naru's shoulder to help channel his PK.

"This demon has picked the wrong group of people to mess with," Monk commented looking towards Ayako and John before glancing at Naru. All four were thinking the same thing 'Time for the demon to go.'

Within second John, Ayako, Monk, and Naru with the aid of Gene created a semi circle around the demon.

"Un sonba nisoba un bazaar un hatta jaku un bankoku," Monk cried out over the demon's laughter.

"Rin pyou tou sha kai jin retsu sai zen," Ayako called out in unison with the Monk's own mantra as John soon followed.

"In the beginning was the word, and the word was with God, and the word was God. And the light shineth in darkness. And the darkness comprehended it not," John called out his own prayer whilst flinging his holy water at the demon.

"Is that all you've got? Worthless pests be gone," The demon laughed with a sinister grin plastered on his face as Naru took a step towards the demon.

"This is for Mai," Naru hissed angrily at the demon as his right hand went up towards the demon. Naru's left hand came up to grab hold of his right for support as the area around Gene and Naru began to contort.

Yasuhara who had in the meantime returned to Madoka, Yun, and Kana's side; while the two who were still awake covered their ears due to the severe throbbing sensation. While Masako and Lin stood further back from the group before them also covering their ears in pain. John, Ayako, and Monk withstood the throbbing sensation as they continued their mantras.

At that moment Naru had gathered enough Pk for his attack as he opened his eyes and released all he had at the demon. The demon's own Pk failed him as the mantras being called out at the same time had achieved their goal allowing Naru's attack to hit without resistance head on.

Monk, Ayako, and John remained where they stood, as Lin helped Naru and Gene back to the others watching over Yun and Kana.

"Madoka call for several ambulances," Naru ordered as he was forced to sit down along with Lin and Gene.

Madoka and Masako had rushed back through the woods and up to the restaurant to call for several ambulances. After that task was don't they stayed and waited in order to show the medics where to go. Meanwhile back at the clearing John Monk and Ayako had all agreed that the spot there were standing was a good enough spot than any other on the property to do cleansing.

"I humbly ask for your aid. Descend upon this holy place and make it pure once more. Exorcise this demon as you have so many times. Listen both peacefully and calmly, and speak the kannon's chant onto our wished place. Our plane is a vast, violent tundra. Gods from all places, gather here. Rin pyou tou sha kai jin retsu sai zen," Ayako prayed as several of the tree spirits from the surrounding trees came forth.

"Our father who art in heaven hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth as it is in heaven," John continued his prayer as the surrounding area began to return to normal.

"Un kirikiri bazaar bjiri horamanda manda un hatta! Un amiritodo hanba un hatta. Un biso hora dara kasha bazaar hanjuara un bankoki," Monk cried out his mantra as they all could feel this once holy land return to normal.

The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance getting closer as everyone surrounded the still sleeping forms of Yun and Kana. Gene had passed back out after he was forced to sit back down by Madoka and Yasuhara. Lin was sitting up watching over Naru and his unconscious sister for his chest had stopped bleeding but the wound itself would take time to heal.

All thoughts were silently on one person at the moment no one daring to speak her name. And within minutes Yun and Kana had been place in an ambulance together while Lin accompanied Gene in the other ambulance. Madoka had fallowed the ambulances down the dirt road with monk's car as everyone piled inside the small car to until they reached the restaurant parking lot where monk jumped out and got the van before he too fallowed the behind Madoka.

After about an hour and a half the ambulances finally arrived at the hospital unknown to the others that this was the same hospital that Emme Jonny and Devon had brought Mai. Another 2 hours went by before Gene and Lin were admitted into the hospital both given a room to share for the next couple of days. Directly across from Gene and Lin's room was were Yun and Kana had been placed to share a room for the two girls remained unconscious but stable. Down the hall and one floor up was were the ICU was located and also where an unconscious Mai lay in her own private room.

In the waiting room on the main floor of the hospital is where Devon sat in a corner by himself reading a magazine. The bodyguard was soon joined by the remaining un injured members of SPR unbeknownst to them who he was. A few minutes later out of the corner of his eye Devon had spotted Emme and Jonny standing at the information desk located right next to the waiting room.

"This is going to be interesting," Devon whispered to himself as he turned to the next page of the magazine.

"Hey Ayako, John, Masako, Yasuhara," Monk called out there names as he glanced down the hall towards the information desk. "Isn't that the lady we saw at the airport the day Naru left?" Monk asked the four others in question as they also glanced down the hall at the lady monk had seen.

"Yeah looks to be the same one. but where's the massive number of people in black that had accompanied her at the airport?" Ayako wondered mockingly as Naru perked his ears at what was just said.

"What are you five talking about?" Naru asked professionally. _'That description sounds a lot like Emmiline whenever she goes anywhere,'_ Naru thought to himself as the nurse at the information desk spoke.

"Ms. Davis the two people you inquired about are in room 112," The nurse informed as both Naru and Madoka got to their feet within seconds of hearing the nurse refer to the young lady as Ms. Davis.

"Davis? What is she a relative of yours Naru?" Masako asked puzzled after putting two and two together.

"Emmiline," Naru called from across the waiting room as Emme stopped dead in her tracks as Jonny turned to see who had called out her name but once seeing Naru stepped aside giving Emme an apologetic glance.

"Why Ollie it's so good to see you again and you as well Madoka. It has been to long," Emme stated after she had turned around and began walking towards her cousin.

TBC…

* * *

**AN: Yes another chapter up for you all to enjoy. And yes im aware that it's yet another cliffhanger. I like leaving my readers wanting more by the time I've finished each chapter. Call me evil if you want but it just makes the wait for the next chapter that much more thrilling don't you think :) I was so proud how quickly last chapters quota on reviews went and as promised another chapter is posted. Lets see if we can reach 155 reviews in order for the next chapter to be posted. Thank you to all who have posted thus far your review and comments mean a lot to me. So keep them coming. Enjoy and plz remember R&R. **


	13. Truth be told

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

AT: _Thoughts are italicized._

_Telepathy conversations __italicized._

Price of Time

13) Truth be told

* * *

"What are you doing here Emme?" Naru hissed coldly at his cousin before him.

"Emme it is good to see you as well," Madoka smiled as Emme and Jonny stood before the group.

"First things first Ollie," Emme sighed wondering to herself where that boys manners had gone, as she glanced at the other occupants of the room. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Emme asked nicely as Naru made no move to respond to his cousin.

"Monk, John, Ayako, Masako, and Yasuhara may I introduced to you Ms. Emmiline Davis," Madoka introduced as the members of SPR stood at the call of their name and bowed out of respect in the introduction. "Emmiline is Noll's older cousin," Madoka added in as Naru sent an angry glare towards his teacher.

"Now Emme would you please tell me why on god's greens earth you are here?" Noll snapped as Emme and Madoka both rolled their eyes at Naru's lack of manners.

"If you must know cousin dear, I had a vision of Yun and Kana being hurt and sent to this hospital, and seeing as I was in the area decided to come for a visit," Emme stated as a matter of factly.

"Yun and Kana are doing fine Emme, now would you please go home," Naru ordered shocking the other members of SPR not so much Madoka and Emme herself.

"Noll she is worried about her best friends and I for one won't let you forget your manners," Madoka yelled as she pulled Naru to the side of the waiting room. "Have you forgotten that Emme has lost some important people in her life and those who remain a part of it are precious to her?" Madoka asked frustrated in a whisper so the others couldn't hear them.

_'How can I forget about my Aunt's death and the disappearance of my cousin, Emme's younger sister,' _Naru thought to himself before Madoka let his arm go and walked away from him.

"Let's go Emme I'll take you up to see Yun and Kana," Madoka announced as the two girls along with Jonny went to the elevators and were soon out of sight.

"Naru how can you speak to your own cousin like that, it's not like she's one of us or anything," Ayako commented putting her two cents in. The other members looked on waiting for an answer they were sure wasn't going to come.

"Emme had joined Lin and I on a case 7 years ago. During the case Emme had been kidnapped and almost killed," Naru informed with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Naru you're blaming yourself for something you had no control over," John stated as Naru sighed before making his way over to the elevators.

"It appears the mystery that is Naru himself keep unraveling even as we speak," Yasuhara spoke up as the rest of the member's in the waiting room headed for the cafeteria for a bite to eat.

Naru had made his way to the two rooms of his coworker's that were directly across the hall from each other. He found Yun and Kana's door to be closed with Emme's body guard (Jonny) standing outside as he entered Gene and Lin's room.

"Gene, Lin," Naru greeted his older twin brother and the Chinese man as he entered the room.

"Madoka told us that Emme is here," Gene stated as Naru nodded his head in response.

"Emme is currently in the room across the hall with Kana and Yun. Her bodyguard is standing guard outside the door," Naru replied icily as he glanced over at Madoka who was standing by Lin's bed side. Madoka, Lin, and Gene looked at Naru before the three of them all sighed heavily. The young president of SPR wasn't going to let go of his past so easily, nor forgive himself for something he really had no control over.

Meanwhile in the room across the hall Emme waited patiently for her two friends to wake up. As time went by Emme decided to wake up Yun and Kana by taking matters into her own hands as a big grin formed on her face.

"Emme, what was that for?" Yun and Kana cried in unison after nearly being drenched with ice cold water.

"I'm glad our two sleeping beauties here could finally join me," Emme cheered happily as tears of joy filled her eyes.

"Emme were sorry to have worried you," Kana spoke as Yun nodded in agreement before both girls were smothered with hug after hug from Emme.

"Emme how is Mai?" Yun asked keeping her voice down so not to alert the others.

"No need to whisper Yun, Jonny is at the door. He will knock if anyone is near," Emme reassured. "As for Mai she's currently in the ICU above us," Emme informed as both Yun and Kana gasped in shock.

"What happened?" both girls cried out in unison as the shock finally settled down to worry.

"Not much actually, her vitals haven't changed since this morning," Emme mentioned. "I'm just worried that Mai's spirit has yet to return to her body, or it could be just that her spirit aura is still too weak and that in itself will take some time for Mai to wake up on her own," Emme added as all three of the girls glanced at the ceiling worriedly.

"Does Noll know that Mai is here?" Yun asked glancing over to the wall in the general direction of Lin and Gene's room where Naru was most like in.

"No he doesn't, nor does he know that Mai is indeed Kathryn for that matter," Emme replied quickly.

"This is going to be a good couple of days," Kana sarcastically stated as Yun and Emme both glanced at Kana in shock.

"What Yun's the only one allowed to make sarcastic remarks around here?" Kana wondered with a laugh as Yun and Emme joined in with laughter of their own.

A knock at the door scared the three girls as Jonny entered moments later fallowed by Naru.

"Good the two of you are awake now." Naru remarked as he glanced at Emme. "There are some people across the hall who would like to see you," Naru bluntly stated knowing all too well that Emme knew who was in the room across the hall.

"I can tell when I'm not wanted in a room," Emme grinned as she left followed closely by Jonny. Emme soon entered the room across the hall from Yun and Kana only mere seconds of leaving the other room. The first person she saw was Madoka standing at the end of a bed near the far wall. Turning the bend Emme gasped happily knowing all too well who would be there.

"Gene," Emme burst out even though she had already known he was alive the tears still came anyway.

"Emme it is good to see you too," Gene smiled as his older cousin ran to his bedside and nearly cut off his air supple with a hug.

"Emme I don't think Gene can breath," Lin laughed softly as Emme finally glanced up from her heads hiding position in Gene's shoulder to realized she was indeed cutting off Gene's air supply as she soon released Gene.

"Thank You Koujo, it's good to see you," Emme chirped happily sitting down on the edge of Gene's bed as Lin just nodded in response.

The four soon found themselves talking about anything and everything for the next couple of minutes before a smirk crossed Emme's face.

"Gene dear what's this I've seen of you and a certain friend of mine?" Emme asked devilishly as Madoka and Lin burst out laughing.

"It is as you've seen Emme," Gene calmly stated trying his best to hide the blush that was creeping up to the surface of his face. "Not much gets past you Emme does it," Gene smiled as Emme returned the gesture with a smile of her own.

"Oh, I wouldn't know about that now Gene," Emme teased with a laugh as Lin soon grabbed her attention.

"Emme have you hand any visions of our co-worker Mai?" Lin asked as Emme froze where she sat.

"Koujo you know Noll wouldn't want you asking Emme that," Madoka stated as Lin sighed.

"If it gets us even a little bit closer to finding Mai then we should at least try," Lin replied sadly knowing very well that Naru would be beyond pissed if he found out.

"I'm afraid Koujo that I don't know anymore then what you guys have already figured out. When it comes to Noll's youngest assistant Mai, the visions are vague at best," Emme informed sadly.

"At least we can say we gave it a try Koujo," Gene stated as everyone lowered their heads defeatedly.

_'Emme for the love of God come help us Naru's drilling us for information,'_ Kana's voice called out in Emme's head as a sliver of a smile appeared of the older girls face.

"It would appear that I need to go rescue Yun and Kana from one of Noll's interrogations," Emme blurted out as Yun's angry voice could be heard through her closed door and into Lin and Gene's own room seconds after Emme spoke. Emme soon found herself opening Yun and Kana's door and entering the room.

"Oh thank god you're here Emme. Make him stop our heads can't take anymore right now," Yun cried out like a little kid as Naru rolled his eyes.

"Noll give them a break, they need there rest after all they've been through a lot today,' Emme pleaded as Naru melted away in her hands.

"Fine they have till morning to recuperate," Naru informed coolly before leaving the room slamming the door behind him causing the three girls to wince.

"I've bought you two till morning to get your stories straight," Emme commented professionally.

"There's no doubt about it he's going to ask us where Mai is for sure," Kana sighed putting her hand to her pounding head.

"We could tell Naru that we left Mai's body in this hospital," Yun chimed in as Emme and Kana thought for a minute.

"You know Naru's going to ask us why we didn't tell him that sooner," Kana mentioned as Yun sighed angrily.

"Why does Noll have to be so predictable at times, it's just so frustrating," Yun blurted out.

"This is Noll were talking about here," Kana laughed. "Usually he isn't so predictable it's only when it comes to Mai that he's easy to read," Kana added as Yun nodded in agreement before Emme spoke causing the two girls on the beds to jump up.

"Ha I got it," Emme called out triumphantly. Emme soon found herself whispering her idea in the ears of Yun and Kana before a smile crossed both girls' faces.

"You know that's sounds crazy enough it just might work," Yun and Kana stated as Emme picked up the phone that was on the night stand between the girls beds.

"Yes Hello this is Ms. Emmiline Davis could you please inform all of your staff that I would like a few minutes of their time," Emme requested over the phone. "Thank you so much I'll be down in a few minutes Thank you once again," Emme replied before hanging up the phone.

"Thanks for the help Emme," Yun and Kana stated in unison.

"I should tell you that I'm returning to England tomorrow," Emme informed as Kana and Yun gasped in shock raising a hand up to the two girls in order to explain herself. "Father called and expressed a wish for me to return home for that reason alone I'm returning. Not to the popular belief most people have that I let a certain Idiot scientist boss me around after what happened 7 years ago," Emme added. Both Yun and Kana were very well aware of how bosses Noll could get when it came to Emme and understood their friends train of thought. With that said Emme said her goodbyes and left the room to speak with the hospital staff downstairs.

An hour later Emme found herself entering Gene and Lin's hospital room.

"I'm glad everyone in here is doing well, but I'm afraid our little reunion has come to an end," Emme announced as she caught the attention of everyone in the room. "Before Noll start's jumping for joy at my departure, He is not the reason I am leaving. Father is expecting me home tomorrow night and for that reason alone I am leaving," Emme informed as she shot Naru a deadly glare.

"We will see you again soon Emme. I promise," Gene happily replied as Emme went around the room saying her farewells giving Gene Lin Madoka and even Naru a hug goodbye.

"Till next we meet," Emme called out as she made for the exit of the room. Before fully leaving the hospital Emme made a detour to the second floor to say her goodbyes to Mai. "Oh Mai Please return soon," Emme whispered into the ear of her unconscious sister holding all hope that she would here her voice wherever she was. Emme sat at Mai's side for the next hour before heading out with Jonny and Devon who only rejoined the two comrades an hour before.

Later that night Yun and Kana were woken up from there slumber by the hospital phone in there room ringing off the hook. Madoka who had heard the phone ringing in the other room came to answer in order to let the two girls sleep unaware the ringing had already woken they sleeping pair.

"Hello?" Kana answered tiredly.

"Yes, I am one of her guardians," Kana paused now fully awake as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone. "That's great news Thank you. When will she be arriving?" Kana asked curiously with a hint of cheer as Madoka stood watching curiously. "Ok that's great…" Kana paused again. "Mmhhmm Please have someone inform us when she arrives," Kana replied before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

The young medium breathed a sigh of relief before glancing at Madoka and the at Yun's nearly jumping up and down form.

"Madoka would you be so kind and get Noll for me please?" Kana asked as Madoka smiled back before nodding and leaving the room.

"Quickly Kana what's going on? Yun questioned softly.

"Emme's plan is going into effect, the entire hospital staff is in on it," Kana whispered quickly. "I'll explain in detail later but most of it will be explained when we tell Naru so just play along," Kana informed softly as the two glanced over at the door when they heard a knock.

"Madoka said that you had asked to speak with me?" Naru asked a little more calmly then his earlier interrogation.

"We just thought you would like to know that Mai is being transferred to this hospital from Tokyo General and that she would be arriving within the hour," Kana announced as Naru's face showed several expressions.

"Explain now," Naru ordered after he was able to compose himself a little more.

Yun and Kana begun to go into detail on the happenings after Naru and the others returned to England. How Mai needed surgery and How Kana and Yun had taken Mai to the states in order to have said surgery done. The two girls also went into detail of the risky international flight made back to Japan only a week after Mai's major surgery. All the way too taking Mai's body to Tokyo General before the two of them plus Mai's spirit headed out to SPR's current location. All the information Kana and Yun gave to Naru left out only one major detail and that was the involvement of Emmiline Davis and her bodyguards Jonny and Devon.

"We both also wrote notes and placed them in our pockets informing anyone that if anything happened to either of us and we were sent to the hospital that we would request that one Mai Taniyama be transferred to our location," Kana added making things up off the top of her head as Naru took a moment to let all the information sink in. After an hour and some odd minutes the two girls finished their explanation as a knock on the door alerted the three to a nurse standing in the room.

"Excuse the late interruptions but I was told to inform the guardians of Mai Taniyama of her arrival in the ICU," the nurse announced to the three others in the room.

"Thank you, which room is Ms. Taniyama in?" Naru asked professionally as the nurse made to responded looking at her charts.

"Ms. Taniyama is in room 212 of the ICU," The nurse replied before bowing slightly and taking her leave. After Naru was sure the nurse was out of ear range he glanced back at Yun and Kana calmly before leaving.

"Monk," Naru called into Gene and Lin's room from the hallway after closing Yun and Kana's door behind him.

"Naru?" Monk asked curiously at why the boss of SPR called for him as he stepped into the hall way.

"Go up to the Intensive care unit and wait for me," Naru ordered as Monk nodded still curious as he made his way to the ICU on the second floor.

"Naru what's going on," Gene asked after Naru had entered the room with a far off look in his eyes.

"Mai," Came Naru's reply before the boss of SPR left leaving the other's in the room puzzled.

"That must be what the phone call was about that Kana and Yun received about an hour ago," Madoka stated as everyone glanced at the forever joyful personality of Madoka. "The girls received a call in which Kana responded that she was one of the guardians, now unless I'm mistaken the only legal guardians Mai has are lying down in the room across the hall," Madoka stated as everyone tried to put the pieces together.

After getting off the elevator Naru made his way over to Monk who as ordered waited outside the ICU for him.

"Naru why have we come here?" Monk wondered as Naru motioned for the Monk to fallow him and without another word the two made their way through the ICU.

The two soon came to a room marked 212 not noticing a name plate the two entered. Monk had realized upon entering the room that it was a one person private room. The two men walked more into the room and both froze at realizing who room they had entered.

"Mai," Monk cried out before he hurriedly went to Mai's bedside as tears began to fall. Not afraid to show his emotions to anyone as he held onto Mai's limp hand. "Naru why did you bring just me up here?" Monk wondered as the bassist glanced up to see a less then composed Naru standing just inside the room staring at Mai's fragile body. Monk realized then that other than Lin and Gene, he himself understood what needed to be done when Naru lost his composer. And with Lin and Gene both in a hospital room themselves it was up to Monk to make sure Naru didn't fully lose it. That and Naru would never really admit to anyone that he and the monk had grown closer in through the years.

"Naru it would be good for Mai to be able to hear your voice," Monk informed placing a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder. Naru nodded in response before Monk left the room to wait in the hallway. Given a chair by one of the nurses Monk made himself comfortable outside Mai's door.

The time that Naru spent in the room alone with Mai made the time seem like it was flying bye. Naru sat at Mai's bedside and talked to Mai about the case and how the other members of SPR were doing. He would never admit this to the young girls face but she had most certainly played a big role in the solving this case.

"Mai please come back to me… to all of us," Naru added the last part in as an afterthought. _'I'm never going to let her out of my sight again,'_ Naru thought to himself as his thought's then turned to how Kana and Yun would react. _'I'll have to think of something to tell Kana and Yun,'_ Naru added to his own thoughts with a grin.

The remainder of the night Mai's room was filled with members of SPR coming and going, even the hospitalized members were allowed time to visit with Mai. With all the people coming and going only one person remained by Mai's bedside the whole time.

TBC…

* * *

AN: here it is the next chapter you've all been waiting for. Finally Mai and Naru together, but not really Mai needs to wake up first lol. I haven't decided yet but unlike the first part of this trilogy there will be more chapters. The undecided part is how many more chapters there will be lol. I would like to take this time to thank everyone who has reviewed, without them this story would never have progressed as far as it has. Please enjoy and can't wait to see you again in the next chapter. Thank You again R&R PLZ


	14. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

AT: _Thoughts are italicized._

_Telepathy conversations__italicized._

Price of Time

14) Awakening

* * *

Several days later Kana and Yun were discharged with no lasting side effects from the attack. The two girls switched between visiting Mai in ICU and the two guys Lin and Gene who were still admitted in the hospital. Neither of the girls after being discharged left the hospital. At night Yun and Kana would sleep in the same room with Lin and Gene. Kana at Gene's bedside, Yun on the sofa next to her brother's side. Two days later Gene and Lin had been discharged as well, and like Yun and Kana refused to leave the hospital until Mai awoke.

At the end of the very long week Mai was still in a coma like state, with wires and tubes still hooked up to the younger SPR member.

"Kana if only we knew of a way to help Mai," Yun sighed sadly holding onto one of Mai's limp hands. Naru had left to use the restroom one of the only times he would leave Mai's bedside.

"Yun this isn't like the time Mai revived Gene," Kana pointed out a matter of factly.

"I know that Kana. I just wish there was something more we could do for her," Yun remarked as tears trailed down the young onmoyji's face.

"Me too Yun, me too," Kana commented soothingly placing an arm around Yun reassuringly. The silence of the room was broken when Naru reentered with his cell phone planted to his ear.

"Lin do we know if the curse placed on Mai is gone?" Naru asked over the mouth piece of the cell phone.

"There's no way to fully understand the extant of what happening to Mai until she awakes," come Lin's reply over the ear piece of the cell phone.

_'How can he be so calm about this?'_ Yun thought as she raised an eyebrow at Naru's work a holic methods.

_'It wouldn't be Naru unless he acted like that. It's the only way he knows to cope with the situation,'_ Kana answered telepathically as Yun let out a sigh of frustration. Naru had placed himself back in the chair at Mai's bedside as he realized Kana and Yun were still in the room.

"Umm… yea," Yun stumbled on her words thinking of something to say.

"Naru were going to head down to the cafeteria and grab something to eat. Do you want use to pick you up something as well?" Kana asked as Yun and herself paused at the door waiting for an answer from their young work a holic boss.

"No Thank you," Naru replied almost instantly as Kana ushered Yun out the door after both girls did a double take at their boss.

"Did he just say thank you?" Yun asked in shock as the two girls made their way down the hallway of the hospital.

"Yeah, he did," Kana replied softly in shock that the two had been wrong about their bosses calm domineer.

* * *

**Limbo: **

"What's happening?" Mai cried out after awakening to the all too familiar darkness. Mai clasped her hands over her mouth in shock at hearing her own voice for the first time, and not the sound of her dream voice at that.

"I've got my voice back," Mai cheered happily before remembering that she was still standing alone in the darkness.

"Mai, dear." Yoko's all too familiar voice called out to Mai, soothingly through the darkness.

"Yoko," Mai smiled as she joined her spirit guide as the scenery around them changed to a lavish green sunny park.

"I'm so glad your alright Mai," Yoko sighed as a huge weight was lifted of the transparent spirit guide's shoulder's.

"Yoko if the case is closed then why am I still here and not with my body?" Mai asked getting straight to the point with her spirit guide as the two sat down on a nearby bench.

"The case has indeed been solved yes, but to answer why you haven't returned to your body I do not know," Yoko bluntly stated as Mai sighed sadly. "Mai there's something that I must tell you," Yoko blurted out getting straight to the point herself as Mai glanced up at her spirit guide.

"What is it Yoko?" Mai wondered as the hair on the back of Mai's neck began to rise and a sickening feeling began to overcome her senses. Yoko more alert then ever jumped to her feet and begun to search their surroundings. Seeing nothing Yoko got down to her knee's in front of Mai and placed her transparent hands on the young girl's shoulders drawing her attention.

"Mai dearest it's not safe here anymore," Yoko informed as a now very pale Mai glanced up from her hunched over position to glance at her spirit guide.

"Yoko what's happening to me?" Mai whimpered fear plastered across her features as her body began to shake.

"Mai you have to listen to me carefully," Yoko spoke calmly as she placed one hand on Mai's face in order to get the young girl to look at her face. "He knows your alive and in Japan still. He wants you dead, but this isn't any spirit or normal human being we are talking about," Yoko paused to catch her breath as the scenery around them began to distort around them. "The man I'm talking about is still alive and his is very powerful more so than any spirit SPR has ever encountered before," Yoko continued only stopping for breaths as Mai listened carefully. "He knows of your true identity and the new name you were given, but he doesn't know what you look like," Yoko added as Mai's eyes widened in shock.

"How does he know my real name and for that matter how do you?" Mai asked frantically as she got to her feet on edge of her surroundings.

"Mai I'm someone who was very close to you when you were younger. It's not something I can tell you about, your memories that you can remember are those of Mai Taniyama," Yoko informed sadly as the two were once again swept into the darkness.

"So you're telling me that either myself or someone else has repressed my memories of my childhood as Kathryn because of what reason?" Mai cried out in anger as the young school girls mind was beginning to go into overdrive with all the new information she had received.

"Terrible things happened and it was almost unbearable to have to watch a 2 year old child go through what you did," Yoko replied sadly as tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks as Mai's head jerked up as realization struck.

"Mot….." Mai was interrupted mid way as the sound of breaking glass could be heard all around the two.

"Mai you have to wake up it's no longer safe here. He's finally managed to break the astral barrier I erected for your safety. He will surely find you unless you wake up NOW," Yoko emphasized the urgency of the situation as Mai stood in shock.

"What about you? I can't leave you behind not when I've just remembered who you really are," Mai cried helplessly.

"Hush now my sweet, it's time for you to wake up," Yoko soothed as she began to hum a lullaby causing Mai's eye's to close and her spirit to disappear from the darkness.

* * *

**Mai's Hospital room:**

All the members of SPR had gathered in Mai's room like they had done the last several nights at this time. Some of the members hopefully that tonight would be the night Mai awoke from her slumber. How very right they were to, for several minutes after the group had gathered Mai's eyes had shoot open. The young school girl's blood pressure rose along with her heart rate sending the monitors beeping as all eyes turned towards Mai.

"Oh my god Mai," Monk and Ayako cried in unison as the young girl remained calm realizing she was probable hooked up to lord knows how many tubes, wires, and various other machines as the doctors and nurses rushed into the already packed room.

As the doctors and nurses hurried to remove the feeding tube Mai flinched in pain just as a warm hand intertwined with hers comforting her allowing the doctors and nurses to finish. Mai took her eyes off the nurses and doctors and glanced at the one who offered their hand to her. As her eyes widened in surprise tears began to trickle down her cheeks as she made eye contact with the one she loved.

"Mai I'm not going anywhere, everything's going to be alright," Naru comforted calmly with a hint of relief in his tone as the doctors and nurses finished removing the unnecessary equipment leaving the heart monitor in place along with the IV unit that was still in her arm.

_'Mai I'm glad your alright,'_ Kana cried telepathically to Mai as the young school girl was unable to take her eyes off Naru.

_'Thank you Kana,'_ Mai replied cheerfully.

_'Would you like me to contact Emme?'_ Kana wondered telepathically as Mai finally pulled her eyes away from Naru to glance over at Kana.

Nodding her head in response Kana returned the gesture before pulling on Yun as she headed out the room.

"Mai were so glad your back,' Ayako and monk cheered in unison as the two took Kana and Yun's place at Mai's bedside. Mai smiled and nodded at her sister and brother figures before the two fallowed Yun and Kana's lead and left the room.

"Mai," Masako called happily alongside John as Mai glanced in their direction at the end of the bed.

"God has surely bless us on this day," John announced with a smile joined by Masako who's tears of relief were joined by a rare smile from the young medium.

"Mai it's good to have you back with us," Gene stated with a wave and an all too familiar smile one that Mai was sure to never forget of her once spirit guide.

As Mai continued to glance around the room her eyes caught Lin, Yasuhara, and Madoka. With a nod from Lin, and a glint of the room's light off Yasuhara's glasses accompanied by a smile and a huge hug from Madoka the remainder of the occupants of the room left. Leaving only one behind Naru, who's hand never left Mai's once since she awoke.

"Mai, I…." Naru began but was cut off by Mai's voice mid sentence.

"Naru it's good to really see you again, and I'm sorry," Mai announced as she lowered her head shamefully.

"Mai I'm so glad your alright and that you've got your voice back, Naru announced happily as Mai raised her head slightly to glance at Naru through her bangs.

* * *

**London (Davis Mansion): **

"Father your heading out on business again?" Emmeline wondered as she fallowed her father out to the awaiting car in the drive way.

"Yes my dear, I have a medical conference in Japan," Mr. Richard Davis informed his daughter.

"I see….," Emme paused letting her sentence drag as an idea popped into her head. _'I could have dad accidently run into Mai, there shouldn't be any problem with that'_ Emme thought devilishly as her thoughts were soon interrupted by her father.

"Emmeline dear is something the matter?" Richard Davis questioned his daughter bringing her attention back to the present.

"No nothing wrong father, I was just thinking that since you'll be in Japan it might be a good idea to pay Noll and Gene a visit," Emme smirked on the inside obviously happy with herself that she could use Noll and Gene as a decoy in her plan.

"That's a very good idea Emme I may just stop in and check in on your cousins," Richard Davis informed as he hugged Emme before getting into the awaiting car.

As the car drove off down the drive Emme began to make her way back up the stairs to the main doors of the mansion.

"Milady Ms Kana is on the phone," a maid informed Emme before the older girl raced into the study to answer the phone.

"Kana? What's the new? How's Mai doing? Kana why aren't you answering me," Emme rushed her questions not stopping to breath or even let the person on the other end to answer.

"Emme if you would calm down for at least a minute and let me speak," Kana hissed agitatedly into the receiver.

"I'm sorry Kana it's just so anxious to know how Mai's doing," Emme apologized while composing herself as Devin and Jonny entered the study.

"All's forgiven Emme." Kana teased delaying her response as Emme couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Kana just tell her already," Emme heard Yun shout on the other end of the phone.

"Ok Ok party poopers," Kana whined before turning serious. "Emme it's Mai she's awake," Kana cried over the phone as fresh tears began to fall down the older girls face as Devon and Jonny came to her side.

"That's great news Kana, Yun thank you," Emme sobbed happily as Devon and Jonny breathed a sigh of relief. After a few minutes of crying Emme composed herself enough to speak to her two friends on the other end of the phone. "Father left only minutes ago for a medical conference in Japan." Emme blurted out over the phone as Kana pulled the receiver away from her eye due to the loud tone Emme was using allowing Yun to her the conversation as well.

"Emme's up to her old tricks again," Yun mumbled as Kana smiled knowing all too well what the older girl had in mind.

"Let me guess you mentioned something about it being a good idea for your father to visit Noll and Gene while he's here," Kana remarked as Emme stood in shock on her end of the phone puzzled at how fast Kana caught on.

"Although it eludes me to this day how you always manage to do that. Yes that's exactly what I had in mind and it's also where the two of you come into play," Emme announced with a grin proud of herself that she was able to get one passed Kana before she realized it.

"Emme are you crazy? You know how much danger Mai would be in if she were found out?' Yun yelled into the receiver after taking several minutes herself to figure out Emme's plan.

"That's why I need your help on this one so nothing goes wrong," Emme retorted almost as if she was in the same room glaring at Yun.

"Oh yea so now every time something goes wrong it's my fault," Yun hissed into the phone as the glaring continued through the phone before a loud voice brought the two back to the present.

"Emme Yun," Kana cried out silencing the two. "Honestly the two of you," Kana bantered putting her hand to her head in irritation. "Now's not the time to be fighting, Mai just woke up and the only thing the two of you can think about is arguing with each other," Kana calmly stated which in this case was just as bad as one of Naru's glares.

"I'm sorry Yun, I really am sorry Kana. Give my best to Mai would you please. I miss her so much," Emme indicated before hanging up the phone leaving Kana and Yun dumbstruck on the other end.

* * *

**Japan (Hospital):**

"Ok now we have to find out how to get Emme's plan into motion with the least amount of public knowledge," Kana informed placing her hand on her chin in thought.

"Since Naru is always at the office Mr. Richard is most likely to stop in and since we are like family to Emme we could invite him over for dinner," Yun chimed in as the two girls walked slowly back to Mai's hospital room. Back in Mai's hospital room Naru and Mai sat in silence for the longest time.

"Mai I wanted to thank you," Naru spoke breaking the silence of the room causing Mai to jerk her head towards Naru and locking their eyes.

"Why are you thanking me Naru?" Mai questioned in surprise that Naru actually knew how to thank someone.

"I wanted to thank you for saving all of us on the last case and also for saving Gene," Naru commented his eyes softening as he continued to watch Mai as she turned her gaze away from Naru once again and lowered her head.

"I couldn't sit back and watch my friends and the one I love get hurt," Mai replied as she realized what she had said covered her mouth in shock for the third confession of her life to the same guy.

"I know Mai it was killing me inside to see you go through that. I wanted to kill myself for not realizing sooner that I love you and fore ever thinking that it was Gene you loved and not me," Naru blurted out putting his hands on Mai's shoulders and turning her body to face his. "Gene and Lin told me everything," Naru mentioned as Mai's head once again jerked up to glance at Naru's eyes but not once did the young girl get mad that either of the guys mentioned broke a promise to her.

"Gene had been with me for so long it just felt like the right thing to do, he's like a brother to me," Mai reassured as she looked longingly into Naru's blue eyes.

"I know Mai, God knows I know and for that I'm thankful," Naru replied as he pulled Mai into a long passionate hug. "If it wasn't for Lin's quick thinking on the matter we all would probably be stuck in the dark still," Naru added still embracing Mai in his arms.

"At first I was so mad at all of you for not being able to see me I though everyone was ignoring me, but then Lin's shiki came straight up to me. I had almost forgotten that Lin was even in the office till that point when he fallowed his shiki into the common area. Lin had looked as if he'd seen a ghost an soon after that is when I put two and two together," Mai recalled as Naru kept Mai in his arms not wanting to let her go ever. "As the days went by my memory slowly returned and I'm glad I was able to tell Lin enough of what was going on for him to figure it out," Mai added. "Please don't be mad at either of them for staying so quiet so long. I had the promise not to say anything," Mai pleaded as Naru loosened his hold of Mai in order to look her in the eyes.

"I'm great full to those two as well Mai. Although they did keep important information to themselves for awhile they were able to reveal the information when they thought your life was in danger. To me that's the meaning of true friendship and loyalty," Naru stated as tears began to fall down Mai's cheeks yet again.

Naru noticed the tears on Mai's cheek before smiling slightly as he pulled Mai's body closer to his and moved his head towards her face. Before Mai realized what was happening Naru had begun to kiss away her tears that were running down her cheek. After the last tear had been kissed away Naru found Mai's mouth. The two began to kiss passionately during which time Kana and Yun entered the room without knocking obvious to the romantic scene accruing inside.

Stopping dead in their tracks the two guardians looked at one another then turned around and headed back out the door they had just entered closing it softly behind them.

"Kana please tell me you saw the same thing I did?" Yun asked as the two were soon joined by the rest of the SPR members.

"Yea if your referring to me seeing Naru and Mai kissing then yes I saw it," Kana replied as Gene came up to her side.

"Took Noll long enough," was all Madoka could say as a smile graced the older women's face as she grabbed a hold of Lin's arm. Everyone laughed as Yun glanced around at her friends seeing Monk with his arm over Ayako's shoulder hold her close. John stood silently in the back holding onto Masako's hand shyly as Yasuhara came up beside her and rested his elbow on her shoulder awing at all the couple along with Yun.

"It's about time indeed," Yasuhara whispered as Yun smiled and nodded her head in response.

After several minutes of lip lock bliss Naru and Mai broke the kiss for air. Both now aware of the laughter coming from outside the room as the two made no move to let go of the other. Giving the two love birds inside enough time the large group in the hallway finally entered Mai's room again. Noticing Mai lining back against her hospital bed with Naru right beside her in the bed there hands intertwined as Mai's smile beamed brightly at the group that just entered while Naru's expression was unchanged and expressionless.

**TBC…. **

**

* * *

  
**

(A/N) Another chapter up WOOHOO go me. I'm so so so so very sorry it took me so long to post it. I originally had this chapter written down but when I started to reread it, it just didn't come together like I'd hoped it would. So thus the thinking processes started again and along with it a writer's block. Gotta love those writer's blocks lol. Since I went and rewrote this chapter the next chapter is trash I have to start over from scratch on that one as well. Otherwise I would confuse myself along with my readers. Plz note that this is not the end of Price of Time you got maybe two more chapters to go :). Also I wanted to know which of these numbers everyone likes the best (1, 2, 3). Plz remember that you can only pick one of the numbers, and be aware the number you choose will come into play one way or another in the next installment of this series. The numbers are as fallows 1, 2 or 3.

I wanted to take the time to say a special thanks to fallowing people for reading and reviewing. If I spelled someones name wrong plz forgive me if I forgot you private txt me and I'll make sure to include you in the next chapter. Once again thanks to the fallowing: **Onix-21, Moons-chan, Flamegirl5500, Ayjah, YunaNeko, Emina15, summerbirdy, Zheand_vhei, KayKit, dutchangel1979, lilth Vaan, sushulover19, Inulover411299, Christal, herbblood, bladzesword, girlX901, teddystarsconverse39, sweetymai90, Krisaku, Miyo, whispered25, Shinkan Neko85, Jgood27, darkrain, Ellien, Devil Danielle Diaries, Blackwitchkarma, cam, cinnamonferret, *smile*, twilight-twins2, bigtomato, crazymel2008, Eclipse Moon vi Yue, Rena1, onehitwonder21, Clairemuah, Elizabeth Anne, Fairyvixwnmaiden, smilingspaz, ShibuyaPsychicResearch, Lady light, Natsu-chan022, Tohru1994, Julie aka juuri. **


	15. Normalcy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

AT: _Thoughts are italicized._

_Telepathy conversations__italicized._

Price of Time

15) Normalcy?

* * *

SPR offices Japan:

"Mai tea please," Naru called out. Not need to shout through his office door now for it remained open after the team returned to SPR.

"Ok," Mai replied happily as she made her way from her desk almost running past Gene, Kana, and Yun (the three of whom had been quietly working at there desks) on her way to the kitchen.

"Did Noll just say…" Yun began as she jerked her head towards Kana and Gene who were now standing beside Yun's desk.

"Please?" Kana finished Yun's sentence as the three sweet dropped before glancing towards Naru's open office door.

"Never thought I'd see the day that anyone besides our mother and father would get him to say please and thank you," Gene teased as the three now peered their heads around the corner and into the kitchen as Mai prepared Naru's tea.

While Mai waited for the kettle to whistle she placed the tea bags into the awaiting cups, enough of which to serve everyone present at the moment.

_"I can't believe it's only been a week since I was discharged from the hospital, and yet so much has changed,"_ Mai thought to herself as she glanced out into the commons just in time to witness three heads disappear behind the corner. Mai let out a soft giggle before shaking her head and returning to the task at hand. _"Naru and I are together now."_ with that thought a soft blush came to Mai's cheeks. _"I've even gotten him to say please and thank You,"_ Mai let out another small giggle after that last thought. Glancing back into the commons through the kitchen doorway Mai smiled grew. _"Not to mention the fact that Gene and Kana are now happily dating as well,"_ Mai inwardly sighed a sigh of relief. With that last thought the whistle on the kettle sounded as Mai was brought out of her inner thoughts to finish preparing the tea.

"Naru, your tea," Mai announced her presence as she entered Naru's office.

"Thank you Mai," Naru replied just as Mai placed his tea cup on his desk and seconds before the two heard a loud thump coming from the other room. Giving Naru one of her smiles Mai took her leave still holding the tray in her hands filled with the rest of the team's tea cups.

"Yun, Gene, Kana what are you three doing on the floor?" Mai asked softly with a slight grin forming.

"Um… no worries Mai we were all just goofing around that's all," Yun rushed to find an answer as Mai shook her head before glancing back at Naru's still open office door.

"Can't fool me," Mai winked knowingly as she placed three of the tea filled cups on Yun's desk.

"How?" was the only thing that Kana could think of logically at the moment to ask.

"I just told him if he didn't start saying please and thank you, that I wasn't going to be the one to make his tea anymore," Mai softly replied with a hint of mischievous intent hidden in her thinking.

"Oh that's a good one Mai… did you say anything about who would be making his tea instead?" Gene asked trying to contain his laughter. One glance at Yun on Mai's part and it had Kana and Gene bursting out laughing.

"Hmph, I see how it is I might just do something to your food tonight for that one," Yun responded threateningly.

"O come on Yun it's true though, although your cooking skills are top notch I'll give you that." Kana teased as Mai nodded in agreement before making her way down the hall and into Lin's office.

"What puzzles me is if it was that easy to begin with why didn't Mai use that excuse before?" Yun wondered out loud not directing the question at anyone in particular.

"I know why," Gene piped in as he grabbed Yun's and Kana's attention before stating the obvious. "It's called Love." That statement earned him a kiss on lips from Kana and a roll of the eyes from Yun as the three returned to work. Within moments Mai had returned from Lin's office and made her way to the kitchen before being stopped in her tracks.

"Mai today's your first review day for night classes, right?" Gene asked as he looked up from his computer screen at Mai.

"Yes, after the rest of the week was spent on the teacher drilling in class work it's finally time for the reviews," Mai replied almost shivering at the thought of the coming up weeks tests. "It shouldn't be too hard I got some of the greatest tutors at my disposal," Mai chimed in with a smile before entering the kitchen.

_"It's sad after returning home the school doesn't even give Mai time to recuperate, they just shove her into night classes in order for her to graduate on time,"_ Kana sighed inwardly as the front door to the SPR offices flung open revealing none other than Monk and Ayako.

"Hi all," Monk burst out as soon as he walked in the door taking a moment to glance around before eyeing Mai in the Kitchen and headed in her direction.

"Hello Ayako," Gene welcomed as he returned his gaze from the fleeing Monk in the kitchen to the priestess before them.

"Gene, Yun, Kana," Ayako acknowledged them as she hung her coat up before making her way over to the sofa.

"Ayako you wouldn't believe what happened," Kana commented as she stood up and headed over to the filing cabinet behind her.

"Oh, and pray tell what happened earlier that has you three so dumbfounded?" Ayako asked as she fixated her glance on her newly polish finger nails pretending as if she didn't care about the topic on hand.

"Oh nothing much, just Naru saying Please and thank you to Mai," Yun jumped in the conversation as if this bit of info was an everyday occurrence, while Kana pulled out her file with a smirk in Yun's direction before taking her seat.

"No way," Ayako nearly shouted her newly polished finger nails didn't seem so important anymore as she jumped up from the sofa and now stood in front of Gene's desk.

"Ayako you better keep it down Naru's going to come out here saying something along the lines of this place not being a café house," Monk announced as he along with Mai stood at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hush, Monk this is important information," Ayako spat back as Monk raised an eye brow in curiosity.

"What on earth could be so important?" Monk wondered as be now stood next to Ayako earning him a whack on the head. "God women what was that for," Monk complained as Ayako crossed her arms.

"For needing to know when to shut up," Ayako stated as she glanced back at the three (Yun, Kana, and Gene) still sitting at their desks. Mai shook her head at this before making her way to her own desk on the other side of the room.

"Naru said please and thank you to Mai," Gene blurted out as the three continued to work while Ayako gasped in awe as Monk joined in with his own thoughts.

"Damn it all and I missed it. UGH! Guess I owe Yasu some cash now," Monk sighed and as if on cue Yasuhara enters SPR's office.

"What about owing me some cash?" Yasuhara wondered knowingly as he fixed his glasses. Seeing that Monk wasn't wanting to lose out on some cash Mai decided to inform Yasu of the bet he had just won.

"Naru said please and thank you to me earlier," Mai commented not paying attention to the others present as she continued with her typing if she had just looked up she would of noticed Monk's teasingly hurt pride along with gapping mouths from the others. "Monk I believe you owe Yasuhara some money," Mai informed as she then took her eyes and hands away from the computer in front of her before revealing a devious grin on her face.

"O lord she's turning into Yasuhara," Monk whined as Ayako whacked him over the head again this time the monk made no move to complain as he took money out of his pocket and handed it over to Yasuhara.

"Mai," Yasuhara called as he walked over to her desk after receiving the money from monk. "I do believe I owe you this," Yasuhara commented as Mai sat there with a big old smile plastered on her face now.

"Why do you owe Mai money, Yasu?" Gene chimed in seeing as everyone else was too busy being shocked to ask.

"Ah Mai, I see our time frame was correct," Lin nonchalantly stated as he then joined the group in the common room.

"Here's you share Lin," Mai announced handing Lin over some of the cash before the tall Chinese man made his way into the kitchen with his now empty cup of tea.

"Lin made a bet?" Yun gasped as she fallowed her brothers figure walk into the kitchen with her eyes before snapped her head around to glance over at Mai. "How you get him to make a bet?" Yun asked curiously as Mai giggled.

"Easy Yasuhara had come into the office earlier while the three of you were at lunch and informed me and Lin of his bet with Monk," Mai stated flatly waving it off as it was no big deal.

"Mai in turn made a bet with me about how long it would take Naru to say it and Lin happened to agree with her," Yasuhara jumped in. "Knowing Mai as we all do, she would only naturally share her winnings with Lin," Yasuhara added as an afterthought as the others couldn't help but agree with that train of thought as the commons area was filled with laughter. Moments later Naru emerged from his open office doorway and glanced at everyone causing the room to go into silence.

"I assume Yasu, you're here to take Mai to her night class?" Naru asked earning him a nod from the university student as a smile appeared on the bosses face now that he was facing Mai. "Well done Mai," Naru whispered to Mai as her cheeks turned bright red causing Naru to capture her lips in a quick kiss.

"Thank you," Mai whispered back with a wink as she began to gather her school things.

"As for the rest of you," Naru turned around to face the others in the commons. "This is not a café," Naru stated reverting back to his narcissistic self.

_"Some things will never change,"_ Mai thought with a sigh as Kana laughed out loud in the back ground earning a smile from Mai accompanied by a nod.

"Mai If you don't hurry up we're going to be late," Yasuhara chimed in effectively bringing Mai back to her task at hand.

"Hey I'll give you guys a ride," Monk jumped in as he glanced at Ayako who shrugged with a nod to accompany it.

"We are heading in that direction so it won't hurt us any to help out," Ayako informed as Yasuhara and Mai nodded in thanks.

"Mai will wait for you at the car," Monk added as Ayako Yasuhara and himself left the offices but not before waving bye to everyone else remaining.

"Mai will pick you up around what 9ish right?" Kana asked not sure of the time.

"Class lets out at 9 so I should be out by 9:10," Mai replied as she picked up her book bag from the floor.

"Ok will see you then and good luck," Yun added waving bye as Mai and Naru walked out the SPR door the two unaware of the three headed audience they had on the other side of the door.

"Mai be safe, and try learn something," Naru teased but before Mai could come up with a retort Naru silenced her with another kiss on the lips.

"He could of left the last part out if you ask me," Yun tried to whisper fallowed by a chorus of 'SHHH'. "Sorry," Yun tried but failed again at whispering rewarding her with a roll of the eyes from both Kana and Gene.

"What are you three doing?" Lin's voice sounded from the other side of the SPR door accompanied by several thuds against the floor as Mai let out a small laugh while Naru sighed.

"If they're going to listen in they shouldn't get caught in the act," Mai stated still trying to control her laughter. Mai laughing was soon brought to a halt as the sound of a car's horn reached the pair on the stairs. "I'm coming I'm coming," Mai shouted in response hoping the others by the car could hear her answer.

"Back to work with you Noll," Mai teased as she pecked Naru's cheek before running down the stairs to the awaiting car in the parking lot. Naru returned inside to see that Lin was keeping watch of the front door while the three remaining sat guiltily at their desks causing Naru to shake his head.

"Back to work you still have two more hours left," Naru stated before returning to his office an shutting the door behind him.

Meanwhile at the intersection of the stairs to SPR and the joining sidewalk Mai not paying attention to where she was going runs into something.

"Oh my, I'm so so very sorry," Mai apologized bowing before she bends down to collect her books.

"There is no need for apologies miss all is well," an older male voice sounded causing Mai to glance up to meet the gentlemen's gaze and soft smile.

"Mai get a move on it your late enough as it is," Ayako's loud voice sounded from the parking lot just around the corner.

"I'm sorry again I must be going," Mai stated as she stood with the remainder of her books in hand bowing to the man once again before rushing around the corner into the parking lot. Once Mai was seated in the car and had her seatbelt fastened Monk began to drive leaving the parking lot. As the car left the parking lot Mai glanced back at where her little run in had occurred, the older gentlemen was now gone with a sigh Mai turned her gaze back to the occupants of the car.

_"That smile I don't know how or from where, but I recognized it from somewhere,"_ Mai thought to herself as the drive to night class continued.

Meanwhile back inside the SPR everyone was back to work when the bell for the main door chimed to alert them of a possible client. Kana, Gene, and Yun stopped their work to glance up and great there guest when the realized who said person was.

"Welcome to SPR how…" Kana stopped in midsentence once she realized who their quest was. "Mr. Davis," Kana happily called out with a smile.

"Uncle Rick, It's good to see you," Gene announced coming out from around his desk to great his uncle with a hand shack and a hug.

"That it is my boy, I was happy to hear the news that your brothers, with the help of his coworkers were able to find you," Richard Davis stated happily.

"I only wish it were that easy in finding Katie," Gene sadly announced as Richard let out a saddened sigh of his own at the mention of his missing daughter Katie. The two men unaware of the knowing glances Yun and Kana were throwing back and forth to each other.

"I'll got get Koujo, Kana mind getting boss man?" Yun asked as she received a nod from Kana in return.

"I take it Yun and Noll still don't see eye to eye with each other," Richard Davis pointed out as the two females left the commons area of the office.

"They've gotten better, but I think the reason for that has to do with Mai," Gene informed as Richard Davis raised an eye brow at the mention of Mai's name.

"Hey Koujo, Richard Davis is here," Yun commented as she entered her brothers office without knocking causing the Chinese man to inadvertently glance at his calendar.

"Koujo, it's not marked down on the calendar nor is it a holiday or anyone's birthday," Yun snapped as she placed her hands on her hips her little tirade earned her Lin's full attention.

"He must of stopped in to check on Gene and Noll," Lin stated as an afterthought as he stood and made his way to the commons area.

"Bro, sometimes I think you're a robot," Yun sighed as she fallowed behind her brother into the commons area.

Meanwhile Kana was having an easier time convincing Naru of the identity of the guest in the other room.

"Noll your uncles here, I'm going to make tea," Kana announced as she peered into his office and leaving the door open as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Uncle Rick," Naru called as he stood at the doorway to his office.

"It's good to see you Noll. I'm glad that you're doing a good job here in japan an making a name for yourselves," Richard Davis commented adding that last part in for everyone in the room.

"Can you tell our mother that," Gene laughed slightly.

"She seems to think it's a waste of our time," Noll added as Lin backed the boys up with a nod.

"I'm sure Luella will understand in due time. It's hard at first having your family so far away she just misses her boys," Richard reassured with a sadness of his own showing in his eyes.

"Mr. Davis, how are you?" Lin's calm voice sounded as he and Yun joined them in the commons area.

"I'm good, better than when I was on the sidewalk," Richard Davis chuckled softly.

"What happened out on the sidewalk Mr. Davis?" Kana wondered as she rejoined the group with a tray of tea in her arms motioning the group to take a seat on the sofas.

"I had quiet the encounter with a pretty little brunette girl by the name of Mai, just outside the building," Richard Davis announced nonchalantly a collections of sighs could be heard from around the room.

"That's our Mai for you," Gene indicated with a hint of amusement laced in his tone.

"What do you mean by our Mai?" Mr. Davis questioned with a raised eye brow as he glanced around the room.

"Mai is another one of my Assistants Uncle," Naru informed pulling his hand away from his forehead slowly as Kana chimed in.

"She can be such a klutz at times Mr. Davis. Please don't hold it against her," kana stated as Mr. Davis remembered the picture on his brother's desk of the members of SPR including Mai.

"Not to mention she's…" Gene began to speak but was cut off by both Yun and Kana.

"She's someone who is very special to our Noll here," Kana finished Gene's sentence with a wink in Yun direction.

"Mai actually got the idiot scientist to say Please and Thank you," Yun added as Richard let out a heartfelt chuckle.

"This Mai girl must be someone very special indeed," Richard commented with a smile before taking a sip of his tea and glancing over at Kana and Yun knowingly.

"_Oh my god, Mr. Davis knows who Mai is,"_ Yun shouted in her mind as she had to physically close her mouth rewarding her with a small smile from Mr. Davis.

"_Now's a good a time as any to get Emme's plan in motion,"_ Kana replied telepathically to Yun.

"Mr. Davis how long are you in town for?" Yun wondered as all the younger males eyes glanced over at Yun.

"Yun," Lin warned but was interrupted by Richard Davis.

"I leave the day after tomorrow for England," Richard Davis replied. "I have no prior engagements until then," Richard added as an afterthought.

"_Perfect,"_ Kana thought to herself and Yun. "In that case Mr. Davis I would insist that you come to our house tomorrow night for dinner," Kana invited joyfully.

"It would be an honor my dear girls," Richard Davis accepted. "That and I'm sure Emme would hear of it otherwise," Richard chuckled again slightly.

"Why Mr. Davis I do believe you just made a joke," Yun laughed.

"I'm afraid not Yun," Richard cringed in his seat. "Emme may be a rose in our eyes by even roses have thorns," Richard added as everyone took a minute before agreeing with Richard on that one.

"No wonder we get along so well," Yun teased giving Kana a glance as the two females and Mr. Davis laughed leaving the boys (Lin, Gene, and Naru) in astonishment.

"Speaking of Emme, you are aware Uncle that she was in Japan not too long ago?" Naru questioned with a hint of anger.

"Noll, Emme is a big girl now. I for one are not up for putting a leash on my own daughter, and two as long as she has her two bodyguards with her my heart may have some reassurances, Richard stated turning a little serious at the conversation at hand.

"So you are ok with her leaving the country after what happened?" Naru continued on his line of questioning.

"Noll, I know you still feel responsible for those events that happened in the past but I'm not going to stop Emme from having her own life. So yes I am ok with her leaving the country," Richard replied calmly.

"Noll give it a rest already Emme's an Adult now you don't need to be giving her orders every time her name is mentioned," Yun hissed but was silenced by one of Naru's glares.

"Noll, it's alright Uncle is aware and that's all you can do," Gene finished the line of questioning.

Looking at the time Lin made a motion to Yun and Kana of the Time as both girls jumped to their feet.

"Well sorry to interrupt this little pow wow but we have to be going," Yun stated as she grabbed her things along with kana's.

"Mr. Davis if you don't show up tomorrow will tell Emme," Kana teased as Gene came up beside her with a small laugh as he escorted his girlfriend out the door.

"The address is written down here for you along with our cell phone numbers. Dinner is at 7:30 sharp," Yun informed as she handed Richard the card with the info on it before waving bye to the group. Opening the door to witness Gene and Kana kissing was not on her top moment's list. "Ok enough sucking faces were late Kana," Yun announced as she pulled Kana away from Gene and down the stairs.

"Uncle Rick I apologize in advance for anything Mai, Yun, or Kana might due tomorrow," Gene commented as he rejoined the men.

"No worries having a daughter of my own, I think I'm well equipped with knowledge of the female race enough to handle a dinner," Richard Davis assured them.

"Mr. Davis I might add that Mai is very different from Yun, Kana, and even Emme for that matter," Lin added putting in his two cents worth.

"Thank you Koujo I will keep that bit of information in mind," Richard Davis chuckled before Naru decided to close the office and invite his uncle along with Lin and Gene for some dinner and drinks.

**TBC...**

* * *

AN: hey all sorry it took me so long to post this. i had to rewrite it when my desktop died it's a good thing i had back up of the other chapters for reference. I will hopefully be posting more chapters more frequently now that i have Internet back :) hope to hit over 200 reviews for this chapter! let me know what you think soft flaming is welcomed but go easy lol i just got back on...


	16. Answer's

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

A/N: 'Price of Time' is a continuation of my first fanfic 'Price of Life'. Please take the time to read 'Price of Life' before you start reading 'Price of Time'. Enjoy and Thank You!

AT: _Thoughts are italicized._

_Telepathy conversations __italicized._

_

* * *

_

**Price of Time**

**16) Answer's**

The next day was like any other day in the offices of SPR. The sun had risen and the employees were busying themselves with their own tasks at hand. Within the blink of an eye the sun was already beginning to set as yet another uneventful work day came to an end.

"Mai can we get a move on it, I would like to get to class a little earlier today," Yasuhara informed moments after entering the main door of SPR.

"I'm already to go Yasu, just need to give Naru his tea and then we can head out," Mai informed as she exited the kitchen area and made her way across the common room and into Naru's office. "Naru here's your tea, and Yasu and I are off to classes," Mai stated as she placed Naru's tea in front of him on the desk.

"Mai try and behave yourself tonight," Naru teased pleadingly as he stood from his chair and placed a kiss on Mai's lips. This caused Mai to raise an eyebrow in curiosity at Naru's plead, but before the young school girl could retort Kana chimed in from the doorway.

"We have a dear friend coming over to the house for dinner tonight," Kana stated as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Kana has spoken to your teacher already and has gotten approval for an early dismissal from classes tonight," Yun added as she joined Kana at the doorway.  
"Mai," Yasu's voice called from the commons area as Kana and Yun turned towards the sound of the young university student's voice. The movement of Kana and Yun abled Mai to see Yasu's 'look at the time gesture,' by his taps to his wrist where an imaginary watch would have been.

"Ok, Ok," Mai snapped glaring at Yasuhara slightly as she made her way to her desk. "I'll see the two of you tonight, at what time?" Mai questioned her two guardians as she made her way to the door of SPR where Yasu awaited her.

"7pm sharp," Kana stated as Mai nodded in understanding before fallowing Yasu and Naru out the main door.

"Naru I'll see you tomorrow," Mai announced as she turned around at the top of the stairs to bid her boyfriend good bye for the night.

"I'll call you later," Naru replied as he gave Mai a quick kiss before ushering her quickly down the stairs not wanting her to be late on his account. When they reached the sidewalk he watched the two students walk down the street an out of sight before returning to the office himself.

Promptly at 7 pm that night Mai exited her cram school building and was met by Yun on her motorcycle.

"Yun where's Kana?" Mai wondered as Yun handed Mai a helmet before the younger girl got on the bike.

"She's back at the house waiting for our guest to arrive and cooking dinner," Yun stated a matter-of-factly.

"You're not going to tell me who it is that's coming to dinner tonight are you?" Mai asked with a hint of irritation as she secured her belongings to her back before wrapping her arms securely around Yun's waist.

"No," Yun informed letting out a soft giggle before closing the visor on her helmet and reeving the engine of her bike to life. Within a few seconds the two girls where on the highway and on their way home.

Half an hour later Yun's motorcycle pulled into the drive way of their house right behind Kana's SUV and right beside a rental car.

"Guess our guest has beaten us here," Yun stated with a smile as she removed her gloves and helmet. "Kana were home," Yun announced as the two girls entered the house placing their helmets on the coat rack that stood in the entryway.

"Were in the living room," Kana shouted back as Yun took the lead in heading towards the living room followed closely by Mai.

Upon entering the living room Mai's eyes widened as she recognized their guest as the guy she had ran into the day before.

"Mai I have the pleasure of introducing to you Mr. Richard Davis, Uncle to Noll and Gene and your father," Kana introduced as tears filled the younger girls eyes whilst her hand covered her mouth in shock. Richard Davis and Mai stood in a quiet comforting silence looking over each other before Mai broke said silence.

"Father," Mai finally gasped out as she ran into Richard Davis' awaiting arms noticing on the way that her father also had tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms firmly around his youngest daughter.

"We will leave the two of you alone to get better acquainted before dinner," Kana stated as the timer for the oven sounded from the kitchen catching Kana's attention.

"Thank you…. Yun, Kana," Richard Davis choked out thankfully between tears as Kana and Yun bowed respectfully with smiles before the older of the two girls grabbed ahold of the youngers arm and dragged her back to the kitchen.

"Father," Mai whispered longingly into her father's chest as she held on tighter to make sure that he wouldn't disappear from her grasp.

"My dear sweet Kathryn, the many days and nights I've dreampt of this moment," Richard Davis whispered into his daughter's ear happily.

"Father I'm so happy to finally be in your arms, your presence, and your life once again," Mai commented as the two moved slowly over to the sofa to sit down and talk.

"Katie you have always been in my heart," Richard reassured his daughter with another hug and a kiss to the forehead.

Mai then began to fill her father in on everything from when she revived Gene and met the two girls that were now in the kitchen cooking dinner, to the time when she first met Emme, both the cases she and SPR went on whether it be in her physical form or astral, all the way up until this very moment of their reunion.

"I have so much more I want to tell you," Mai pulled away from her father with a new sort of twinkle to her eye that Richard Davis remembered from when Mai was a toddler.

"We have the rest of our lives now Mai to get to know each other all over again," Richard Davis replied with a smile as Mai's happy tears returned in full force.

The two not realizing that almost 2 hours had gone by already when Kana entered the room again.

"Fearing any further retaliation from Yun's stomach on postponing dinner I am happy to announce that dinner is served," Kana interrupted with a hint of laughter as both Mai and Richard Davis glanced at the clock hanging just above Kana's head on the wall causing the two to gasp. It had indeed been almost 2 hours since there reunion as the two hurriedly followed Kana into the dining room.

"I am sorry that we have postponed your dinner," Richard Davis apologized upon entering and seeing Yun already seated.

"No worries Mr. Davis," Yun reassured as he and Mai along with Kana took their seats. "Kana and I were able to prepare some dessert with the extra time we were given," Yun added with a wink and a small smile.

Midway through dinner Richard Davis stood from his seat next to Mai and raised his glass in the air.

"I would like to propose a toast to Kana and Yun for this lovely dinner and also for taking such great care of Katie this past year," Richard Davis toasted as clangs from the glasses meeting was heard along with a collection of 'Amen' from around the table. After the toast was finished several lively conversations ensued around the table.

"Mr. Davis has our little Mai informed you of her current situation with a certain idiot scientist?" Yun questioned with a devilish grin causing the water Mai had just been gulping down to go spraying across the table.

"Yun!" Mai gasped out as her eyes glanced back and forth between her Father and a now laughing Yun.

"Mai and Noll have been dating for the past several weeks," Kana joined in on embarrassing Mai as she casually took a sip of her water rewarding the older girl a glare from Mai and more laughter from Yun along with a pat on the back from the younger guardian.

"Is that so…," Richard Davis laughed as all three females glanced surprised at the only male in the house. "Katie I'm happy for you that you've been able to find that special someone in your life and glad that Noll's finally been able to open up to someone other than his parents and brother," Richard commented with a smile as he gave Mai yet another hug.

"Father you don't think it's wrong for us to be together?" Mai questioned hurriedly after her father had released her from his hold.

"Oh Geez Mai, like what Emme had said before it's the 21st century," Yun cried out with a sigh as Mai looked pleadingly at her Father for his opinion.

"Not to mention that Noll and gene were adopted into the Davis household," Kana bluntly added as Richard Davis nodded in agreement with Kana's statement.

"I myself was adopted into the Davis family as well," Richard stated as Emme's conversation with the girls after being reunited with Mai played back in their minds. "You both have my blessing although…," Richard paused a moment as the girls, Mai in particular waited patiently for him to continue. "I'm afraid that at this time it is still not safe for Mai's true identity to be revealed any more than it already has been," Richard concluded his statement.

"Agreed," Yun and Kana replied as Mai nodded her head in understanding.

_'The thought of keeping this from Naru will hurt me more than when Naru finally finds out,'_ Mai thought to herself as she put on a smile for the others.

"Mr. Davis is there anything more you can tell us on the matter?" Yun questioned rewarding the young guardian with an elbow to the side from Kana. "Hey, I was just asking what I'm sure you and Mai both are wondering as well," Yun snapped at Kana as the older women caved in not wanting to deny the fact that she too was curious.

"I believe it is time that everyone involved meaning you three along with Emme as well were filled in on everything," Richard Davis announced.

"That is not until after we clear off the table and finish cleaning up the kitchen," Kana informed taking charge of the moment as Richard Davis laughed.

"Right you are Kana," Richard Davis replied as he stood grabbing several plates in the process before following Kana into the kitchen. Mai and Yun after pulling out of there shocked state of Kana taking charge of Richard Davis began to help with the cleanup process as well.

Soon after the dining room and kitchen were cleaned up, Yun began working on setting up the connection between the laptop and T.V. for a better visual when they do the video call to Emme using Skype (**A/N:Skype is a software application that you can use to make video calls, calls to other phones or even mobile devices, and also text messaging via internet**). Kana was busy talking on her cell phone with Jonny coordinating with him certain log in's and the likes in which to set up Skype on his end. Within no time at all Emme's image appeared on the TV screen.

"Emme how's the sound? Can you see us?" Yun asked through the microphone as she stood in front of the web cam.

"You're coming in loud and clear Yun," Emme replied as her voice filled the room.

"Emme!" Mai burst out happily as Yun moved aside allowing Mai and her father view of the T.V and the clear images of Emme.

"Mai I'm so happy to see that you are alright," Emme replied as tears of joy fell down her cheeks.

"I'm doing just fine Emme. I'm just so overjoyed that I've finally gotten my family back," Mai stated as she glanced to her father and back to her sister on the T.V via web cam (Skype)

"I wish I could tell you both this in person, but as the situation calls for it I can't," Richard bluntly informed as the conversation turned serious. Kana and Yun took their seats on the other sofa in the living room off cam, while Jonny and Devin stood in the background behind Emme. "We are in agreement that whatever killed your mother, my wife, is still out there and in search of Mai," Richard stated more of a fact than a question as a collection of nods confirmed his statement. "Mai not only witnessed your mother's death but has also gained her ability as well," Richard added as Mai gasped in shock.

"Father is that the reason for mother's murder?" Emme question still in shock and a hint of guilt laced in her tone.

"At the time of her murder I was unsure of the reason why, but after hearing Mai tell me how she was able to revive Gene and the details of the last two cases SPR has solved. I am certain that it has to do with your mother's ability," Richard Davis announced in a sad yet serious tone.

"What exactly was mother's ability?" Mai wondered as she glanced at her father curiously.

"The Japanese refer to it as 'Tamagaeshi' (soul-returning)," Richard Davis informed.

"Tamagaeshi?" Mai and Emme questioned in unison as Jonny, Devin, Yun, and Kana remained silent in the background.

"It's an ability that brings back the dead before the soul has the chance to cross the border between life and death. The ritual must also be performed in front of the dead body. " Richard stated a matter- of- factly before giving everyone time to process the information given thus far.

'_That's pretty much what I did when I revived Gene,'_ Mai gasped out as she thought to herself.

"It is an ability that is inherited through the bloodline, once the next generation in this case Mai was born with the ability the prior bearer your mother also in this case was no longer able to perform her duties as a Tamagaeshi," Richard Davis added.

* * *

**(A/N: I would like to take this time to thank Darkrain for the information provided on Tamagaeshi)**

**

* * *

**

"Father you had stated previously that the person who had killed mom was and still is out there now in search of Mai, right?" Emme questioned rewarding her with a nod from her father. "So is this ability the reason why Mai is now being hunted?" Emme questioned yet again rewarding her with yet another nod. "This person must be very desperate to still be in search of Mai after so many years," Emme concluded her little Q&A session as Richard Davis sighed sadly.

_'So whoever killed mom knew that one of us would be the next to inherit her abilities,'_ Mai thought to herself trying to place the pieces together. "The person had no idea that mom had already lost her ability when I was born," Mai blurted out in shock catching everyones attention. "Then that means…" Mai whispered softly her train of thought interrupting her as she remembered hearing about an incident that happened to Emme 7 years ago. "Emme, they must of found out then," Mai concluded as several gasps echoed around the room several of which coming from the speakers.

"Mai you don't mean the incident that happened 7 years ago do you?" Kana questioned as she stepped behind the sofa Mai and Richard where sitting on to come into view of the web cam.

"That would explain a lot," Devin pointed out as Emme, Jonny, and Richard Davis nodded in agreement.

"What exactly happened 7 years ago?" Mai questioned several minutes later breaking the silence that had filled both rooms. Glancing between the occupants of the room she was in along with the ones that stood/sat silently on the TV screen determinedly.

"I was kidnapped," Emme replied shakily as Mai's eyes widened in shock.

"7 years ago," Richard began pausing as if to collect his thoughts. "At that time Emme had taken to spending most of her free time helping out your Uncle Martin at the SPR headquarters in London. With her abilities as a seer her help on certain cases was a blessing on multiple occasions. On one specific day Noll, Gene, Lin along with Emme were sent to investigate a possible case at an abandoned warehouse on the docks. At the time it didn't occur to anyone that with the four of them being so young that they wouldn't be able to handle themselves… After all it's not like it wasn't the first time that the youngest members of BSPR had teamed up on a case together without the help from the older member's," Richard stated sadly.

Noticing that Richard Davis needed a moment Yun spoke up for him. "After only several hours of being at the warehouse it had become apparent to Noll that the claims of a haunting were a hoax," Yun sadly added as Jonny took this opportunity to speak.

"Sadly the group had been ambushed while gathering their belongings in preparation to leave the area," Jonny stated with a hint of lingering anger laced in his tone causing Emme to place a hand on the bodyguard's arm reassuringly. Noticing his co-workers rage building up Devin took this time to continue on.

"Even with Lin's shiki and Noll's Pk abilities the group was no match for the larger group that had ambushed them," Devin remarked.

"It wasn't until the early hours of the next morning that we were able to find Noll, Gene, and Lin. There unconscious bodies had been moved from the warehouse an placed on an uninhabited boat that was left drifting idly in the harbor. There had been no sign of Emme anywhere," Richard stated picking up the recap session once again. "It wasn't until after Noll, Gene, and Lin were safely at the hospital later that afternoon, that we finally got word of Emme's whereabouts," Richard informed sadly.

Sitting patiently while the people around her recalled the incident of 7 years ago Mai began to grow angry at the thought of anyone harming her newly found family. "I can't begin to think of how scared you must have felt Emme," Mai whispered interrupting the recapping as she sadly glanced at the web cam towards her sister.

"Oh Mai," Emme breathed out helplessly. "To be completely honest I was terrified, a feeling that I have not revealed to anyone until now," Emme truthfully stated ignoring the many gasps that fallowed on both ends. "But knowing that Noll would soon use his powers to find me and the thought that I still had to find you kept me relatively calm on the outside," Emme stated with a sweet reassuring smile.

"What were the kidnapper's demands?" Mai asked curiously as she brushed away the tears that had slowly crept down her cheeks.

"They had several demands actually if I recall correctly," Richard Davis stated as Emme nodded in conformation of her father's statement. "The first demand was that 2 billion US dollars be wired into an offshore account somewhere in the Caribbean. The second was for any and all information on the Davis' powers/abilities to be handed over," Richard Davis concluded.

"The kidnappers had only given a 12 hour window in which there demands were to be met," Yun voice sounded from behind Mai as she came back into view caring a tray filled with refreshments. "With Noll's help though it had only taken an hour for the police to find Emme's location and rescue her," Yun added as she handed the occupants of the room cups of hot tea.

"With them demanding information on the Davis' like that one would think that they were after the information pertaining to the next Tamagaeshi," Mai spoke up with a hint of frustration in her tone.

"At the time Mai, I don't think it was on anyone's mind that the two incidents had a connection." Devin noted with a heavy sigh understanding why the young girl was beginning to get frustrated. "In consideration of recent developments though I can see now how the two are connected," Devin added in thoughtfully.

"In other words they just kidnapped Emme in order to find out if she was the next Tamagaeshi and when they discovered that Emme wasn't the one the hunt for Mai ensued," Kana joined in giving Mai an apologetic glance.

The sound of Mai's cell phone ringing caught everyone off guard as Mai hurried to pull out her cell phone from her back pocket.

"It's Naru," Mai informed as she stood from the sofa an answered her phone. "Hello," Mai answered as cheerfully as she could confident that Naru wouldn't catch the hint of sadness mixed with slight anger in her tone.

"Hello Mai," Naru replied as Mai quickly left the living room so the others could continue to talk without interruption. "How was your night?" Naru asked curiously as Mai sighed into the receiver.

"Noll if your only calling to find out if I acted like an idiot in front of your uncle you can forget about an answer," Mai responded coldly as she placed her free hand on her hip in irritation. _'I guess his manners still need some work,'_ Mai thought to herself. "And for your information your Uncle is still here we were actually in the middle of a card game," Mai stated as she stood in entryway in ear's reach of the others who Mai could see scrambling to get her little lie into action.

"He's still there?" Naru questioned with a hint of shock in his voice. "At this time of night?" Naru whispered hoping Mai hadn't heard his last statement.

"Honestly Noll it's not that late, and I can assure you that your Uncle is enjoying himself," Mai reassured with a huff.

"Mai it's 1:30 in the morning," Naru pointed out a matter-of-factly as Mai glanced up at the clock on the living room wall.

"Oh my god it's that late already," Mai nearly screamed causing Naru to pull the phone away from his ear with a sigh. Mai still in shock was able to make it the few steps into the living room where she took a seat once again next to her father.

"How the mighty have fallen," Emme's voice sounded through the speakers as laughter fallowed from the others occupying the room with Mai.

"Mai was that Emmeline's voice just now? What is she doing there?" Naru questioned angrily. After Mai had been discharged from the hospital over a week ago Naru had taken it upon himself to fill Mai in on his older cousin who had come to the hospital all the way from England to visit, even though Mai had already met said cousin she listened intently to Naru's description of Emme.

"Yes Noll that was Emme's voice you heard and no she's not really here she's on Skype with us," Mai informed her boyfriend with a smile. _'Oh wow I've finally been able to get one over Naru's head,'_ Mai thought with a laugh.

"Mai is that work-a-holic boss of ours giving you any grief?" Yun wondered as she glanced up at Mai from the quickly set up card game.

Before Mai could say anything further on the topic her cell phone was taken from her hand as she gasped out loud before realizing who the phone thief was.

"Noll my dear boy. The young ladies insisted on a card game that I could not refuse. We conferenced Emme in for more fun and conversation purposes," Richard Davis announced over the phone to his nephew. "Yes I do realize the late hour and will be remaining in the care of Kana, Yun, and Mai until my flight later this afternoon," Richard informed as Mai smiled happily giving her father a warm yet silent hug as he continued to talk with Naru.

"Father give the phone back to Mai so we can finish our game so you all can go to sleep sooner," Emme voice pleaded over the speakers.

"Ah yes Noll, My dear Emme is right I can't sit here and stall losing any longer. I will see you at the airport later then," Richard chuckled slightly. "I'm handing you back to your girlfriend now," Richard added giving his nephew his silent approval of the relationship before handing Mai back her cell phone.

"Well said Mr. Davis," Yun chimed in as Mai stood in shock at her father's statement. The other's in the room and on the TV burst out laughing as Mai still in shock placed said phone to her ear.

"Well I guess since we now have my uncle's blessing that means were now official," Naru teased snapping Mai out of her shocked state.

"Like we hadn't been already," Mai mumbled as she headed for the kitchen. "Oh and Noll you should really go easy on Emme. She's a big girl now," Mai added thoughtfully.

"Mai I can't just dismiss what…" Naru began but was cut off by Mai.

"Yes Noll I can understand that, but you have to let the past go and stop blaming yourself for what happened back then," Mai commented knowingly as Naru sighed into the phone.

"I take it my uncle and cousin told you everything then?" Naru asked already knowing how Mai would answer.

"Yes," Mai simply replied as she prepared more tea for everyone.

"I see… I will try and work on it Mai but I can't guarantee anything," Naru responded coolly.

"Noll, I love you," Mai blurted out as a blush graced the young school girls face.

"I love you too Mai," Naru replied as Gene's voice echoed through the phone.

"Noll its 2 am in the morning leave Mai alone so she can get some sleep. You'll see her tomorrow at the airport," Gene reassured as he left his brothers room. On the other end of the phone Mai was holding back her own laughter as Noll mumbled to himself about how he would get his brother back for the interruption.

"Mai I'll see you later at the airport, and Sweet dreams," Noll stated with a grin plastered on his face

"Sweet Dreams Noll," Mai replied cheerfully as the two ended the call before Mai returned to the living room with another tray of refreshments.

It wasn't until 3:30 am that everyone had finally gone to sleep. The night's events taking their toll on everyone involved.

**TBC…**.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's been awhile since i updated an i promised the last time it wouldn't be so long and i'm sorry for that. I'm not going to make up any excuses because truthfully i really don't have one lol. I would like to thank all those who have stuck with this story and those who continue to do so. the next two chapters i believe will finally wrap of the 'Price of Time' story line and then i will start working on the third installment of the trilogy called 'Price of Love'. Also I'v been working on a plot line for another Ghost Hunt story this time having Mai/Lin as the pairing. Not to sure how many people are into that pairing, but after reading several stories with the same pairing myself i got an idea for a story line so I'm just going to go with the flow and see how it turns out. Still unsure if it will be posted before i finish the 'Price' trilogy or not so keep a look out for any new stories i post in the meantime :) Lite flaming welcomed for this chapter! Reviews are welcome also reading them keeps my inspiration for this trilogy going so keep um coming. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it even if it had me a little stumped at times. R&R PLZ!**


	17. Last Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. Nor do i own either of the airports mentioned in this chapter.

AT: **_Thoughts are italicized and bold._**

_Telepathy conversations __italicized._

Price of Time

17) Last Call

* * *

Later that morning after the sun had risen and only several hours after the girls and Richard Davis fell asleep, it was non other than Mai who was the first to rise. Mai began to prepare breakfest which consisted of eggs, bacon, and toast. After swiftly setting the table and placing the food on the table Mai quickly cleaned the kitchen.

"Kana, for the love of everything holy do you have to bang the pans so early in the morning?" Yun's groggy voice sounded as she somehow managed to sleepily lean against the wall in the kitchen.

"Good Morning Yun," Mai cheerfully greeted causing Yun to wake up while gaping at the younger girl in shock.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Mai?" Yun questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Your not possessed are you?" Yun wondered as Mai nearly keled over with her laughter.

"Yun give it a rest," Kana's voice sounded from the dining room causing Yun to slightly jump in surprise. "Mai since Yun's finally awake come in and eat already," Kana added as Yun stood in the archway of the kitchen to the dining room in utter shock.

After reading Yun's expression of shock and surprise on the young girls face Richard Davis began to chuckle slightly. "You came down the stairs," Richard Davis began. " Walked right passed Kana and I, And went straight for the kitchen," Richard Davis recalled as Yun's gaping mouth finally closed as she silently took her seat at the table.

"Not one word," Yun breathed out sleepily.

"I would have to say thank god I'm not the only one who likes to sleep in," Mai replied with a laugh as Yun shot the younger girl a stern look before Kana and Richard Davis joined Mai in laughing.

"One time Mai, verse your every other day," Yun retorted as she begun to help herself to the food on the table.

"Honestly Yun I'm not that bad," Mai stated as Yun and Kana glanced knowingly at the younger girl. "Ok, Ok maybe I am," Mai concluded with a laugh as she passed the eggs to Richard Davis who just smiled in thanks.

"Mr. Davis your flight doesn't leave for another four hours correct?" Kana questioned breaking the comfortable silence that had engulfed the dining room.

"That is correct Kana," Richard Davis replied after swallowing the food in his mouth. "I was actually going to ask Katie if she would like to accompany me back the the hotel for the rest of my things," Richard Davis added after seeing Mai saddened at the realization that he was leaving so soon.

"Of course I'll join you father," Mai stated with a small knowing smile upon her face.

"That settles it than Mai will accompany Mr. Davis back to the hotel for his things and Yun and I will meet the two of you at the airport later," Kana commented as the rest of the meal was ate in comforting silence.

After everyone was done eating and the table cleared off Richard Davis and Mai headed out. After about another 5 minutes of comfortable silence in the car Richard Davis spoke.

"Katie my dear sweet girl, I will miss you so much," Richard Davis blurted out almost in tears as he continued to drive.

"And I will miss you as well," Mai replied sadly as tears slid down her face. "Father I wanted to let you know that after I graduate I plan on atteneding a University in England," Mai informed after a few minutes. "I have wanted to return to England ever since I've remembered," Mai added as more tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I would love for you to come home my dear Katie, but I would also see you safe, with your mother's murderer still out there no place is safer for you than here," Richard Davis commented sadly placing a hand on Mai's shoulder in reassurance.

"I have thought of that too. _**('**__**I just hope it's still safe in Japan'**__**),**_ Mai thought to herself. Mother warned me that her murderer was close to finding me," Mai stated softly as Richard Davis gasped in shock before pulling the rental car off to the side of the road.

"Your mother warned you?" Richard Davis asked hurriedly yet softly ensuring he didn't frighten Mai who in return nodded her head in answer to his question.

"She's been appearing to me in my dreams lately helping me," Mai informed happily. "Although I didn't realized it was mom at first, took me awhile but it's been two weeks since I've known for sure it was her," Mai added with a hint of sorrow in her tone.

"She's acting as your spirit guide now?" Richard Davis questioned as Mai nodded a gave her father a small smile in reply. "What are you plans going to be now?" Richard wondered as he manuvered his rental car back onto the highway.

"I know I'm going to a Univercity but I was thinking about a smaller one here in Japan's country side, Then possible transferring to another Univercity when things get better," Mai reassured as Richard Davis smiled.

"Katie you know Emme and I will help you in anyway we can," Richard Davis stated as they finally made it to the hotel. "I will make one selfish request though," Richard Davis added as the two walked into his hotel room.

"Anything," Mai replied egerly as Richard chuckled heartfully.

"I haven't even said what the request is yet," Richard informed as Mai just giggled and Richard sighed with a knowing smile. "Noll and Gene will undoubtably be forced to return home for a visit soon. My request would be for you, Yun, and Kana to join them when they do return for a visit," Richard requested as Mai seemed in thought for a moment. "I know it's risky and I may be selfish for asking but around the members of SPR as they are now, Im positive who ever it is that's after you won't try anything with them around," Richard added with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Father," Mai happily accepted her father's request. "We still have to get Emme back for the horrible way we lost to her last nite," Mai added with as laugh as Richared joined in on the laughter.

The Father daughter pair after gathering the rest of Richard's things into the rental car decided to head to a café near Narita airport.

"Father we should really start heading to the airport, Naru will start to get angry if we are late," Mai informed with a sigh after ordering there tea.

"Mai there is nothing to worry about, we have plenty of time," Richard reassured. "Just leave Noll to me," he added with a grin causing Mai to laugh.

"I'm glad the two of you could find something to laugh about at a time like this," Naru's voice sounded from the main door of the café as both Richard and Mai's heads snapped to the entrance of the café.

_**('What are the odds of Naru walking into the same café as us? Wait who am I kidding this is Naru we are talking about the tea- a- holic,')**_ Mai thought to herself with a slight smile.

"Tea addict," Gene answered Richards silent questioning as the two sitting breathed a sigh of relief.

"If I didn't know any better I would say Noll was checking up on dear Mai here," Richard teased as Mai blushed while Gene laughed.

"It's just the two of you?" Lin wondered as he changed the subject with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Yes, It would appear so," Richard joked as he took a sip of his tea while Mai and Gene held there laughter as Naru returned to Lin's side with tea.

"Gene," Naru called to his twin as he took a seat at a different booth giving his Uncle and Mai there space.

"I think I'll sit over here at the fun table," Gene teased as he grabbed his tea and hurried back to where Richard and Mai were sitting not noticing the glare that his twin had sent his way.

"Gene you really shouldn't tease Naru like that," Mai stated between laughs as she addressed the older twin sitting next to her father.

"You're right Mai, I probably shouldn't tease Naru but it's just too much fun," Gene announced as Richard joined in on the fun with a laugh.

"Indeed, my nephew needs to how does the younger generation put it? Ah yes he needs to lighten up a bit," Richard commented as Mai glanced over at Lin and Naru's booth.

"Just be careful Gene one of these days Naru's bound to return the favor," Mai smirked into her tea cup.

"Oh, will he now?" Gene remarked with a 'bring it on' sort of tone as Naru and Lin finally decided to join them. Naru took the seat next to Mai while Lin pulled up another chair to sit at the end of the booth.

"Noll, Gene I do have a message for the two of you," Richard chimed in moments later.

"You can tell our mother when you return that we are very busy here, and are unable to accept her request for a visit at this time," Naru sharply replied before Richard could even deliver said message.

"Naru," Mai began but was interrupted by Richard raising his hand to silence her.

"On the contrary, it was actually your father who requested for this visit, and it was also he who asked that all of the SPR members be them full time or part time come to England as well for a little Rest and recuperation," Richard informed as Naru visible sighed.

"Why would father want all the irregular's to come as well?" Gene wondered as Richard smiled knowingly at Lin and then towards Mai.

"Martin Davis is a well-informed man," Lin noted with a smirk as Naru glared at his older assistant.

"Mai, would you not like to meet Martin Davis?" Richard asked with a smile and a wink in the young girl's direction that went unnoticed by everyone else.

"I would love to meet Naru's parents," Mai stated joyfully. "But it would probably have to wait until after I graduate," Mai added with a groan.

"See Naru even your girl wants to meet our parents," Gene mentioned as Mai then turned to Naru with her best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"Who could resist that look," Naru whispered into Mai's ear teasingly as he caved causing Mai to blush. "Alright after Mai graduates we will take a break from work for a while," Naru informed as he straightened up in the booth noticing Richard and Lin shaking hands as if to congratulate each other awarding them both with one of Naru's glares.

"I have a feeling Mai was used as bait," Gene stated knowingly as Richard, Lin, Mai, and himself waited outside for Naru who was in the restroom. "Not only was my uncle in on it but Lin too," Gene added shocked as Lin grinned slightly in response.

"You forget Gene we have the best bait in our hands when it comes to Naru," Lin teased as he put his hand on Mai's shoulder squeezing it comfortingly. "At first I didn't think Mai would go along with it," Lin admitted.

"Well I did have some help," Mai chimed in. "Yun and Kana have been talking about England for a long time now and what better time than the present to convince Naru to go," Mai added slyly as Gene and Lin glanced at the young girl with shock before they all burst out laughing.

"I think Yun and Kana are rubbing off on our Mai here," Richard indicated as both Lin and Gene nodded in agreement as Naru emerged from the café.

"Are we all just going to stand around all day talking or are we going to get my Uncle to the airport before his flight leaves?" Naru wondered placing his arm around Mai's waist as he joined the others on the curb just outside the café. The group without question fallowed Naru and Mai's retreating forms into the parking lot.

"Noll and Gene will ride with me, and Mai with Lin," Richard informed as he gave Mai a soft smile as the young girl nodded understandingly in return.

_**('It's better that way don't want them to catch on to quickly. Especially where Naru's concerned')**_ Mai thought as Naru pulled her closer to his side and kissed her deeply before he left to join Gene and his uncle at the rental car. Mai waved farewell to the twins and Richard as they drove off.

"Mai," Lin softly called to the young girl as he opened the driver's side door of his car. "You'll see them again at the airport," Lin added softly as Mai turned towards the awaiting vehicle with a sad expression plastered on her face. Lin soon drove off towards the airport after Mai buckled herself into the car. "Mai is everything alright?" Lin asked worriedly breaking the comfortable silence in the car.

"Ye… Yes every things fine Lin," Mai paused to wipe away some stray tears before giving the older man slight reassuring smile.

"Mai if it's Yun and Kana you're worried about you know…" Lin began but was interrupted by Mai.

"No, No it's nothing like that. I love Yun and Kana like sisters," Mai reassured her mood improving slightly.

"Then what is it that could have you so sad all of a sudden?" Lin asked curiously taking a quick glance at the young girl in the passenger seat before his eyes returned to the road ahead of them.

"I… I just… It's not something I can talk about right now," Mai fumbled with her words and in the process shocking Lin with her response.

"It's ok Mai when you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here along with the others I'm sure," Lin replied softly.

_**('Crap, crap, crap, I almost blurted out everything to Lin'**_) Mai thought mentally kicking herself. _**('I guess if someone was too be told about my secret, Lin would be a good choice,') **_Mai once again speaking to herself as she weighed down the pros and cons of telling Lin her secret, in the end Mai was left with keeping everything bottled up.

The remainder of the car ride to the airport was filled with Listening to Mai's choice of music with few objections from Lin. Once at the airport Mai, Richard, Naru, Gene, and Lin where met by Kana and Yun who had some parting gifts for Richard Davis.

"Yun, Kana thank you for the ear plugs and Sudoku book," Richard announced with a smile. "They will undoubtedly be of great help on this flight home," Richard added as he motioned to the rather large group of teenagers waiting for the same flight.

"Nothing like a little planning ahead," Yun announced with a smile.

"What planning?" Lin teased as he patted Yun on the head rewarding the older man with a glare from Yun who didn't bother to join in on the laughter around her. Richard Davis then gave both Yun and Kana a hug saying there farewells before moving onto Lin.

"Have a safe flight home Mr. Davis," Lin stated as he shook Richards hand in farewell.

"I hope so," Richard replied with a sigh as the group heard the rather large group of teenagers ogling loudly at Naru and Gene. "Take care of all of them for me," Richard added softly to Lin as he motioned to his nephews, kana, Yun, and Mai. The older man was rewarded with a nod in return from Lin.

"Uncle Rick, it sure won't be as lively around here without you," Gene teased his Uncle who laughed slightly in response.

"Best behave now Gene," Richard warned as Yun chimed in.

"Gene behave? Now that's a new one," Yun remarked awarding her with laughter from the group as Kana joined her boyfriend's (Gene) side.

"No worries Mr. Davis I'll be sure to keep my eye on Gene for you," Kana reassured as Gene used his arm around Kana's waist to pull her closer to him.

"Who's keeping an eye on whom now?" Gene teased seductively to Kana as she blushed deeply into the kiss Gene was now giving her. The two quickly separated upon hearing Richard Davis cough.

"I'll keep you to your word Kana," Richard replied with a wink in Kana direction causing the group yet again to burst out into laughter giving Gene a hug before moving onto Naru. "Now Noll don't forget you promise to return home when Mai graduates," Richard stated with a stern expression as he stood in front of Naru and Mai.

"Oh we won't let him forget," Yun piped in with an evil smirk plastered on her face.

"No worries Mr. Davis," Mai chipped in as well as the arm around her waist tightened slightly with her laughter.

"I don't believe the ladies will let me forget so easily," Naru responded in an overly sweet tone as Yun, Kana, and Mai cringed slightly.

"Indeed," Richard noted before giving Naru a hug and moving onto the last farewell he need to give.

"Mai it was truly a pleasure to meet you," Richard reassured.

"Like wise Mr. Davis," Mai smiled as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Attention passengers of British Airways flight 6 to Heathrow Airport This is the Last call for boarding, Flight 6 to Heathrow Airport Last call," the announcer repeated as Richard hugged Mai.

"I will miss you dearly Katie," Richard whispered to Mai as he tightened his hold of her.

"And I will miss you as well Father," Mai replied with a whisper before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Mai it's time," Kana softly announced putting her hand reassuringly on the saddened teens shoulder as they all watch Richard Davis walk out of sight.

"You'll see each other again soon," Yun reassured coming up on Mai's other side before giving the young teen a comforting hug.

"Mai is everything o..." Naru began to ask but was stopped by glares from Yun and Kana that shocked not only Naru but Gene and Lin as well.

"It's been a very long day for Mai," Kana cryptically announced as Yun and Kana led Mai to the restroom to freshen up leaving a very worried looking group of men behind.

"I wonder what that was all about," Gene asked softly as he glanced over at his brother and then towards Lin. "Lin, Mai rode with you here. Did she seem ok to you then?" Gene whispered to the older man who just kept his eyes glued on the females fleeting forms ignoring Gene's question altogether.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm not going to bore you all with excuses cause truthfully I don't have any… I do hope everyone enjoys this very overdue chapter. I can't make any promises on when the next chapter will be released but I will assure you all that I won't take as long to post it as I have with the current one. Now on for the question part of this A/N … Which of the SPR members excluding Naru and Gene would you choose to be told Mai's secret? The SPR member mentioned the most will be in some way or another told Mai's secret in later chapter's and will also hold a big part in the third installment of the series Choice wisely! Thank you all once again and Please R&R. **


	18. Vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt.

AT: _Thoughts are italicized._

_Telepathy conversations__italicized._

Price of Time

18) Vacation

* * *

"Here she comes," Monk announced loudly over the cheering crowd.

"Mai congratulations," the members of SPR chimed in unison as Mai smiled happily.

"And Noll here said you where an idiot," Gene teased as he smacked his brother on the back.

"Aw, come on Naru," Mai calmly nudged her boyfriend in the side. "Gene's only teasing, cut him some slack," Mai continued playfully with a laugh as Naru wrapped one arm around her waist.

"With all teasing aside now it's time for a group picture," Ayako announced rewarding her with several groans from the others the more pronounced groans coming from non-other than Yun, Lin, and Naru. "Oh come on guys," Ayako snapped as she grabbed Lin and Yun, while Gene and Mai grabbed Naru before handing off her camera to some nice women who agreed to take the picture for them.

"Mai do you feel any different now that you've graduated?" John wondered as the other member of SPR listened in.

"Honestly John, I don't," Mai replied with a laugh. "I'm just happy I was able to and it's all thanks to you guys," Mai stated motioning to everyone around her in turn with a wide smile plastered on her face.

A collection of nods and 'Your welcomes sounded as the group soon made their way to the school parking lot.

"Mai it's time to say bye. No worries you'll be able to swoon over Naru later at the party," Yun joked causing Mai to blush several shades of red.

"Yun must you tease Mai like that?" Kana wondered a sly grin upon her face.

"Well yes I must. Considering I can get away with teasing Mai," Yun replied waving a hand semi defensively. "Unlike you Kana who I've known all my life, and seeing as you won't hesitate to retaliate well then that only leave Mai now doesn't it," Yun added mischievously as the two girls then broke out into a conversation about who had more 'dirt' on the other.

"I don't know how you do it Mai," Gene sighed as he came up behind Mai.

"Do what Gene?" Mai wondered as she glanced away from her two guardian's conversation to meet Gene and Lin's amused glances.

"Putting up with the two of them when they get like this," Lin replied motioning to Yun and Kana's conversation as Mai laughed slightly.

"It helps to have some dirt on the both of them in return I guess," Mai informed with a sly smile which caused both Yun and Kana's heads to snap towards Mai shock. "Telepathy," Mai smirked as Gene and Lin laughed while Yun and Kana groaned.

"Now that Kana and Yun have finally stopped bickering, you think the three of you could go get the house ready for the party?" Monk asked all but shoving the two older ladies towards their vehicle.

"Hey no need to push Monk where going!" Yun yelled behind her as Monk's eye brow rose almost as if saying 'Really? Could've fooled me.'

With Kana and Yun finally in Kana's SUV, Mai took a moment to give Naru a quick kiss on the lips before being shooed off by Monk to the SUV herself. Once Mai was secure in the SUV it took off down the road towards the girls shared house.

"Now that you two have finally calmed down and it's only us, Mind telling me what we are doing?" Mai asked curiously from the back seat.

"No surprise there Mai. It's just that Devin's waiting back at the house and he wants to stay in the shadows when it comes to the others so to speak," Kana informed as Mai nodded in understanding.

Within no time at all Kana pulled the SUV into her normal parking spot in the driveway before the three made their way inside the house. Upon entry the three were greeted by loud voices several of which were muffled by the speakers of the stereo system hooked up to the TV.

_'I'd recognize those voices anywhere,'_ Mai thought cheerfully as she entered the living room alongside Yun and Kana.

"Congratulations Katie," Richard Davis, Emme and Jonny's voices sounded in unison over the speakers. While Devin's voice came from beside her as he smiled and hugged Mai.

"Thank you all so much," Mai thanked as fresh tears began to fall. "I just wish you guys would've been there," Mai whispered wiping away her tears.

"We may not have been there in person dear Katie but we were there in spirit," Richard announced with a smile.

"It also helps when you have connections," Emme cryptically stated winking at Mai before gesturing towards Yun and Kana. "Yun and Kana had set up a live video feed via Skype during the ceremony," Emme added after she noticed Mai's curious glance to her two guardians.

"Guilty as charged," Yun admitted as Mai all but jumped her and Kana in her thanks.

Devin soon after appeared before Mai after having left the living room and returning moments later with several gifts for Mai. Said gifts where: a set of keys to her very own apartment near the university she was to attend, a new laptop, books, a cell phone that housed Richard's, Emme's, Devin's, and Jonny's personnel contact information.

"The cell phone Katie is in case of an emergency or if you find that you just want to talk with one of us without the others knowing," Richard informed reassuringly.

"Yun and Kana informed us of what university you would be attending and we thought that you would want to live on your own for your own piece of mind, and if not at least you'll get some peace and quiet," Emme chimed in with a wink. "It's a one bedroom flat," Emme added with a laugh as Mai's smile widened.

"Aw too bad for Yun and Kana, I'll sure miss our morning routines here," Mai teased as the others laughed.

"Oh no worries Mai dear we have the spare set of keys to the apartment," Yun joked dangling said key in a teasing way.

"I'm sure Naru will visit often enough seeing as you're taking a leave of absence from work and all," Kana replied with a knowing smirk.

_'What have I gotten myself into, those two are going to be the death of me with their constant teasing,'_ Mai thought with a loud sigh as she plopped herself on the sofa.

"So you've finally told Oliver then I take it," Richard commented as Mai nodded in response from her seated position on the sofa.

"He wasn't very pleased with the idea of me going to school so far away at first, but once I told him what classes I would be taking, Well let's just say he's happy for me now," Mai replied a far off look glazing over her eyes briefly.

"No doubt it was the puppy dog eyes she gave him soon after telling him that caused him to cave," Yun whispered loudly as all eyes turned to her playful tone. "What? Was it something I said?" Yun asked curiously as Kana place a hand on Yun's shoulder.

"We really need to get you and Yasu hooked up and soon," Kana stated almost pleadingly as laughter engulfed the room yet again.

"Yea ok Kana whatever you say," Yun retorted rolling her eyes in the process.

"Ladies it's time," Jonny's voice sounded from over the speakers sadly as all eyes returned to the TV.

"Must you go so soon?" Mai inquired pleadingly.

"I'm afraid so my dearest Katie, I'm needed in the office today," Richard indicated as Mai nodded in understanding. "Remember this Katie; I'm so proud of the young women you've become and congratulations again. We will see each other soon I hope," Richard replied softly a small smile pulling at the side of his lips.

"Yes within the month," Mai replied to Richard's last statement with a bright smile.

"Take care Mai and have fun at the party tonight," Emme stated before the screen went blank.

"The time between now and then won't come soon enough," Mai whispered before being pulled into a group hug by Yun, Kana, and Devin.

Soon after the group broke apart and went their separate ways in order to prepare for the party that would start within the hour. Yun and Kana having agreed to hold the party at their house were also dragged into making the snacks for said party as well. Hence the ruckus in the kitchen the two older ladies where currently making in order to prepare. Devin and Mai on the other hand had taken the time for a more private chat between them.

"Mai I know something is bothering you," Devin blurted out as Mai glanced up at her bodyguard in shock. "You can tell me what it is Mai," Devin reassured comfortingly as he could nearly see the gears in Mai's head working overtime.

"I think Lin may know," Mai stated bluntly as she leaned against the wall watching Devin as the news sunk in. "Well he might not know everything but I mean this is Lin after all so who knows," Mai sighed out waving a hand in the air worriedly.

"You want to tell him don't you?" Devin asked deep in thought.

"It's not just that I want to tell him or even the fact that I fell I can trust him," Mai began softly placing her hands across her chest with a sigh. "It's more of needing to tell him. If that makes any sense at all," Mai stated confusedly. "I know If told, Lin would keep my secret even from Naru and if needed he would jump in to save me," Mai continued sure of her statement. "It's just that I have this feeling deep down that tells me Lin has some part to play in all of this and that he needs to be told everything," Mai finished her eyes now closed and her hands placed over her heart.

"Just so were on the same page here Mai. You don't have feelings for Lin, Do you?" Devin asked out of the blue causing Mai's eyes open and her mouth to gape wide.

"No! It's not like that at all," Mai comely reassured her bodyguard. "It's just my guts telling me that he needs to know," Mai added softly. "I don't know how to explain it," Mai sighed angrily as Devin put a reassuring hand on her slumped shoulder.

"Having another know besides those two," Devin paused with a sigh while motioning in Kana and Yun's general direction before continuing. "Well having another set of eyes watching over you and being in on the secret is probably for the best. The fact that it's your gut telling you that it wants to tell Lin is even better. He'll be able to not only keep the secret and keep it well, but he'll also be able to pacify Oliver when the time comes," Devin concluded nodded his approval of the plan to Mai.

"Now I just have to find the right time to tell him I guess," Mai sighed as Devin pulled her into a comforting hug before they were interrupted.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Kana wondered teasingly as Devin and Mai both groaned before separating.

_ 'What is with everyone and thinking that something going on with me and every Tom Dick or Harry?'_ Mai cried out in her head. "No Kana you're not interrupting anything because there's nothing going on," Mai retorted as Kana just smiled waving Mai off with a flick of her hand before turning her attention to Devin.

"Devin you should probably be heading out now if you don't want to be seen. The others should be arriving soon," Kana informed the older man as he glanced down at his watch for conformation of the time.

"Yes indeed. Thank you Kana," Devin replied saying his farewells before making a quick exit.

Shortly after Devin's departure from the house the guests began to arrive. The party was in full swing in no time after that. Kana and Yun were complimented on several occasions throughout the night on a job well done. Monk had even gotten Mai up once or twice to sing whilst he played a tone on his bass guitar.

Several games (apples to apples, poker, and twister) were played during the night as well. All thanks to Monk and Yasu, who in turn thought it, would be funny to harass Naru and Lin into playing twister. To everyone's shock Naru participated without a problem. Lin on the other hand gave in after being told privately by Mai of a bet the Monk and Yasu had between them. Of course Lin joined in at once and once again Mai was on the winning end of the bet sharing her winning again with a smirking Lin.

"Sometimes it's just creepy the way you two gang up on us like that," Yasu pointed out as Mai laughed softly while Lin just shrugged it off.

"What can I say we learn from the best," Mai announced with a wink in Yasu's general direction.

"Oh that's just great Yasu you've converted her," Monk whined as the others joined in Yasu's laughter.

"It's nice at times to let loose and have some fun," Mai stated a wicked smile plastered on her face.

"Indeed it is Mai," Naru agreed as he wrapped his arms around said girl's waist before kissing her cheek.

"You should try it sometime Monk," Lin added causing everyone except Naru and Mai to look on in shock. Several open and closing mouths could be seen but no one spoke.

"How the mighty have fallen," Gene announced finally breaking the silence as Mai, Lin, and Naru burst out laughing.

"Well played," John stated with a grin finally regaining his voice as well rewarding him with nods from Lin and Naru and a bright smile from Mai.

Once everyone had composed themselves and after the game of twister had been all but forgotten Ayako turned the stereo on for a much needed distraction. Dancing soon commenced and the shock from earlier forgotten as Naru and Lin reverted back to their old selves. Mai smiled happily from the center of the make shift dance floor as she watched just about everyone having fun. Off in the corner of the room Mai could see that Lin was deep in thought and not really paying attention to his surroundings.

_'I have a feeling I know what going on in that head of his. He's trying to piece the puzzle together. Not going to well without all the pieces from the looks of it,'_ Mai thought to herself with a sigh. With that thought Mai excused herself from the make shift dance floor and over to where Naru had positioned himself against the far wall.

"Enjoying yourself Mai?" Naru wondered sweetly as he pulled Mai into his arms before kissing her on the lips.

"Yes I am actually," Mai replied just as sweetly after breaking away for air. Her gaze slowly drifting off to Lin's prone form still standing silently in the corner deep in thought.

"Everything alright, Mai?" Naru asked catching her wondering gaze at Lin.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Mai replied waving it of as such before leaning her head on Naru's shoulder.

"Mai I know you and Lin have formed some sort of connection since…." Naru began but was interrupted by one of Mai's finger being placed over his lips.

"It's not what you think. I love you Oliver! What I feel for Lin is… it's…," Mai paused to find the right wording but it was her turn to be interrupted in the form of a passionate kiss from Naru.

"I know Mai. The two of you have been through a lot together the past year. I'm not worried in that regard. I was merely going to state that you possible see Lin as a mentor figure," Naru reassured giving Mai another kiss. "Now get over there and see what you can do to break him out of that shell," Naru ordered playfully pushing Mai in Lin's general direction.

"Lin?" Mai called out softly to the Chinese man standing before her. _'Hmm should I grab Ayako and have her hit him upside the head or maybe Yun so she can enjoy snapping him out of his thoughts,'_ Mai wondered to herself evilly. _'Nah that would be to mean on both counts, hmmm what to do what to do. Ah Ha!'_ Mai thought with a snap of her fingers before looking around Lin's still form. "Hello boys," Mai greeted Lin's shiki upon spotting their flying orbs. "Mind snapping him out of his current thoughts and bring him outside when he's finally back?" Mai asked sweetly rewarding herself with several chirps from the shiki in response before heading outside for some fresh air.

Several minutes later Lin joined Mai outside. The two stood silently next to each other for some time neither wanting to break the silence as they gazed at the stars.

"Mai," Lin spoke finally addressing the younger female beside him.

"Took you long enough Lin. You're getting rusty in your old age," Mai teased as Lin grunted crossing his arms in reply. Letting out a long winded sigh Mai faced the once again silent Chinese man. "Penny for your thoughts?" Mai asked sweetly knowing Lin had things on his mind.

"There are a lot of thoughts running through my mind at the moment Mai. Many of which are centered around you," Lin admitted with a sigh a he raked his hand through his hair allowing Mai to glance at both of his eyes.

"Oh?" Mai pushed on in hopes of Lin sharing his thoughts but let out a sigh when the tall Chinese man remained silent. "You know Lin," Mai paused for dramatic effect which she was rewarded with when Lin glanced down at her sharply his one visible eye wide open in near shock as if she was confirming to him his own thoughts. "I consider you one of my closest friends and mentor," Mai continued quickly as Lin visible sighed. _'Well he either thought I was going to confess something to him or I upset him somehow. Maybe he thought I was going to spill everything right then ha as if,'_ Mai thought evilly. "If you ever need to talk to someone I'm your gal," Mai concluded with a huge smile.

"Many thanks Mai. I will be sure to take you up on that offer one day," Lin replied with a laugh.

"Hey now what's so funny I was being serious?" Mai asked a little taken back that Lin would joke around at a time like this. _'Was it something I said?'_ Mai wondered to herself before an idea popped into her mind. "Unless you would rather open up to Yun, which probably isn't a good idea considering she'd blab to everyone," Mai smirked knowingly.

"Oh god no, Mai for one I do realize you are being completely serious with your first offer, but talking to Yun well that's completely out of the question," Lin informed a slight smile gracing his lips. "As for the laughing I do apologize it's just someone else said the same thing to me once a long time ago," Lin stated with a longing smile. "Not in so many words thought," Lin added with a grin now plastered on his face.

"It wasn't Gene again was it?" Mai asked in a pout as Lin shook his head no in response allowing Mai to visibly cheer up. "Good it's almost freaky how we respond the same sometimes," Mai indicated as Lin just nodded.

"You actually remind me a lot of her though," Lin remarked as Mai just stared back confused.

"It was a female huh? Hmmm," Mai whispered putting a finger to her chin in thought as Lin continued.

"I'm referring to Yoko Davis, Richard Davis' late wife," Lin stated as he glanced up at the stars missing Mai tense up at the women's name completely.

"Oh Lin I'm sorry," Mai replied after covering up her own grief at the mention of her mother's name.

"It's fine Mai," Lin reassured. "Back then Yoko was always a constant presence in our lives. Not only in the twins lives but to others like Myself, Yun, Kana, and Madoka as well. She cared a great deal about others much like yourself," Lin informed a small sad smile appearing on his face as he spoke of Yoko.

"I know she would be proud of the way we all turned out," Mai quickly reassured giving Lin a bright smile.

_'We?'_ Lin thought confused. _'Mai never met Yoko. She must be referring to everyone in general it's so like the two of them thinking of others before themselves,'_ Lin thought again smiling back at Mai. "Yes she would be," Lin replied something in the back of his mind wanted to tell Mai that 'Yoko would be proud of her' too but kept those thought to himself for the time being to figure out what they could mean exactly.

"Hey are you two going to just stand out her the whole night or are you coming back in to join the party sometime this year?" Yun's hyper active voice sounded from the now open back door.

"Well I don't know Yun it's so peaceful and quiet out here. What do you think Lin?" Mai teased glancing up at Lin who tried to cover up his laugh with a cough.

"You know I can just get everyone to come outside then," Yun bluntly stated with a smirk.

"That will not be necessary Yun. Mai and I were just about finished here," Lin informed after composing himself and with a small smile directed at Mai the two women ventured back inside to rejoin the party. _'I have some things to piece together before I can speak about this in full to Mai,'_ Lin added in his mind as more questions arose from their short conversation.

"You do realize Lin's taken right?" Yun asked jokingly to Mai.

"Yun!" Mai cried out glancing at the younger of her guardians in shock who was nearly doubled over in hysterics.

"Joke I- it w-was a-a j-joke," Yun gasped out between laughs and catching her breath.

"HaHaHa, it was so very funny I forgot to laugh," Mai replied coolly as the two entered the living room followed shortly by Lin who lucky didn't hear Yun's attempt at a joke.

Almost an hour later the party came to an end with the remaining people being those who lived there and Naru. Naru having been left behind by Lin upon Mai's request of course. The four began to clean up the mess left over from the party. Kana and Yun where the first to call it a night after finishing cleaning up the kitchen and the dining area. Mai and Naru after finishing in cleaning the living room and putting the furniture back in place headed to Mai's room. Naru and Mai had their fun (aka this is rated T and I'd like to keep it as such, so yeah back to the story ) and after several hour the two finally slept soundly.

Before anyone noticed several weeks had passed since the party and the time for the groups much needed vacation was at hand.

"I'm so excited to see Emme and the Davis' again," Kana announced from her seat next to Gene in the waiting area of the airport.

"Notice how she doesn't even mention her sister," Yun whispered to Mai who let out a soft snort before taking her seat next to Naru.

"Emme, yes you would have to be excited to see her again," Naru sighed coolly as Mai giggled before wrapping her arms around Naru's waist.

"Oh come now Noll cheer up," Gene teased knowingly as Mai glanced between the twins in worry.

"Naru? You seem oh I don't know worried maybe," Mai stated curiously as Naru's arm wrapped tighter around the back of her shoulders.

"He has every right to be so," Yun commented cheerfully as Mai could see Gene visible flinch along with feel Naru do the same thing.

"You will all understand soon enough upon our arrival," Lin reassured with a smirk plastered across his face.

"I don't know about you Mai but this new side of Lin is pretty scary," Monk whispered to Mai as he leaned sideways so that only she could hear.

"Not sure if I would use the word scary though," Mai countered back in a whisper leaning as close to Monk as Naru's now relaxed arm would allow. "Sneaky would be more like it," Mai mumbled to herself catching the mischievous glint in Lin's visible eye.

"Come on now let them have their fun. IT's not every day Naru and Gene return home I'm sure it's just a surprise," John announced from behind Mai and Monk.

"If you think about it though their reactions thus far have been pretty amusing if you ask me," Yasu chimed in as John Monk and Mai couldn't help but nod in agreement before the four burst into fits of laughter.

The group was soon boarded onto the plane and within the hour the plane was in the air. Mai as always passed out her head leaning comfortably on Naru's shoulder. Surprisingly the only ones to stay awake where Gene and Kana. The two with camera's loaded took this time to sneak snap shots of everyone while they slept.

"Gene you do realized Emme and your mom will see these, right," Kana announced evilly upon returning to her seat.

"Oh yea," Gene replied just as evilly before passionately kissing Kana. A snap and click noise was heard before a flash appeared breaking the couple from there kiss.

"Gene!" Kana cried out in shock as the flight attendant appeared in the isle with a smirk.

"Kana keep it down would you people are trying to sleep," Yun mumbled before chucking a pillow at the older guardian sitting before her.

"Here you are sir," the flight attendant stated handing a grinning Gene a camera.

"Thank you, Miss!" Gene replied before glance over at a still shocked. "Yup mum and Emme will love these for sure," Gene commented with a laugh as Kana punched his arm playfully.

"You sure you got a picture of Yun and Yasu?" Kana quickly asked as Gene nodded his head before the two laughed.

"Someone remind me not to take another plane trip with those two again," Monk moaned from across the aisle next to Ayako.

"They're acting like children who just left a candy story," Masako informed her voice slightly muffled due to her kimono sleeve being in her face.

"SHHH!" Several passengers moaned as the plane went silent once again and remained that way for the rest of the flight.

* * *

**London, Airport:**

"I guess we have nothing to worry about," Gene commented with a sigh as they exited the plane and headed for baggage claim.

"Gene sweetie that would be too easy," Kana informed with a laugh as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Yea your right," Gene sighed yet again as he joined his brother by baggage claim.

Mai soon joined in the other's excitement of being in a new place while Gene and Naru continued to mope by baggage claim. The group's attention (excluding Naru and Gene) was brought to the far window by the exit where they could see the commotion beginning in the parking lot. The sound of fireworks and a trumpet could be heard loud and clear through the baggage claim area as Naru and Gene groaned softly before noticing the others eagerly glancing out the windows.

"Wow look that one heck of a big welcoming sign," Monk pointed out with a whistle causing Gene and Naru to flinch.

"Didn't think anyone still used fireworks in their welcoming anymore. I pleased to see some people still take part in their culture activities," Ayako spoke in awe yet another reason for the twins to flinch.

"Hey Naru who do you think their waiting for?" Mai piped in without a glance back to make sure Naru was even paying attention.

"The woman looks very familiar but I can't seem to remember where I've seen her before," Masako informed a second later all eyes turned to her in shock and realization.

"Naru could that possible be…Naru?" Mai began but upon turning around to the man in question said man and his twin brother were seen walking further down going in the opposite direction.

"Trying to run boys?" A familiar voice sounded snapping the twins out of their stupor.

"Madoka," Mai and Kana called out happily in greeting rewarding the two with a quick wave and bright smile from said women.

"Now let's go face the music shall we," Madoka announced a little to cheerfully before grabbing an arm on both of the twins and dragging them back towards the others.

"So this is what you where referring too before we left eh Lin," Yasu stated as Lin laughed softly along with the other's

"I never thought I'd see the day Naru would walk away in embarrassment," Monk teased rewarded with more laughter from the group

With everyone now equipped with their own bags the group ventured into the parking lot to face the music that was known as Luella Davis.

**TBC...**

* * *

**OMG! i actually updated. i know i know bad me for taking so long to update. I got into reading others fic, other idea's popped into my head along with my muse flying out the window. yea i know enough with the excuses already right. Well i'd just like to say that im sorry it's takin me this long to post. I can't make any promises that the next chapter will be out soon cause i just don't know yet, but i can tell you that the next chapter will be the final chapter in this story. Then it's off to the third installment of the 'Price' series. Which im affraid will probably be put on the back burner in order for me to clear my head of ideas. No worries though cause in the meantime I will be posting another Ghost Hunt story :) I would like to thank everyone who has R&R my story. Your reviews not only put a smile on my voice but they are the reason i continue to write this story :) I'd also like to thank everyone who has put my story on their alert list and their fav's list :) HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!  
**

**I would now like to take this time to send out my thoughts and prayers for those people who have lost someone dear to them during Friday's shooting. I would also like to send out my prayers and thoughts for those who survived, and to those first responders as well. You are all in my thoughts and prayers! **


End file.
